The Wingless Dragon
by voltagelisa
Summary: He was found when he was just an infant. How would the story change if Dovahkiin is raised by dragons? How will it be for him living with people? I got the idea of this story off of Kinkmeme. Part of the story is already up there, this is the newer version of that story. Starts with M!DB/Vorstag, and ends with M!DB/MIraak
1. Chapter 1

_**Well ladies and gents the prologue is quite lengthy for a reason. This story is about a dragonborn being raised by dragons. There was a prompt for this on Kinkmeme, I put part of this story up on that site, but I found out that putting stories up on that site is easier than it looks when you want to keep its formatting. **_

_**I warn readers right now, there will be no graphic sex scenes. I learnt my lesson with my Mass Effects stores when I had to remove them all. Fanfiction doesn't take kindly to graphic sex so I will be keeping it mild. **_

_**This character will not be in a true romance until a lot later. I am planning on a Miraak romance, and hoping to stick with it.**_

_**Well hope you like the story, let me know what you think, leave a review please. **_

**Prologue – The Wingless Dragon**

Jorik grinned at his wife as they spotted the cave in the distance. They had been searching for the cave for years. A few years ago they were told about a cave that held a great cavern with a ancient word wall in the dragon language. The had done much research and pegged this cave down to the one they had been looking for. If they research was right, this once was a dragon lair, of Alduin's top lieutenant, they believed the name was Odahviing but couldn't be sure.

"Do you really think this place is it?" Donna asked excitedly.

"If our research is right, then yet the word wall in there should shed some light on a lot of history we don't know." Jorik answered with a grin. "Hows Aden doing?" Jorik asked glancing back at his six month old son.

"He's finally sleeping, hopefully he stays that way. The next time we are leaving him with your mother," Donna stated with a shake of her head.

"Aye, that might be a good idea. You wait out here while I make sure its safe," Jorik ordered.

"Forget it! You are not going in there alone!" Donna snapped, glaring at her husband with her hands on her hip.

"Fine, but let me do the fighting and if its too dangerous you need to run with the lad," Jorik stated sternly. He turned his back on his wife and walked carefully into the cave.

The first part of the cave was normal, dark and dank. There were a few wolves but nothing too dangerous. Slowly they made their way deeper in. Their eyes widened when bright light filtered through the ceiling. "This is amazing," Donna whispered.

"Yes it is and there is the word wall on the far end," Jorik murmured. They stared at the word wall in awe. Perched on top of the wall was a carving of a dragon. The carving looked very realistic. They glanced up at the roof and saw the bright sunlight.

"Let check it out," Donna said excitedly as she hurriedly made her way to the wall. Her husband following close behind her, She knew he had his sword drawn and at ready. "Place the babe by the wall, that way we can keep an eye on him."

"Donna nodded and set the babe down, making sure he was nice and warm. "JORIK!" Donna screamed when the word wall began to glow and a faint light surrounded her child. She went to run to her child but her husband stopped her before she could.

"No, don't…" Jorik ordered as he pushed his wife behind him and watched in horror as his son began to glow.

Jorik eyes widened more, his mouth dropping open in shock. Their six month old son had just shouted the same way it had been done in the olden times. "Jorik….?" Donna gasped as the statue began to move, bright amber eyes opened and latched onto them.

"RUN!" Jorik screamed.

"We can't leave Aden!" Donna shouted as her husband dragged her with him towards the mouth of the cave.

"We can't get him, its probably already to late now," Jorik stated as he forced his wife to run with him. They cleared the cave and kept running, not wanting to stop. They needed help and hoped there was a town closer than Whiterun.

~ooooooooooooooooooo~

Paarthurnax sat on top of his perch on Monahven. He glanced at the shimmering snow where Alduin disappeared all those years ago. He sighed and allowed the silence of Monahven to surround him. Centuries now, he had been alone, awaiting his brother's return. He knew it was coming soon, but hopefully not before another Dovahkiin shows.

Paarthurnax very being vibrated, he straightened on her perch, his body tense and expectant. He strained to listen with his very being, he was positive that he had just heard the thu'um from a young joore. After a few moments there was silence, no other thu'um. He shrugged the oddity off as his old senses playing tricks on him.

Paarthurnax took wing as soon as another thu'um was felt. He didn't question leaving his perch, he needed to know who was doing this.

The air was calm, as if it was holding its breath. A sure sign that major changes were about to come. Paarthurnax hesitated when the Thu'um came again. He flew straight for the area the shout had originated.

For a second he thought it might have been from a youngling dragon, but that couldn't be. This had been from a joore. Sadness hit him as he thought for a moment about how many of his kind were left after the dragon wars. There weren't many of them left, most were in hiding awaiting his brother's return. And the shout didn't have the power that a full grown dragon's would. This shout had been weak, like a kiir shout. He swooped down to the ground, searching for the human that would have done it.

At first he saw nothing, but his senses were shouting that he was being watched. He roared a warning and searched for the watcher finding him perched upon a high ledge. "Drem, yol, lok, Odahviing." Paarthurnax greeted, his voice filled with warning to the younger dragon even though he greeted the dragon peacefully.

The one dragon, which was able to fool the joorre about his death. He should have guessed. He took in the surroundings in a quick glance and concluded that this was Odahviing's lair. He hadn't been here in many years, and the land had changed since the last time he spoke with Alduin right hand lieutenant.

"Drem yol lok, Paarthurnax. Kiir thu'um alok (child's voice rise). Kiir vahlok filok (child guardian escape). Kiir vahlok fass kiir thu'um. Nikriinni! (child guardian fear child shout. Cowards!) Kiir is inside," Odahviing stated.

Odahviing led the way into his lair. They both stopped to see a squalling kiir on the floor. Not able to stand, no larger than his claw. "Dovahkiin," Odahviin murmured, as he sniffed the kiir.

"Then Alduin is to come," The older dragon murmured. "And you a follower of him. What are your intentions?"

"Paarthurnax, take the kiir, keep it safe," Odahviing ordered. Yeah he had followed the world eater, out of fear only, but this kiir maybe the only way to stop Alduin and there was no way he could allow the kiir to die. The Dovahkiin needed to learn as a Dovah, it needed to be powerful and he knew the old dragon would do that.

"It should be with the joorre," Paarthurnax argued.

"Nid. We need to make the kiir strong to defeat Alduin," the younger dragon snapped. "Joorre are weak, fearful."

The older dragon nodded his head and picked up the kiir carefully. He glanced once more at the younger dovah, hoping this wasn't a setup for betrayal. It wouldn't surprise him if it was, it was in their nature to betray. With a final nod to the younger dragon, Paarthurnax, took wing and flew straight to Monahven. He didn't know how he was going to raise the kiir, he wasn't sure if the kiir would survive living in climates as cold as it was on Monahven.

He placed the kiir by his wall and curled up around it, allow his own natural heat to keep it warm. He noticed it starting to shiver and sighed sadly. It looked like raising this kiir was going to be harder than he suspected. He grasped the kiir gently in his mouth and moved it further away from the wall. When he thought the kiir was far enough he breathed fire onto the snow, heating snow until it melted. Quickly he placed the kiir on the patch of warmed ground. He hoped this would be good enough. He watched the kiir for a few moments and saw that its shivering had lessened. He also realized something else that he wasn't sure how felt about – it seemed his breath was warm enough to keep the kiir warm while it lay there, if the kiir reaction was anything to go by. It seemed to calm more when he was breathing on it, or when he was close to it.

With these thoughts running through his mind he wondered if he should ask the greybeards for their aid with this matter. He stared pensively at the kiir and made up his mind even though it went against everything in his nature he shouted for the greybeards. He hoped they knew what to do, if they didn't then he would have to make the best of it and hope the kiir lived until adulthood.

His first idea was to have the kiir live with them, but he knew that would be a folly. Their beliefs didn't contain training for fighting and this joor needed to know how to fight, especially if his destiny was to go up against his brother. The only option was for him to raise it, or Odahviing.

Paarthurnax waited patiently as he snuffled at the young Dovahkiin. He heard the first shout and knew it wouldn't be long until one of the greybeards was up here. He curled up around Dovahkiin once more, blanketing him with his wing to ward off the cold. He watched as Dovahkiin fell into a restful sleep.

"The joor is coming," Odahviing stated as he landed nearby.

"Geh, they might be able to help. If Dovahkiin is to survive we need their knowledge," Paarthurnax explained.

Paarthurnax glanced at the hidden path, and waited for the figure to arrive. "Drem yol lok," he greeted the older joor.

"Good day Master, you called for us?" Agneir murmured as he stood before the old dragon.

"Geh, I did. I need your aid," Paarthurnax answered as he moved his wing back revealing the young Dovahkiin.

"You wish us to raise him?" Arngeir asked suspiciously.

"Nid. He will be raised by the dov. I need what Joorre use to raise their kiir," Paarthurnax stated and waited for his answer. He wondered if Arngeir could sense this was the Dovahkiin, he highly doubted it. Even if they were proficient in the way of the voice, didn't mean their senses were well tuned to other things.

"What are you going to name him?" Arngier asked looking at the infant quizzically.

"He already has a name - Dovahkiin. He needs no other," Paarthurnax answered calmly.

"When he resides with humans he will need a name other than Dovahkiin," Arngier said, hoping the older dragon would understand.

"Niid, the only name he needs is Dovahkiin, he needs to other. Any other name given would be an insult," Paarthurnax snapped, his voice coming out in a growl of warning.

"We will gather what we can, it will take a bit for us to get it up here," Arngeir stated, about to head back down the peak.

"Another will bring the supplies up here, watch for a red dragon," Paarthurnax ordered and turned his attention to Odahviing who was perched on a rock nearby. He saw the younger dragon nod. He was surprised that Arngier hadn't noticed another dragon around. He turned his attention back to Dovahkiin as Arngier left Monahven.

Arngeir was surprised to find that very dragon already waiting for him. He didn't know the dragon's name and didn't want to know. He knew their history well enough, to be leery. He set out quickly to gather the supplies the dragons would need.

He worried as he gathered the supplies, he couldn't believe after all this time there was now a Dovahkiin. But the part that worried him was dragons were going to raise him. He knew the child would receive the training it needed for the voice, but he wasn't sure if it would be the proper training. He knew Paarthurnax wasn't the same as he used to be, but this new dragon he wasn't sure of or what part he had to play in all of this.

His other worry was the infant. The child was too young to be away from its mother. He hoped the child survived up there, he knew it would be rough going for a while. At the peak of the mountain was very cold with many storms. He wasn't sure how Paarthurnax would keep the child alive until it was able to fend for itself.

He walked back outside with a large bag over his shoulder. He tried to rush, but the bag was too heavy for rushing. "This is some of the things you'll need. Keep child warm or he won't survive. As for food, I am not sure how you'll take care of that problem. The child is too young to eat solid food yet. It will need milk for a while yet and mushed up food." Arngeir explained as he placed the heavy bag on the ground and stepped away. He watched the dragon pick it up with ease and took flight.

Odahviing flew to the peak and laid the bag down on the ground. With his snout he spread out the contents, noticing quite a few furs. "They said he will need milk and mushed up food. We need to find other food for Dovahkiin," Odahviing stated.

Paarthurnax nodded and took to the skies in search of proper food for the Dovahkiin. He knew he should give him a joor name, but he couldn't. The Dovahkiin deserved more respect than that.

He sighed, he knew the next few years were going to be difficult and hoped Dovahkiin would survive them. If he did, then he would be more powerful for it. He was to be raised as a dov and that is exactly what he planned, though there would have to be a few exceptions.

~oooooooooooo~

One year later

Paarthurnax scowled down at the toddling kiir. He should have never listened to Odahviing; he should have allowed the joorre to raise this kiir. He scowled at Odahviing as the red dragon landed nearby with another goat in his claws. They both could hear the trembling beat of the goat's heart as it quivered in fear. It was so tempting just to swallow it whole, but it wasn't for them to eat, it was for the kiir.

The changes Paarthurnax had to make to his life over the past year, was almost more than he could tolerate. There was no longer silence on his peak. He rarely had time to meditate, or the silence to do so. What peace he could find was when he kiir was sleeping. The kiir cried, yelled, giggled, and made so many other annoying noises. But it was also refreshing to have life on this mountain. He watched Dovahkiin as Odahviing herded the goat over to the child. He hoped this goat lasted longer than a week, if it didn't, they would have to start searching for more near where the Joorre lives and that was the last thing he wanted. It would oust them. It was better the joorre didn't know dragons were still around.

"Hopefully this one last longer than the last," Paarthurnax muttered as they stared at the terrified animal.

"If it doesn't, it will make a good snack," Odahviing said with a raspy chuckle.

"Once Dovahkiin becomes older we will have to find someone to teach him to fight as a joor," Paarthurnax warned.

"I don't think that is a wise decision. It would be best if we took care of his training ourselves," Odahviing warned.

"How many joorre have you taught to wield a sword or bow?" Paarthurnax asked with a snort of disdain.

It should be learning magic, the proper way," Odahviing snarled.

"Geh, this is true. It needs to know swords too," Paarthurnax murmured thoughtfully.

"Why? The dragon priest did well without blades their magic was more than enough," Odahviing reminded him.

Then we wait and see. If he shows signs of magic we teach him it, if not we find some one to teach him the way of the blade," Paarthurnaax reasoned.

~0000000000000~

Odahviing lay on the ground and snorted his annoyance as the young kiir tried to climb on his snout once more. At first it had been amusing, now he had enough of it. He puffed out a breath of air and chuckled as Dovahkiin tumbled backward with a squall. He expected tears, and wails, but none of those came. This time the Dovahkiin rose onto his short unsteady legs and toddled over to him once more.

Odahviing was surprised to say the least. He waited to see what the Dovahkiin was going to do. He gave a rumble of pleasure when he saw the Dovahkiin wasn't going to give up. Odahviing stayed still as the kiir finally made it onto his snout. He chuckled in amusement as Dovahkiin squealed in delight.

Slowly Odahviing rose to his full height and watched as Dovahkiin's eyes widened in apprehension. He gave a flip of his snout, tossing the kiir high into the air and gently catching him once more. When the squeals of delight stopped he placed Dovahkiin on the ground once more.

"One of these times you will do damage," Paarthurnax stated from his perch.

"You worry too much," Odahviing muttered.

"We should find and capture a joore to train Dovahkiin," Paarthurnax

"Niid, he will be learning magic. Have you not felt it old one? Plus he is just started eating solid food. We didn't train the priests until adulthood," Odahviing reminded him.

"Niid, they were trained since they were a kiir," Paarthurnax stated, with a confused look.

"Geh that is true. That changed when Alduin became power hungry, he didn't want kiir around then. They were a hazard, so we took joorre when they were older and started their training. We can start training Dovahkiin soon as we did of old," Odahviing murmured thoughtfully. "Then we start his training soon. When he has surpassed what we can teach him then we will capture a mage and have the mage teach him." Paarthurnaax said as he stared down at the sleeping kiir.

~oooooooooooo~

**Dovahkiin ten years old**

Dovahkiin looked up at the old grey dragon watching as he meditated. His stomach grumbled once more and Dovahkiin sighed. "Paarthurnax, I'm hungry," Dovahkiin stated and curled further into the furs around his shoulders.

His hands were sore from the use of magic. Today Paarthurnax had him casting until his fingers were numb. He remembered asking the dovah once if it would always hurt. His answer had been the way the dovah trained a joorre kiir, there would be pain, but they would be the better for it once their training was done.

He hoped so, and wondered when he wouldn't have pain.

He glanced around, waiting for the old dragon's reply and noticed dark, heavy, clouds were forming, giving warning of a storm coming. He moved closer to the word wall, and looked up at Paarthurnax. His somber face split into a grin when he old dragon climbed down off the word wall and curled around him. The dragon's natural heat kept the chill off of him. He curled against the warm scales sighing as his body slowly warmed up.

He looked at the skies once more and searched for Odahviing, but there was no sight of the younger dragon. He knew if Odahviing was here, he would already be soaring in the skies upon the dragon's back. Between Odahviing and Paarthurnax, Odahviing flew a lot more often than the older dragon. It was mostly Odahviing that took him flying, but there had been a few times where Paarthurnax took him out. Today was a longer day than usual, Paarthurnax had decided that his teachings with the thu'um and magic were to be longer than usual.

"You will hunt shortly," the old dragon answered as he curled more securely around Dovahkiin to ward off the biting, cold, gusting wind. He nuzzled the kiir, licking the dirt and grime off of his face. He paid particular attention to his hand, trying to sooth the pain they felt. He didn't know how the female dragons did it with their kiir, but after years of looking after Dovahkiin, he still wasn't used to it. The males were meant for fighting and protecting, not watching and looking after kiir. He didn't know how joorre did it either, _maybe he should find out_ he thought with amusement.

Dovahkiin curled up to the warmth, and squirmed when Paarthurnax decided to give him a bath, he tried pushing the large snout away, but it was no use. He scowled, but said nothing. He already learnt that it wouldn't make a difference. If Paarthurnax thought he needed cleaning he was going to be cleaned whether he liked it or not. He was glad it wasn't Odahviing, that dovah usually tossed snow at him with his snout and then used the wetness of the cold snow to wipe off his grime. By the time Odahviing was done, he was usually shivering so bad that he could barely move.

He glanced at the skies and wondered where Odahviing was. Usually he was here by now. "Paarthurnax, is Odahviing coming here today?" Dovahkiin asked.

"He will, eventually," Paarthurnax answered when he finished cleaning Dovahkiin.

Dovahkiin shook his head, wondering where the younger dragon was. He wished Odahviing was here so he could take to the skies. He hated being a joor, he wanted to be a dov and able to fly without having to wait for Odahviing to give him a ride.

He had to smirk, Odahviing was centuries years older than him and yet at the age of ten he was used to calling him a young dragon - that was his adoptive father's fault. He wondered if Odahviing could teach him like Paarthurnax does. Using the word walls and changing the words on them so he could read them and learn them. He highly doubted it. Odahviing was too hotheaded for that - as Paarthunax calls him.

"Call him," Paarthurnax ordered. He knew this would be a test for the young joor. Not once had he been able to call the dragon properly. But with being only ten winters old, he had already surpassed the Greybeards in the power of the voice. His thu'um was strong for one so small, already he mastered forceful push shout, fire and frost shouts. Soon, now that Dovahkiin had mastered those three shouts he planned on teaching him the rest. His teachings would become longer, and harder than the joor was used to. They needed Dovahkiin ready and time was running out.

He was surprise at how well the kiir pick up on their language and the joors language. He could speak both, and was starting to read both. He was more fluent in the dragon tongue than the joorre tongue. The written language - he could read and write most of the dragon language, it was the joor writings Dovahkiin was having a hard time with. The dragon language was more literal, whereas the joor language; one word had many meaning, to many different spellings.

Dovahkiin moved out from under Paarthurnax's wing and shivered as the cold air hit his now warm skin. He looked to the skies, seeing if he could see the red dragon anywhere, but there was no sight of him. Taking a breath he shouted. "ODAHVIING," Dovahkiin grinned when it finally came out right and he didn't land on his butt. He watched the skies intently waiting to see some sign of the dovah. His shoulders started to slump when there was no sighting of the dovah. He knew then that his thu'um wasn't powerful enough to catch Odahviing attention yet.

"Look," Paarthurnax said, motioning to the sky. A red dragon flew towards them opposite from where he had been looking. Paarthurnax watched as the Dovahkiin grinned with pride.

Paarthurnax had felt the power of the thu'um. It rivaled many of the lesser dov, Hopefully that meant that Dovahkiin would be more powerful as he grew older. Maybe this joor would be able to stop his brother. He hoped so, or the world they live in now would be at an end. He also knew that someday they would have to have Dovahkiin living with the joorre, so he could learn their ways.

Dovahkiin already had a basic understanding of them from his teachings. But there was only so much Odahviing and him could teach. They had ruled men, they hadn't needed to learn of them. Now after raising a joor he wished he had learnt some things at least.

"Drem, yol, lok, Dovahkiin. You called?" Odahviing snorted with amusement.

"Drem, yol, lok, Odahviing, It's time to go hunting," Dovahkiin stated as he climbed on Odahviing's neck.

Dovahkiin wasn't scared, he loved to fly and Odahviing took him everywhere. All he needed to do was ask and they flew there as long as it was within Skyrim.

"What is that place?" Dovahkiin asked, pointing down at some old ruins.

Odahviing scanned the ground to see what the kiir was pointing to. "The joorre call it Bleak Fall's Barrow," he answered. "Dovahgolz is within there, guarded by a powerful draugr."

"How many Dovah live now?" Dovahkiin asked quietly.

"More than the joorre think. The hated Blades have a book that lists some of us, but they missed many names, and some names were purposely placed on the stone so that dov would be around when Alduin came," Odahviing stated with a snort.

"Can I meet another dragon?" Dovahkiin asked excitedly.

"Niid," Odahviing said with amusement at how excited the boy was at that prospect.

They landed in a small valley, away from joorre eyes. That was the last thing the dovah needed, was for joorre seeing him. They didn't need to know that dragons were still around. For centuries they have kept this hidden, awaiting Alduin to return. Soon his brethren would make it known that they were here. They would have to be extra cautious when that time came, if it came soon. The Dovahkiin wasn't ready yet, there was still much for him to learn.

He snorted again in amusement. If someone ages ago would have told him he would enjoy the company of a joor kiir he would have killed them out right. But with this kiir being raised by Dov, it made this more bearable. He reminded Odahviing of a hatchling just learning their shouts, in a way it was very accurate description, though this hatchling would never learn to soar the skies as the dov.

Odahviing took down the two elk quickly, one for him and the other for Dovahkiin. "Cook your own," Odahviing commanded as he breathed fire on his own.

Dovahkiin moved closer to his and steadied himself, "Yol toor Shul," he shouted and smirked as it the fire cooked it. His shoulder's sagged once more when he noticed that it wasn't entirely cooked. He looked to Odahviing to see what he did wrong.

"You did nothing wrong, wait a moment and do it again," Odahviing stated as he sat back on his haunches.

Dovahkiin nodded once more and turned to his food. He shouted once more and watched as this time it was well done. "Why didn't my first shout cook it?" Dovahkiin asked.

"You have the soul of a dragon, but a joor body. Your body wasn't meant to do shouts even though you can. It takes you longer to recover than it does a dov. With constant practice you will recover faster," Odahviing explained.

"That still doesn't explain why I didn't cook it in the first try," Dovahkiin muttered with a scowl.

"Have you been meditating on Paarthurnax teachings?" Odahviing asked with a knowing look.

"Not really," Dovahkiin mumbled as he stared at the ground.

"And that is why you could not do it. To empower your thu'um you need to meditate, and focus on the words. You will always be able to shout, but that doesn't mean they will be powerful enough for when you need it. Always remember the strength of your thu'um means power. The stronger the thu'um, the more respect you will have with the dov," Odahviing explained before he started digging into his own food.

"Can you teach me a new shout?" Dovahkiin asked, with his mouth half full of food.

"Which shout?" Odahviing asked curiously as he stopped eating for a moment.

"Which shout do you think will be useful for me?" Dovahkiin counted with a grin.

"Hmm, this should be useful and annoy Paarthurnax for a bit," Odahviing murmured with a chuckled. He looked to the ground and breathed the words. He watched with pride as Dovahkiin absorbed the words with ease.

Dovahkiin closed his eyes as he absorbed Odahviing's knowledge of the new shout. "Wuld Na Kest, what do the joor call this shout?"

"Hmm, I am not sure Dovahkiin, we should ask the Greybears for their knowledge," Odahviing murmured and motioned to his back. He smirked as the young kiir ran and clambered onto his back quickly. With a great flap of his wings he took to the air with a laughing Dovahkiin. He had to grin as the kiir gripped onto his horns tightly as he dove quickly towards High Hrothgar. They spotted one of the Greybeards outside when they landed.

"Where is Arngier?" Dovahkiin asked Borri.

Dovahkiin watched as the elder nodded towards the great keep. He hated it in there it was so dark, cramped and stuffy. It seemed so stale within that he rarely came down here to see these men. Paarthurnax had told them they were masters of the voice. He had seen them shout often and knew it to be true, their voice was strong.

Dovahkiin walked inside, slowly walking around corners nervously. He didn't fear dark places, but they made him leery ever since Odahviing had taken to one of the old ruins for teaching. That was the first time he had met a draugr and he never wanted to meet another one.

He found Arngier meditating in the main hall, "Arngier, I need answers," Dovahkiin stated as he watched the joor.

"With what?" Arngier muttered, he had known it had been a bad idea for the dov to raise a child. He knew what dragons were like and this child was just like them. He looked down at humans, and seemed prideful. He never asked, always demanded and expected answers.

"'Wuld Na Kest,' what is the shout called." Dovahkiin asked, waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Whirlwind sprint," Arngier stated.

Dovahkiin nodded and walked out, not bothering with small talk that joor liked to do. He found it annoying and a waste of breath.

Dovahkiin walked over to Odahviing, "did you find the answer you were looking for?" the red dragon asked.

"Geh, Arngier said it's called Whirlwind sprint," Dovahkiin answered.

"Aptly named," Odahviing murmured and took wing to the top of the mountain.

~ooooooooooooo~

Paarthurnax sat on his word wall with scowl as he watched Dovahkiin sprint the area. He thought about disciplining the kiir, but that would be pointless. "Dovahkiin rest," Paarthurnax ordered firmly.

"But Paarthurnax, its fun," Dovahkiin complained.

"Dovahkiin, it's time to learn," Paarthurnax commanded in a firm voice. He glanced behind him when he heard another land. He knew by the grin that it was Odahviing that taught Dovahkiin this shout. "Since you are the one to teach him this shout, you can teach him today."

"Fine, I will," Odahviing grinned. "Then he should learn shouts that would be beneficial to him, not these annoying ones of calming animals, and such," Odahviing spat with annoyance.

"You didn't seem to mind using that shout on the goats if I remember correctly," Paarthurnax reminded him. "Every shout should be learned, they all have their benefits, and all are needed. Do not forget this Odahviing in your brashness." Paarthurnax said lightly.

"Geh, what you say is true. Teach him," Odahviing muttered and glanced at the Dovahkiin. Now he regretted playing this prank on the old dragon. "Dovahkiin, it is time for teaching, not playing." Odahviing watched as Dovahkiin stopped fooling around and took a seat at the world wall. He tried not to show his amusement that the Dovahkiin followed his command. It brought back many memories of when many joorre followed him.

~oooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin 12 years of age

Odahviing and Paarthurnax talked quietly as Dovahkiin read the text on the wall. They were surprised of the transformation of the kiir since he went out flying with Odahviing. Dovahkiin had surpassed their teachings in magic, it had only taken two years after that fateful day. Paarthurnax wasn't sure what happened then, but whatever it was, had benefited Dovahkiin greatly.

"It is time for us to find someone to train him," Paarthurnax stated.

"True, I'll go out and find someone and be back shortly," Odahviing said before taking flight.

"Who is Odahviing bringing back?" Dovahkiin asked, glancing up from the world wall.

"Someone to further your magic," Paarthurnax said and then shouted Dovahkiin first word to learn today on his wall.

"Why can't you keep teaching me magic?" Dovahkiin asked, quizzically.

"I can teach you the ancient magic, but not the magic that is used now. We need a joor for that," Paarthurnax explained.

"I thought no joorre other than the Greybeards were allowed up here," Dovahkiin muttered.

"Not true. I used to train many, but as the years passed, less and less came. The one Odahviing brings will not be training in the way of the voice. He will only be here to teach you until his usefulness runs out then we must dispose of him." Paarthurnax explained.

"What happens if he does not want to train me?" Dovahkiin asked.

"He will. He won't have a choice," Paarthurnax stated. "Enough. It's time for you to learn."

~oooooooooooooooo~

Sixteen years of age

Dovahkiin let out a small groan as he sat near the blazing fire. The cold chill slowly left his body as he relaxed. His muscles ached, but it was a good ache, it told him that he had a good work out. He glanced at the Joor Odahviing had brought back, the odd thing was he never learnt the man's name. Both Dovah didn't think it important enough to learn so the mage remained nameless while he stayed alive on Monahven. He knew that once the joor couldn't train him more the jul would be dead. It was for their protection, no Joorre could know about dragons yet.

He heard the roar before he saw the red dragon and grinned. Odahviing was coming, now he could be soaring in the sky. He watched as the dragon landed, kicking up snow everywhere. He wiped the snow from his face with a scowl and snickered as the other jul started swearing at Odahviing. He waited patiently to see what Odahviing was going to do. He wasn't surprised when the red dragon shouted 'yol' just in front of the terrified jul feet. Dovahkiin couldn't help it, he burst out laughing when the jul skittered away quickly.

He watched the man took a seat quickly by the fire, his face dark with a scowl. He still didn't understand how after so many years this man hadn't become used to living with dov. What surprised him more was, neither Odahviing nor Paarthurnax hadn't killed him yet.

He glanced towards his guardians and listened in on the conversation. He wasn't surprised when he heard that they were talking about killing the jul. He was surprised it had taken this long. When the Jul first got here, he had tried countless times to kill either dragons at one time or another. He thought for sure they would have killed him then, but they hadn't. Instead they shouted at him, burning him badly. It took weeks for him to heal with the help of a special shout. It was the same time that he learnt that shout. It was a handy shout, but took a long time to recover from. After using that shout for the first time he hadn't been able to use a thu'um for the rest of the day.

As he listened, he knew the jul had pushed it too far and it was time for him to go.

"**When do we you plan on getting rid of him?" Dovahkiin asked. **

"**When he is useless, he cannot leave the mountain, Dovahkiin" Odahviing answered. **

Dovahkiin nodded, he agreed the jul would give them away. It was unsafe for them. He would tell the joorre that dragons were back and they would either believe or not, but they couldn't take the chance.

"Do you want to practice more?" Dovahkiin asked the jul.

"Sure, you need it," the man stated with a sneer. He shrugged, used to the jul ire. It started showing around the second year he had been up here. It had gotten progressively worse as time wore on. He knew soon the man wouldn't be breathing. His guardians were starting to lose their patients with the joor.

Dovahkiin knew what practice was, but this wasn't it. The man's magic was aiming to kill not teach him. He knew now that it was time. He gathered his energy, as he moved around the clearing, dodging the blasts the other mage was throwing at him. He let his magic go and watched as the fireball covered the other mage. He thought the fight was done, but he was very wrong. Coldness hit, making his bones ache with it. He hissed in pain and gathered another fireball. He watched as the man was flung back with a howl of pain. He stalked over to the man and made the same mistake once more, thinking the fight was over. He hadn't thought joor were so resilient it was a mistake that he had learnt to remember. He didn't bother with magic as the man struggled to his feet. He didn't bother dodging the fireball heading his way. He accepted the pain of the fireball and brought his dagger down, jabbing it deeply in the man's neck. He watched as blood pooled around the man and felt nothing. It didn't bother him that he just killed a person. He didn't flinch when Odahviing walked over and grabbed the body. He didn't blink or flinch as the dragon tossed the body into the air and swallowed it whole.

He knew all joorre would be disgusted at this sight. He had been taught that the joorre feared the dov for good reason. But as far as he was concerned, they were just following their nature. It just happen that joorre were part of their food chain.

He had been in the joor cities a few times now to learn. Luckily for him most ignored him. Every time he entered a city he remembered his teachings and the warnings his family gave him. Odahviing had been most instant on never giving his name and it was one thing he always followed. Another was to never use his thu'um where joorre could hear it and he followed that one too.

Dovahkiin glanced around, seeing the pride in both dovah eyes. This was a proud moment for him, almost the same as the time he found out his thu'um was powerful. He honestly thought his thu'um was more powerful than most dov with the exception of these two. It was something he took pride in, that his thu'um was strong. When he defeated Alduin he would need all the power he could muster to rule the dov. And he couldn't waver or show weakness, that would be his folly.

Soon he would face his destiny and defeat Alduin, and then lead the dragons. This was his main destiny, defeating Alduin, though leading the dov he wasn't sure if that was part of his destiny, but it was part of his plan. He was Dovahkiin, dragon hunter. He took their souls so they didn't rise again when called. And when Aldiun was dead he would prove he was the strongest.

"Looks like we will need to find another to teach me," Dovahkiin stated with amusement.

"You fought well," Odahviing praised. "The body did not bother you?"

"Nid, it was me or him. I was the stronger," Dovahkiin answered with a shrug. He could feel their pride. He was tired now, after the long day. He went over to Odahviing, placing his furs on the ground and leaning against the Dovah. He allowed the dragon's heat to bathe him in warmth.

~ooooooooooooooo~

"It's time you left here. Alduin is coming, I can feel it," Paarthurnax stated as he looked down at the young man who was like a son to him. Only with family were dragons affectionate and he had treated Dovahkiin as if he was his own offspring. Odahviing - he wasn't sure where Dovhakiin stood with the other dragon. They were good friends, he knew that and he knew the other dragon would protect him with his life. The joor had earned the other dragon's respect more so than any other, even himself, which was surprising.

But there was still more the joor needed to do before he was ready to face his destiny. He needed to leave from here. Odahviing would be the best to teach him now. He knew this and accepted it. Paarthurnax watched as Odahviing nudged the Dovahkiin and smirked as he heard the grumbling. The two would go hunting and then leave Skyrim until he was a full adult. They had discussed it many times.

"Are you sure I should leave?" Dovahkiin asked as he walked over to Paarthurnax.

"Geh, you must for your own safety. Soon Aldiun will be here and your destiny will begin," Paarthurnax told the young Dovahkiin.

"And if I don't want to leave?" Dovahkiin asked quietly, sadness entering his eyes as he stared at the older dragon.

"It matters not. You know this. You must leave Dovahkiin," Paarthurnax muttered and nuzzled Dovahkiin.

Dovahkiin rested his forehead against Paarthurnax's snout, "Will I be allowed to come back home?"

"Geh, you will in time. For now Odahviing will watch over you and keep you safe," Paarthurnax murmured giving Dovahkiin a gentle nudge of his snout, pushing him away. Sadness entered him as he watched Dovahkiin fly away on the younger dragon's back. He wondered if he would see his kul again. With many dangers about, many things could happen. He trusted Odahviing to protect Dovahkiin, yet he still worried.

Dovahkiin watched Paarthurnax until he was just a spot, "Odahviing, do you believe I will see him again?" Dovahkiin asked quietly. Even though the wind was roaring by them he knew the dragon heard.

"Geh, I do. Unless his brother kills him when he returns. It is something you should be prepared for Dovahkiin," Odahviing answered him honestly.

"Geh, you are right. We will have to wait and see," Dovahkiin murmured, giving the huge mountain that had been his home for so long a final glance. He could feel his eyes burning with unshed tears, but he wasn't going to show them. The Dov showed no weakness nor would he. He would not dishonor his father like that. Paarthurnax may not be his true father, but he was the only one he knew and he would honor his father's teachings.

"It is time to hunt and then leave," Odahviing reminded him, testing to see how Dovahkiin would react.

"Geh, we will hunt and then leave. Then we continue my training until it is time to return," Dovahkiin stated firmly.

Odahviing gave a loud roar of pride before dipping low to the ground and catching their prey.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I have changed the story to suit my needs. It still basically follows the story line, but with a few changes. As I said before, this part of this story is posted on Kinkmeme, but this is the revised version. There is more in this version and some major changes. To make life easier for everyone I will translate a few words that I didn't in the other chapter. They will be used constantly in this story. The ones that I don't use constantly will be in brackets. **_

_**Geh: yes**_

_**Niid/Nid: no**_

_**Jul: man**_

_**Joor(e)/joorre: mortal/mortals**_

_**Kiir: child**_

_**Thur: Overlord**_

_**I think that is about it, if not message me and I'll put them up in the next chapter which will be out tomorrow. So please someone leave a review and let me know what you think of this story. I live on reviews, the make writing a story so worth it.**_

**Chapter 1: Helgen**

"Where are we heading?" Dovahkiin asked as they soared through the air. The years had passed quickly, but he had learned a lot. Not much about the joorre, but a lot more about the dov. Now he knew how he would be able to rule the dov.

"Can't you feel it?" Odahviing asked, craning his neck to see Dovahkiin.

"That Alduin has risen? Geh, I can feel it on the air. I feel his call. Are you going to return to him Odahviing?" Dovahkiin asked worriedly.

"Niid, I will not be returning as his lieutenant. I will stay with Paarthurnax where it will be safer," Odahviing answered as he scanned the trees for a good place to land.

"You never answered, where are we heading?" Dovahkiin asked once more.

"I will be landing in the woods and you can go into the city to replace the blade you lost," Odahviing answered with a chuckle as he landed.

"I don't need the blade. My magic is good enough," Dovahkiin protested.

"How many times has your magic run low and you had to depend on your blade?" Odahviing asked with a smirk.

"You have a point, I'll head out and purchase a new blade," Dovahkiin muttered.

"Proceed with caution, there are joorre nearby."

"I can smell them. If I am caught I will call for you when it is safe," Dovahkiin told him.

"I will be here unless you take too long, then I will take to the skies and search," Odahviing said as he curled up on the rocks. "And remember do not harm the joorre."

"I remember," Dovahkiin muttered as he walked away from the napping dovah. He stopped as another thought hit him. This thought bothered him, made him fearful and he hated it. But he needed to know the answer.

"Odahviing do you think Paarthurnax still lives?" Dovahkiin asked quietly.

"Geh, I do," Odahviing answered, certainty filling his voice.

"Good. After I purchase my blade I want to go to Monahven," Dovahkiin declared, his stance firm as he glared at the smirking dragon.

"Niid. Not until the call, Dovahkiin," Odahviing reminded him.

"Niid! We will go!" Dovahkiin snapped coldly, his voice vibrating with the build up of the thu'um.

"Dovahkiin!" Odahviing warned.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" Dovahkiin shouted his anger at the dovah.

"You thu'um is powerful, but not powerful enough kiir. Do not test me!" Odahviing warned.

Odahviing sighed when he saw Dovahkiin about to shout once more. Without hesitation he knocked Dovahkiin to the ground and hid his snicker. He smirked tauntingly down at Dovahkiin. "Conceded," Odahviing ordered.

"Niid! FUS RO DAH!" Dovahkiin shouted, throwing Odahviing off of him. His eyes widened, this was the first time ever that he was able to get the upper hand against the dovah. He was surprise, but proud of himself. He had just proven his voice had strengthened more. He hoped it would be enough to stand his ground against Odahviing.

He braced himself for the shout he knew that was coming. Odahviing thu'um hit him, he stumbled back a few steps before righting himself once again. He looked the dovah dead in the eye and smirked.

"Thuri," Odahviing said proudly and he bowed his head towards Dovahkiin. "You've grown strong, Paarthurnax would be proud. Now you are ready to face Aldiun."

Dovahkiin smiled proudly, Odahviing had just called him Thuri. He knew of the dovah history and this was a great victory. "Then you will take me to Paarthurnax?" Dovahkiin asked, trying his best to keep his voice devoid of all emotions.

"Niid, it is too dangerous. You know this. Alduin could be there waiting for you and use Paarthurnax against you. We will wait thuri," Odahviing stated adamantly.

"Krosis, Odahviing. Drem, geh, you are correct. We will wait," Dovahkiin muttered and walked over to the red dragon. He placed his hand on the dragon's snout, petting the warn scales.

"I will go to the city and pick up a blade. When I return we will find somewhere safe to stay," Dovahkiin told him before heading off into the trees.

Odahviing watched him walk away, "No, we won't thuri. Your place is with the joor now," he said softly that he knew Dovahkiin wouldn't hear.

~ooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin didn't know how long he stayed in the tree line watching as men were being hauled off into carts. He was surprised to see one gagged and his hands bound, while all the others only had their hands bound. He wondered what made that joor so special that he would be gagged. His first thought was this man knew the way of the voice. He remembered mention of a joor that had trained with the Greybeard before he arrived at Monahven. He thought back to his talk with Arngier about that man, what he remember was vague at best. The man had left to fight in the war, he had only learnt a few shouts. His grasp on the dragon language was basic. He couldn't remember what they meant by that. It didn't really matter as it was.

Dovahkiin took in the two different uniforms, one blue in color the other brown in color. He was pretty sure this was about the war that was going on. He didn't know much about the war other than one faction was against something or another. He hadn't bothered learning the specifics,. The war didn't affect the dov so it hadn't mattered. He still didn't understand why Odahviing had him spying in bars of all things. It was the only time he entered a joorre buildings. He never ate or drank their food, he had been sent there for information. Mainly when Odahviing flew to close to a village and they needed to know if the dovah was spotted.

Slowly he walked out of the bush and watched. He growled low when one of those other men wearing brown armor stormed over to him. He thought about shouting all of them to thier death, but he had been told not to harm the joorre, so he wouldn't harm them..

"Tie him and put him with the others," One of them ordered. _'Great, just what he needed to be sitting in close quarters with joorre.'_ He thought with disgust.

He was seated across from a large nord, almost as large as himself. Beside him the gagged man was place and across from the gagged man was a puny joor. If the carriage bounced wrong there was a good chance that puny man would fall out.

He glanced ahead of the wagon and spotted many people riding horses and another carriage. He glanced behind them and saw another rider. Lastly he looked up in the sky over the tree tops and saw Odahviing watching, waiting. All he had to do was shout and the dragon would come and roast all of them, but that meant ousting dragons. So he didn't call, not until he was desperate. He was probably going to jail, later he would break his way out and run to a clearing that was away from prying eyes.

"Why is he gagged?" Dovahkiin asked, sneering as he scowled at the gagged man.

"Watch yourself, you are speaking of Ulfric Stormcloak the next true high king," the nord across from him bit out.

"Nahlot joor! _(Silence mortal!)_ Or you will not make your destination! Answer my question nu _(now)_," Dovahkiin commanded, his voice reverberating with the temptation of shouting. He saw the jul eyes widen and fear enter them. He could smell fear off of them all and enjoyed it.

"He's gagged so he doesn't shout, it's how he killed the high king," the puny man stated with fear.

"Gagging does not stop the thu'um," Dovahkiin stated with a chuckle. "Mey." _(fool)_

"How do you know this?" the big man asked.

"Mey, obviously I was taught," Dovahkiin said with a disdainful shake of his head. He noticed the insulted look and didn't care, it was only the truth. He may not know the customs of these people, but he had been taught enough about them. When and if he stayed in their towns he would learn more if needed. He still needed to decide if he was going to stay with them or at Monahven.

He chuckled as he saw Odahviing once more. He was so tempted to shout his name just to scare the joorre. It wouldn't be the first time he and Odahviing had done something like that, nor would it be the last. The both of them enjoyed instilling fear in their prey.

He scowled as the wagon jerked to a stop in the middle of the road, surrounded by trees. They were nowhere near a village, so he wondered what was going on. "What's the hold up?" he heard one of the joor call.

"I thought I saw something large flying over the tops of the trees," another called back.

"You're just imaging things," another scoffed. Dovahkiin laughed at the fear he could hear in that one joor voice. It was amusing.

"You don't seem surprised," the man across from him said.

"I'm not. It's my ride and he's getting impatient," Dovahkiin murmured with amusement.

"You're ride flies?" the nord snort with disbelief and gave him a mocking look.

"Geh, he does," Dovahkiin answered as he closed his eyes to meditate.

Ralof noticed as soon as the man spoke those foreign words that Ulfric's attentions have been unwavering on the strange man. Ralof didn't trust the man; his tone clearly stated that he was better than them. What else about that man that made him leery was the vibration from the man's voice, almost like he was about to shout, but was holding it back. It wasn't a shout, nothing like Ulfrics, but there was a resonance behind it that made him wary.

He couldn't believe the young man was sleeping, now of all times. He seemed so relaxed, as if there was no worry in the world. Actually it didn't shock him much; the man didn't seem right in the head as it was. He glanced at his Jarl and noticed him watching the man intently. He had never seen Ulfric look at someone this intent. He didn't want that stare turned to him, but something about this man caught Ulfric's interest.

"I can feel you watching me Bronjun _(Jarl)_," the man grumbled. Rolaf watched Jarl Ulfric's eyes widened, and he stared more intently at the man.

"What's your name stranger?" Ralof asked.

"I am not a stranger to these lands joor. Skyrim hasn't changed much since I lived here last," the stranger answered without opening his eyes.

"Your accent isn't one I recognize from Skyrim," Ralof stated.

"Isn't it?" the man countered with a condescending smirk. "Don't be too sure, there are people and places in Skyrim you've never been or met joor."

"Oh, like where?" Ralof scoffed. He was pretty sure anywhere he hadn't been this stranger hadn't been either. He made it sound like he had been everywhere.

"Monahven," Dovahkiin answered with a small smirk. Ralof wasn't sure what to make of him, he seemed too sure of himself, he had an air of danger to him also, but that was easily ignored now.

"Never heard of it," Ralof muttered, he didn't know what language the man was talking, but wasn't impressed with his amusement.

Dovahkiin laughed, "Mey!" he spat contemptuously. Ralof scowled at him, he knew he just been insulted, but wasn't sure how or what the young man said. He looked to Ulfric and see his intent stare had increased.

"What language are you speaking?" Ralof asked with a growl.

His eyes widened when the stranger returned his growl with one of his own. The real scary part, the strangers growl sounded more animalistic than anything he could ever do. His was of frustration and anger, yet the strangers, was of an animal, warning and anger.

"Ask your In_ (master)_, it seems he knows considering the intent stare he's has been giving me," the man said without even once glancing at Ulfric. _This man made him very nervous._ Ralof thought with a shiver.

"Wake me when we get there," the stranger stated as he leaned back in his seat and his body relaxing, but Ralof could see it was a ruse, this man wasn't relaxed in the slightest. He knew one sound or one wrong movement and this man would be awake and alert.

~ooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin opened his eyes when the man tapped his leg. He glanced around seeing all the same people, but now they were coming to a village. He smirked when he saw Odahviing nearby still high in the sky. But he also knew something else, something that Odahviing feared was coming, he watched as Odahviing flew overhead, too far in the sky to see unless you knew what you were looking for.

He thought about calling, but he knew that would put the dovah in danger so he wouldn't unless he absolutely needed him. He wondered if it was Alduin that was coming and that was why Odahviing looked as if he was leaving, it was the only reason he could see.

He grunted as the wagon he was on jerked to a stop. He hopped down with the rest of the people, waiting for his name to be called like the rest of them, but he knew his name wasn't in those lists.

He looked at the man who asked for his name. It was the same man that had been behind the wagon. He wondered if he should give it. He closed his eyes and silently debated and made his decision, Alduin was here, he could feel it. If he could feel the dovah, then the dovah could feel him, so it didn't matter. He was already ousted.

"I won't ask again prisoner; who are you?" Hadvar asked.

Hadvar swallowed thickly as amber eyes opened and met his. "Dovahkiin," the man said calmly with a condescending smirk. What unnerved him was there was a rumble to that voice, you could feel it on the ground where he stood.

Silence fell, people stopped and stared. All held their breath as they looked at the man. You could see on people's faces that they didn't know what to make of what just happened. The man had spoken and it was the rumble that shocked people. Hadvar could hear some of them whispering that this man was the dragonborn of old legends. He didn't believe it, but it wouldn't matter soon. Either this man would be set free since he wasn't a stormcloak or Tulius will have plans for him.

"Your name!" the captain demanded.

"That is my name Joor. Dovahkiin. In your language it means, dragon hunter born," he spat contemptuously.

Dovahkiin watched as the woman standing beside the man hesitated, watching him warily. He noticed how everyone watched him, some with reverence, and others with fear and there were a few not understanding. Joor, he didn't understand them. He wished he was on top of Monahven right now, where he belonged.

"Get in line," Someone else said. This one he knew commanded these men in brown. He had heard the name General Tullius mentioned earlier, but thought nothing of it. This man had been one of the ones that didn't understand, he could see it in the man's eyes.

"Ol him hind," _(as you wish)_ Dovahkiin answered with a shrug. He stood beside the one he had sat across from him, he wrinkled his nose as the strong stench of fear came to him. The gagged man stood on the other side of him, once again he was watching him intently ignoring what the general was saying to him. He found that amusing that the one giving orders at the moment was being ignored by the one he hated the most. Dovahkiin wondered what would happen now.

Dovahkiin turned his attention to the skies, barely paying attention to what was happening. At the moment there were larger worries, his enemy was coming closer. He could feel the dragon more profoundly as time past. He knew Aldiun was coming here for him.

He smirked when he first heard it, a low roar announcing Ulduin's arrival. He noticed that most shrugged it off, while others glanced around nervously.

"It was nothing, continue with the executions," Tullius ordered.

"And that is where you are wrong jul, it wasn't nothing," Dovahkiin stated firmly.

"Silence," Tullius hissed. He couldn't wait till this man lost his head. He was a danger, they had all seen it, but he had also seen how the stormcloaks and his men look at this man with reverence.

"Then it is your death," Dovahkiin stated.

Tullius narrowed his eyes and turned his back on the man deciding to ignore him.

Dovahkiin glanced around, trying to find Alduin. His second roar had been very close, just over the mountains. He hoped Odahviing was safe.

He watched the skies, and saw Alduin in the distance. He wanted to do something, but his name had been called. It was now or never he to be careful of what he did, he needed to stay alive to fulfill his destiny. He was positive this meeting with Alduin wouldn't be the last one. There was no way he could allow himself to be harmed to badly. He needed to remember all his teachings and hoped he survived this confrontation.

"To the block prisoner," He was ordered.

"No!" Dovahkiin stated, standing firmly in his place as he watched the dragon make his way to them.

"I will not ask a second time," the woman stated.

Dovahkiin took two steps and raised his eyes to the tower in front of him. He watched as Alduin landed. "Yol lok, Dovahkiin," Alduin stated.

"Yol lok Alduin, you will be stopped," Dovahkiin stated, before ducking and running. The shout just missed him, but his hands were still tied, which made things awkward. He needed to cut these bonds. He caught movement and watched as quite a few people in blue ran to another tower. He decided to go there and maybe one of them can release him.

He ran through the door, "Release me." He ordered to the once gagged man.

"Fight for me and I will cut your bonds," Ulfric stated.

"Nid, your war is not mine. I have more important fight ahead of me," Dovahkiin muttered with a scowl. He didn't bother waiting to see if he was going to be cut free. Instead he ran up the stair in search of freedom.

He ran up to a hole in the wall that Alduin made while searching for him. He spotted a burning building across the way and wondered if he could make the jump. He glanced behind him when he heard racing footsteps behind him and saw the nord that was in the carriage with him asking the questions. "What?" Dovahkiin snarled with a snap of his teeth.

"We need to get out of here," Ralof told him. Truthfully he felt safer following this man than being without him.

"Then cut my bonds instead of staring at me in fear," he snapped, holding his hands out. He sighed in relief when the man cut his bonds. "Follow! Don't make sudden movements other than jumping across. The dragon is Alduin," Dovahkiin told him quickly.

He let the man jump first and quickly followed. He was surprised the nord was following him with how he reeked of fear. "You ready Jul?"

"Yeah, I am ready."

"Good, follow closely, do as I do and we will live," Dovahkiin said before rushing out of the building. He stopped and searched the skies. He saw Alduin on the other side, nowhere near them.

"Follow closely," Dovahkiin ordered.

"Ralof, you traitor, I can't let you leave," Hadvar bellowed when he saw the man from the wagon and Ralof running.

"Silence! We do not have time for this. If you both want to live, then follow. If you keep making noise I will leave you here," Dovahkiin threatened.

"You're still a prisoner," Hadvar reminded him.

"Joor, you are testing my patients! FUS!" Dovahkiin shouted and glanced at the skies quickly to make sure Alduin wasn't near. He sighed in relief when he saw Alduin still terrorizing the other people. "Now follow silently or don't follow at all." He didn't bother waiting for a reply.

Dovahkiin cringed as they entered a building. Both men had said there was a way out. He hoped they found it soon. He was pleasantly surprised that the joorre hadn't fought anymore. They hadn't spoken a word since he reprimanded them.

He turned to them, "Do you know how to use those swords?" he asked.

"Of course," Ralof answered incredulously that he would even ask.

"Good. Follow, no talking," Dovahkiin ordered.

"Don't you ever ask?" Hadvar wondered out loud.

Dovahkiin growled and moved quickly. He shoved the man in brown roughly against the wall. The sharp edge of his blade pressed into the skin of his throat. He felt movement and glanced at the man in blue armor. Dovahkiin eyes narrowed as he noticed the blade rose in his directions. "FUS RO DAH!" he shouted, sending the man flying. He watched as the man crashed into the wall. Dovahkiin narrowed his eyes into slits, challenging the man in blue armor to do his worst.

"You will follow my orders or die joor," he growled before dropping the man. He didn't bother to see if they were going to follow him, it didn't really matter to him if they did. Any who attacked him he would kill, not worrying about what colors they wore.

He heard their footsteps behind him. They reached one door, he didn't wait for them and burst through the door. Two men in brown armor were taking things out of barrels. He didn't care, he was going to let them take what they wanted.

The closest one noticed him and raised his sword. Dovahkiin scowled, he didn't have time to fight with them. "YOL TOOR SHUL," he shouted and watched as they were set ablaze. Their yells didn't last long before they collapsed to the ground, burnt to a crisp.

"Still following me I see," Dovahkiin murmured as he noticed the two.

"We need to get out of here," Hadvar muttered.

"Geh, we do. You lead," Dovahkiin ordered. They moved quickly through the halls until they came to the torture room. Dovahkiin didn't bother trying to side with anyone, he attacked all in the room other than the two who were accompanying him.

Hadvar watched the man fight using magic. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, but at least it was helping them at the moment. What caught him off guard was neither him or Ralof had to lift a sword to fight. This man had been doing all the fighting and it seemed he didn't care what color the people wore. But he did notice that he didn't attack until those in the room attacked first. He wondered where this man had learnt his magic. He was surprised that this man knew magic, most mages were skinny, with barely any muscles. This man was as large as he was.

There was another thing that bothered him, the man had said his name was Dovahkiin. Hadvar wasn't sure what to think, they had witnessed his shouts quite a few times now. He had quite the variety of them too. So far he used fire, ice, and another that froze a person. Then he had personally felt the one where it pushes a person away. He didn't want a repeat of that shout, it hurt. Now he understood how Ulfric had won his duel against the old king. He wasn't sure how he felt about it now after having a taste of a shout.

Dovahkiin stopped when one of them placed a hand on his shoulder. He glared at the man in brown until he removed his hand. "What do you want?" Dovahkiin asked lethally. .

"What is your real name?" the one who had asked for his name the first time asked.

"Dovahkiin," he answered tiredly.

"That's your title, but you must have a name," Hadvar argued.

"That is my name!" Dovahkiin snapped coldly.

"Dovahkiin is a title, what about a name your parents gave you not the Greybeards?" Hadvar asked nervously.

"I do not know my real parents and if they gave me a different name, it would have been when I was a babe. Don't know it now," the man answered. Hadvar and Ralof looked at him in shock.

"Where are your parents, why didn't they raise you?" Hadvar asked shocked.

"Dead. They deserve no less for running in fear," Dovahkiin spat disgustedly.

"Then who raised you?" the one with blue armor asked.

"That knowledge is my own," Dovahkiin stated, before moving through another room. They had killed people from both sides of whatever factions they belonged to. He wasn't going to discriminate and if these two didn't like that was there problem.

~oooooooooooo~

They made it outside through a cave. He had a bear pelt and some cooked meat. He was happy. Now it was time to call his ride or so he thought until he saw Alduin fly over them. The two men that had been following him ducked down behind a boulder. He wasn't going to ruin their day and tell them the boulder wouldn't hide them from Alduin gaze. Let them believe they were safe.

"I am going to call for my ride and the first one who tries to kill him will be his meal," He warned with a smirk. He had done enough, he got them out alive, and that should be good enough.

"ODAHVIING," he shouted to the skies. The ground shook, his voice split through the sky like thunder. The two joorre trembled at the sound of his voice. He smirked condescendly, it was the way it should be, joorre trembling before his power.

His condescending grin turned into a peaceful one when he saw a glint of red in the distance.

Dovahkiin gave a relieved grin when the ground quaked as Odahviing landed. He ignored the gasps of fear behind him. "I spoke with Alduin, he sent his message. I think the joorre know now that he is alive.

"How did you confrontation go?" Odahviing asked.

"I used my Thu'um on him once. Odahviing, my thu'um is powerful, but he brushed it off," Dovahkiin murmured. It gulled him that he had to admit a weakness.

"In a true battle, it would take more than just using your voice once. You know this. Remember thuri, you brushed his own thu'um off," Odahviing reminded him.

"Geh, true. But I do need more power before confronting Alduin. He will be gaining power as we speak and so must I," Dovahkiin murmured thoughtfully.

"Then it was a good idea that I left when I did," Odahviing stated. It irked him that he had to leave Dovahkiin to fight on his own, but there had been no choice. If he had stayed he would be dead right now or serving Alduin once more. He wouldn't betray his thuri, Dovahkiin deserved better than that.

"I know and understand. Now let's get out of here," Dovahkiin said as he walked over to the dovah.

"Niid, you must stay with the joorre for the time being. Paarthurnax thinks it's best you learn their ways for now." Odahviing stated.

"Paarthurnax lives?" Dovahkiin asked hopefully.

"Geh, he does," Odahviing said with amusement.

"So I am to stay with the joorre and learn their ways?" Dovahkiin asked with disgust.

"Geh, you are. Paarthurnax think it will be best," Odahviing told him.

"Niid, I require drem not these constant drabble," Dovahkiing sneered as he glanced at the joorre behind him. He could smell their fear and like it. He wanted them afraid of him.

"Dovahkiin, remember no harm to the joorre in their cities," Odahviing warned.

"Geh I remember. Tell Paarthurnax I'll be at Monahven shortly," Dovahkiin warned.

"Go start your destiny. I'll be around to help when you need it. Now is the time to gain power. Take the sil of Alduin's followers," Odahviing advised.

"Is there any shouts that I don't know?" Dovahkiin asked curiously.

"Niid, you are a dov, be one," Odahviing said before giving a powerful flap of his wings. Dovahkiin watched him fly away until he was no more than a small spot in the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for the review, glad people are enjoying this story. One person asked how will Dovahkiin react to the mages mission. I don't know, I haven't got that far with this story and I am not sure if I will be doing those missions in this story.**_

_**On to translations. Geh: Yes, Nid or niid: no, krosis: sorry, kiir: child, joor/joore/joorre: mortal/mortals, Monahven/ Throat of the World. Most of these will be used constantly during the story.**_

**CHAPTER 3**

"You're….you are friends with a dragon?" the one with blue armor stuttered.

"Geh," Dovahkiin answered, before starting his trek to a new town. He stopped and turned back to the two men following him. "Where is the closest village or city?"

"Riverwood, is the closest. That is where we are from and heading right now," One with brown armor answered.

"Fine, I'll head to Riverwood," Dovahkiin said with a shrug as he started walking once again.

Idly he wondered if he was powerful enough to go against Alduin yet. He wasn't sure. His voice was powerful, he knew this, but he needed more than his thu'um. Joor body wasn't meant to do a thu'um, so he couldn't do it as often as a dragon, though he was taught recover faster than he should. He body had been honed as a weapon since he was a kiir. He had been training for this fight for years and still he didn't think he was powerful enough. He would kill more dragons, make his thu'um known and feared. That should help him in his quest. He would have to talk to Paarthurnax too.

They walked in silence, he was surprised that the jul knew what silence was. Since he had met them they had questions, too many of them. There had been no time to actually meditate on what was happening or forming any type of plans. It was annoying. Now he understood how Paarthurnax felt when he was a kiir with many questions.

He smirked as three wolves decided to attack, and so close to the village. Before either jul could do anything he shout, fire spewed from his mouth and cooked them._ More food for later _he thought with relief.

He walked into the village and flinched, it was noisy. Lots of people talking, like any other village he came across. He nodded to the one in blue armor as he walked away and then turned to the one in brown armor. "What?" he asked when the man stared at him.

"You never asked what our names were," the man commented.

Dovahkiin rolled his eyes, "What is your name?"

"Hadvar, the other man was Ralof," Hadvar answered, he watched confusion cloud the man's eyes and wondered why.

"What do your names mean? They are of no language I know," he murmured.

Hadvar hesitated, no one had ever asked him that and he had no answer. "As far as I know nothing," he answered thoughtfully.

"Then what is the point of the name?" Dovahkiin asked in confusion. He didn't understand; names were to have meaning behind them. Odahviing was snow-hunter-wing, Paarthurnax was Ambition-overlord-cruelty, even though that doesn't describe the dragon now, though it described his past accurately. His own name was Dovahkiin, dragonborn or dragon-hunter-born, if you broke it up into the proper three words.

"The same reason you have one," Hadvar answered, unsure how else to answer.

Dovahkiin gave him a scathingly look, their names weren't the same as his! His name described him; whereas their names had no meaning. You couldn't shout to call for them, it didn't describe them, it meant nothing. He didn't understand why they would be proud of their names, it made no sense.

"Come with me, I will see if there is anyway my uncle can help us," Hadvar stated and walked down the street. Dovahkiin followed closely and listened to the conversation between the two men. Hadvar's uncle was older, seemed wiser than the jul he had been travelling with, though that wasn't saying much.

He followed them to a building. He had been in buildings before, when he needed to visit a town, but that only happened when they flew to close to a town or village. He would sit in the inn or tavern listening to their gossip with disdain. When he was sure there was no rumors about a dragon he would leave. Most rarely paid him any mind as he sat in a corn well away from everyone. The only time a person ever paid attention to him was just before he killed them because they had seen a dragon flying around.

Sitting in this building was going to be a new experience. This wasn't a tavern this was a joor house. He had never been in a building like this before and wasn't sure what was expected of him.

He saw a table lined with what joorre called bowl and spoons, there was plates with food on it. He never used them before, never touched them either. There was no need, he ate with dragon and they didn't use these things.

He wasn't sure about this new world that was opening up to him. It was so strange. He watched as they took a seat on a bench and watched them. He would never take a seat unless invited, and none had invited him to sit, only enter the house.

"This is my friend, if it wasn't for him, neither Ralof nor I would have made it out alive," Hadvar said.

"Ralof came with you?" his uncle said with astonishment.

"Yes, we wouldn't dare argue while he led us." Hadvar muttered rubbing his neck where Dovahkiin blade had been during the escape. "A large black dragon attacked Helgen and this man got us through without injury. We didn't need to fight, he did it all," Hadvar said, glancing at their guest in confusion. He didn't know if he should tell his uncle that this man might be the legendary dragonborn, or warn him that this man might be delusional. Instead he kept a close eye on the man.

"What's your name?" his uncle asked. Hadvard flinched at the question.

"Dovahkiin," he answered, waiting for the barrage of questions.

"Strange name, never heard anything like it before," his uncle murmured. Hadvar sighed in relief.

"Nor will you," Dovahkiin said with a smirk. "You joorre call it dragonborn." Hardvar nearly groaned in frustration.

"You are the dragonborn? I didn't hear the greybeards call for you," the uncle stated.

"Nor will they. I've already done some of my training with their leader when I was young. There was no need to call when the leader found me," I explained. "Now that it's known Alduin is around they will call, they are bound to."

"What do you mean 'bound too'?" the uncle asked.

"The dov need to know the dovahkiin is here, they will use the thu'um to call my name announcing the presence of the Dovahkiin." he answered with a shrug.

"dov?"

"Dragons, as you joorre say," Dovahkiin answered with a sneering look.

"What about the dragon you called, wouldn't he do the same?" Hadvar asked and we watched as his uncle paled.

"You called a dragon?" the uncle asked incredulously.

"Geh, I called one that I trust. There was no danger. We spoke, he left," he answered tiredly. These questions were getting on his nerves. "Nid, Odahviing wouldn't do the same, it would place him in danger and myself."

"You said the dragon is friendly?" the uncle asked.

"Geh, enough questions," Dovahkiin ordered and shook his head when he saw the fear in their eyes. _Joorre are so easily scared, it made them weak_ he thought with disgusted shake of his head. He needed out of this house.

"Yes, you've been through a lot, do you wish to eat before you leave?" the uncle offered nervously.

"Geh, krogaan, (yes, thank you)" Dovahkiin answered with a nod of his head. He tried not to grimace as he said thank you to the joor. It didn't feel right thanking them, but Paarthurnax once taught him that it was the proper thing to do when offered something. He didn't understand it. When you were offered something it was because you've earned it, then there is no need for thanks of any kind. But these people didn't look at it like that.

He raised a brow when a kiir took a seat beside him with a curious look. He tried his best to ignore her, but the way she sat there fidgeting didn't help. He looked at her and waited, knowing she had many questions that would drive him insane.

"Hi," she murmured shyly.

"Drem yol lok kiir," _(Peace, fire, sky, child)_ he answered keeping his voice level. He knew Paarthurnax would be proud of him, so he spoke to her with respect she didn't deserve.

"What does that mean?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"It's a greeting one dragon gives another, it means peace, fire, sky, child." He answered with a shrug before turning back to his meal. He hoped that was the last of her questions. .

"You know how to speak in dragon?" she asked, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Geh," he answered, keeping his voice kind, for her. He waited a moment when there was no more questions relief flooded him and he turned back to his food once again. A dark scowl marred his face. It seemed he was expected to use the utensils they had placed before them. He didn't want to use these foreign things, there was no sense in it. Your hands worked just as well, so what was the point?

He wasn't about to make a fool of himself by using these things. He would eat the meat he had cooked along the way. Even though this food made his stomach rumble with hunger and smelled delicious, he wasn't about to lower himself in front of them. When he had drem he would practice, not till then.

"I shall bid you good night," Dovahkiin stated as he rose to his feet.

"You're not going to eat?" the kiir asked. Dovahkiin was surprised when there was a thump under the table.

"Niid kiir," Dovahkiin stated, his voice firm as he stared at the child.

"Huh?" the kiir gave him a strange look.

"No, child," Dovahkiin translated with a scowl.

"Why not? Your stomach is rumbling," she asked innocently.

Anger burned through him that this kiir would confront him. He took a few deep breaths and reigned in his temper.

Hadvar's uncle saw what was going on, but said not a word. He lifted his bowl with his hands and drank from it. He hoped this soothed the man.

Dovahkiin saw this, his eyes narrowing as he watched the older man. He sat back down when the man nodded at his bowl. Dovahkiin lifted the bowl and drank out of it like a mug. He was glad he at least knew how to do that instead of making a fool of himself. Later when he returned to Monahven he would thank Arngier.

Hadvar was surprised that his uncle was drinking from the bowl. He glanced at Dovahkiin and it dawned on him what was going on. For a moment he wondered how the Dovahkiin would be able to live without his dragons to help him. He could see the man wouldn't take advice from them. He just hoped the man found someone he could trust.

~ooooooooooo~

"If you give me a few minutes I'll make up a bed for you," the uncle's mate offered. Dovahkiin couldn't help the shudder of disgust that went through his body. .

"Niid. I will sleep outside," he stated, his voice harder than he intended. He noticed the woman flinch and the older man scowl at him. "Krosis, but I prefer the outdoors," he muttered.

"Dovahkiin, we need a favor of you," Hadvar's uncle stated.

Dovahkiin turned to him waiting patiently for him to speak. He raised a brow when the request wasn't forthcoming. "Geh," he stated, his patients wearing thin.

Alvor suppressed a shiver, he had never met someone this cold and he hoped he never met anything this cold again. He had thought the high elves were bad with the high and mighty attitude, this man was just as bad or worse. He could see the man looked down at them, it wasn't really anything he did, more like body language and tone of voice.

"The Jarl needs to know what happened at Helgen and Riverwood needs aid. Can you go to the Jarl in Whiterun and have him send aid?" the uncle asked.

"Geh, I will do this," Dovahkiin answered, before walking out of the building. He wondered if there was a safe place around here where he could sleep. He needed it after today. If Odahviing had been near, he wouldn't have been worried. But now he was on his own. Being on his own didn't bother him, Odahviing had left him to his own devices many times. But at this moment he wouldn't mind the company of the dovah. For the first time in all of his years he didn't feel safe. Even when Odahviing took him to old ruins he still felt safe, he knew the dragon wouldn't allow anything to harm him too badly.

He grinned as he remembered sleeping places just by the gates, where there were guards always watching. He moved quickly and stopped when he saw someone there already. He wasn't sure how he felt about sleeping near another jul. With a sigh he shrugged his shoulders and placed his bag near a sleeping roll on the other side of the fire. He kept a close eye on the other. "Who sleeps here?" Dovahkiin asked.

"Whoever can't afford a place in the inn," the man answered, stirring a pot.

This was going to be a new experience to him. He never slept near a jul without one of the dovah nearby. It looked like he would have to become used to many things. He wasn't sure how he felt about so many joorre being near him while he slept. It would be so easy for one of them to kill him when he was vulnerable. His first inclination was to stay awake and sleep at another time, but his body was tired as it was. He wouldn't be able to do it.

With a scowl he pulled out his furs from his pack. It looked like he would have to trust these joorre not to kill him. He would sleep lightly, he didn't trusted them enough to let down his guard.

Dovahkiin scratched at his scruffy chin, relieving the itch from his whiskers. He wore a quiet smile as he thought about the grey beards. If his hair kept growing he would start looking like them. He had noticed around town that a few jul didn't have hair on the faces like he did and some of the people who had hair on their face had it short. He now knew that he would need to learn many more things than he thought. That meant he would need to trust a jul and he couldn't see that happening.

He glanced over at the jul and watched as he glided a knife over his skin, removing the hair. Dovahkiin memorized what he was seeing so he could try it on his own.

With a sigh he laid back on the sleeping roll he had claimed and waited for sleep to claim him. As he waited he went over his plans for tomorrow, he would leave early and speak with the Jarl. Then he would speak with Odahviing. He was sure the jul will have something for him to do.

The stranger watched the new man as he laid down. He had barely spoken two words. He found that odd, most people enjoyed speaking, yet this man was very quiet. When he first saw the man, he thought him a rogue mage going by his outfit, but now he wasn't to sure what to make of the man.

"What's your name?" he decided to ask to fill some of the silence. It was still early in the night and the likelihood of anyone going to sleep was nil.

"Dovahkiin," the man answered. It was the \strangest name he had ever heard, but it sounded vaguely familiar. He couldn't for the life of him remember where he had heard it before.

"You can call me hunter," he stated and waited for acknowledgement of some type, but none come. "Not very talkative are you."

"Niid," was the only answer he received and it had to be in that unusual language.

"What was is that word you said?" Hunter asked.

"No," the man answered with a smirk.

Hunter thought about giving up, and leaving the man alone, but he was curious. "Where are you heading to?"

"I am to speak with the Jarl about the dragon attack at Helgen. It seems this village is worried that the dragon that had attacked there will attack here," Dovahkiin answered. He smirked as he watched the man's eyes widen.

"You survived Helgen?" hunter asked astonished.

"Yes, he did," another voice answered. Dovahkiin swung his gaze towards the new comer and was surprised to find it was the one in blue armor. If he remembered correctly his name was Ralof. "So Hadvar has you going to Whiterun?"

"Geh, his uncle wants the Jarl's help in defending this village," Dovahkiin answered with a shrug.

"And you don't think the dragon will attack here," Ralof scoffed.

"Niid. That dragon will not. Alduin wouldn't bother with this town. Other dragons will eventually. Without protection, this place is a good feeding ground," Dovahkiin answered as he glanced up at the skies.

"You don't seem bothered that a dragon will use us as its food," Ralof spat disgustedly.

"Niid, I am not. You eat the elk, bear, wolf and other wildlife, dragon's need to eat too. They eat the same as you, but some of them have added jul to the list," Dovahkiin explained.

"So if a dragon attacked this village you would do nothing to help?" Ralof asked incredulously.

"Niid. I would stop it and take its soul as I should," Dovahkiin answered with annoyance.

Ralof stared at him for a few minutes not sure what to make of him. On the cart ride, he knew this man was dangerous, but the way he thought gave him pause. He knew the man had been raised by dragon. Fuck, he had even met one of the dragons… That still made him shudder in fear just thinking about it. Yet this man spoke of those beasts eating humans as if it was nothing, and then still says he would defeat them. It made him wonder if while he was living with the dragons if he had eaten humans. He highly doubted it, but he wouldn't put anything past this man.

Hunter looked at the man strangely. He now remembered where he heard of the name Dovahkiin - dragonborn. He wondered if this man was delusional, thinking himself the dragonborn. He glanced at Ralof and noticed that he wasn't fazed by the oddity of the man.

Hunter moved closer to his pack and further away from the man. He wasn't sure if he was sleeping tonight. He didn't feel safe with this man even though there were guards about, watching them. He glanced at the guards and found them watching Ralof, not the strange man.

Hunter watched Ralof walk off and warily turned his attention back to the stranger. He noticed that the man was lying back down, watching the skies. Hunter decided to do the same. He stared at the sky for the longest time not able to sleep. He didn't feel safe one bit.

His eyes narrowed as he saw movement in the sky, the stars reflecting off of something red high in the sky. He sat up abruptly as the object got closer. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, a dragon. He glanced at the stranger and saw a smirk on his face before he rolled over and fell asleep.

Hunter tried to relax, tried to swallow his fear, but it was impossible. With a shiver he watched the rest of the night until sun's light lit the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for your favorites and alerts. Thank those that have been reviewing. **

**Hope to see more reviews, it makes this story so much easier to write. **

**We have the normal dragon translations, Niid/nid: no, Geh: yes, I think that is all of them. Oh and for the younger readers there is talk of adult content. Nothing major, just a talk between dragon and human. **

Dovahkiin woke early and was surprised that the hunter was awake already. He could see the man hadn't slept at all last night. Dovahkiin shrugged his shoulder, not really caring and didn't bother asking if he was alright. It wasn't his business and he really didn't care. As far as he was concerned the man could take care of his own problems.

He placed his pack on his back and went to find a place he could get rid of his things. . He hesitated as he saw an elf walking across a wooden bridge towards him. With a sigh he stopped when the man's attention turned to him. He was tempted to keep walking and ignore anything the man had to say. But Odahviing warning that he needed the joorre kept him in his place.

"I am surprised that you slept outside," Faendal murmured, when he saw the man. Not many people used the mats, other than hunters and the likes. Usually most used the inn.

"Used to sleeping outdoors, prefer it to being indoors," Dovahkiin answered with a shrug and started walking away. His eyes narrowed when he saw a blond haired nord walking down the street in his direction. He could see this man wasn't a fighter. He had a cocky air about him that set Dovahkiin on edge.

"That's Sven, he's a bard here in Riverwood," Faendal answered with a scowl. Dovahkiin noticed the malice in the elf's eyes and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Why do you hate him?" he asked.

"He's been trying take Carmaletta from me," Faendal growled, his eyes snapping with anger and another emotion the Dovahkiin didn't understand.

Dovahkiin swallowed the words that he was about to say and instead asked, "Anything I can do to help?" He hated asking, but it was the only way he could think that was _nice. _What he wanted to do was shout at the man and maybe he wouldn't complain anymore about losing a female.

"… actually yes you can…" Faendal murmured thoughtfully and pulled out a sheet of paper.

Dovahkiin read over the sheet and scowled, "…"

"Tell her Sven wrote this," Faendal asked with hopeful eyes.

"Niid, I will not. You want the woman, then win her or kill your rival," Dovahkiin spat contemptuously.

"You can't just kill people," Faendal muttered with a scowl.

Dovahkiin shrugged and walked away. He couldn't believe the mentality of these joorre. _A note to scare away a rival_, it was absurd.

He stopped the next person he saw, hoping that this one didn't have some idiotic request for him. "Where can I get rid of some of my stuff?" he asked.

"You'll want to go to the Riverwood Trader, you can sell your things there" the man answered pointing the place out. Dovahkiin nodded his thanks and headed to the building. He still wondered what this word 'sell' meant. He sighed shaking his head, there was a lot he didn't know.

~ooooooooooo~

It took a bit, but he finally found a place he could sell some equipment at. He walked into the building to find a two joor arguing. He had to smirk, he didn't take this as an argument, they had barely raised their voices. He could hear the anger and frustration in their voice and wondered when blood would be drawn. He was very surprised when no blood was drawn and they backed off when they noticed him.

He smirked remembered the arguments him and Odahviing or Odahviing and Paarthurnax had. There had always been blood drawn. Plus the shouts were a lot more powerful than what these two were doing.

He wondered what Joorre would think if they saw two dragons in an argument. _It would be amusing to witness_ he thought with a smirk.

He stood there waiting, there was no danger here. He watched as their faces turned red when they noticed him. It was curious seeing this, he didn't know joorre, skin could turn color from emotions. He wondered if his turned color too. He knew when he was cold it turned blue, but it wasn't cold in the room. He would ask Odahviing later. Once he finished with the Jarl, he would call Odahviing. There were quite a few questions he needed answered and he wasn't about to ask the joorre.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there," the man murmured his face turning redder.

"I want to get rid of some things," Dovahkiin said as he placed his sac on the counter. He quickly shuffled through the stuff and grabbed the things he didn't need. He looked down at the money the man gave him. It was strange, all he was given was a pile of metal, each in shape of a circle. He forced himself to keep all emotions off his face, especially the confusion he felt. This was yet another thing that he would have to figure out.

He looked at the female, her chest was still heaving, making the mounds on them bob. He felt his lower regions twitch, his mouth watered. With a scowl he shut out the odd emotions and turned his attention back to the male.

Lucan smirked when he caught the man's reaction when he looked at his sister. But what surprised him, most men would stare when a woman's chest is heaving, whether from passion or anger, but this one had no trouble at all tearing his gaze away. He wondered if this man was for the other side and had no interest in women.

"It seems the both of you are upset by something," Dovahkiin commented.

"Yeah, some thief came and took a golden claw," Lucan told him.

"Where did they go to?" He asked curiously.

"Bleak Falls Barrow," Lucan answered.

"Hmm, they must be trying to get into the inner sanctum," Dovahkiin murmured.

"You know Bleak Falls Barrow?" Lucan asked with surprise.

"Nid, but most temples where worship of dragons took place are basically the same. Usually it took a key in form of a dov claw to get into the inner sanctum," Dovahkiin explained. "I will search for the key later, first I have to go to Whiterun and speak with your Jarl."

Lucan was surprised he even offered. He knew the man wasn't doing it for free, but doing it without them requesting it was surprising. He didn't even know who this man was, and wondered if they could trust him to bring back the dragon claw.

Dovahkiin left the building and headed towards a bridge. The way he figured it, this was the only way to go since the other way was where he entered. He glanced behind him when he heard a familiar voice. "Drem yol lok, Hadvar," Dovahkiin murmured as he turned his attention to Hadvar.

"Good morning, are there any supplies you need before you leave?" Hadvar asked.

"Nid, but information I do need," Dovahkiin answered, taking a risk. He needed to know about money and he wasn't sure if Odahviing would know anything. He had never seen a dragon using money, but there had been quite a bit in their stash.

"What is it you wanted to know," Hadvar asked, giving the young man a curious look.

Dovahkiin reached into a sack he had clipped to him. He pulled out a few coins, "This. Your monies, I know nothing of it," he stated and waited for his reaction.

"To buy anything you need money, whether its food, armor, weapons; everything costs money. Each coin is worth one Septim. Usually a person who own a residence only carry so much on them and keep the rest safely tucked away. People will try and steal your money, they will kill for it, so be careful," Hadvar explained, trying to hide his amusement.

"Kogaan," Dovahkiin said with a nod of his head. He turned and left the man standing there.

"You sure you don't need anything?" Hadvar called out.

Dovahkiin stopped and turned to the man. "What would you suggest?" he asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Potions, weapons if my uncle has any to spare, different armor," Hadvar answered with a shrug. He wondered how long it would be before someone tries to steal from him. He wasn't sure if anyone would be brave enough. The man seemed knowledgeable, but he was lacking a lot of knowledge to survive in Skyrim. "Come with me, we'll go ask my uncle."

Dovahkiin followed him quietly. He walked up to his uncle as he stood over a hot pit. "Uncle, do you have anything to spare to help our friend?" Hadvar asked. He chuckled as his uncle nodded. They had expected the stranger to be back in the morning looking for food, but that hadn't happened. They had heard he camped just outside of town for the night. When someone told them that he was heading to the trader Hadvar knew he had to hurry to find the man before he left town.

Dovahkiin watched as the man passed him a sword and some leather armor. He stripped off his borrowed armor, not caring that he wasn't wearing anything underneath the armor. He glanced at a few females that had been walking by. They gasped, their eyes roving over his body as he stood there nude. The attention had his body reacting once more, and it annoyed him, but the females, reactions confusion. He watched as one female squirmed in place, her thighs rubbing together, another gasp, her eyes darker than normal. He scented the air and noticed a musky scent that had his shaft hardening more. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he had to admit he enjoyed it.

"Oh…uh, sorry." Hadvar muttered, his face burning from embarrassment. "I thought you were wearing something under your armor…." He knew his uncle was as flushed as he was. It wasn't every day someone stripped down to nothing on the street without a care. He glanced at the few women on the street and envied Dovahkiin the reaction he was getting. He knew all Dovahkiin would have to say is he wanted company and none of these women would turn him down. He looked around more and found a few men watching the show with heated eyes.

He watched as Dovahkiin strapped himself into the new armor with a smug smirk on his face. Hadvar smirked, it seemed the Dovahkiin knew exactly what affect he had on people. It was already proven that Dovahkiin had enjoyed the attention. That placed him more at ease with this man, now that it was proven he had emotions.

"Kogaan," Dovahkiin murmured, enjoying the feel of the new armor.

They watched him walk off, "That boy is going to have stop speaking those dragon words. People might start thinking he's working for them, instead of against them," Hadvar's uncle murmured.

~oooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin walked up the steep steps to Dragonsreach. A scowl darkening his face as he thought of the two guards at the gate, both had tried to stop him. He had come very close to frying them with a shout. After they were dead he would have shouted the gates open making sure all seen their charred bodies, but he didn't need to do any of that. They had finally opened the gates and he was allowed to enter the city.

He stepped up to a set of large wooden double doors that led into the castle. He pushed one of them open and was surprised there weren't more guards within. He saw a man sitting upon a throne, and a woman with her sword drawn coming towards him. His first reaction was to call on his magic, but decided against it… for now. If she attacked then he would deal with it, painfully, to make sure she remembered her lesson.

Instead he walked toward her, meeting her gaze with his own cold one. "I've come to speak with your Jarl about Helgen," Dovahkiin stated with a cold voice that made the woman hesitate for a moment.

Irileth was positive this man was danger. Danger to who she wasn't sure.

Balgruuf heard what the man said, he had noticed him as soon as he walked through the door. He walked with determination and a commanding presence that wasn't seen much. He walked as if these halls were his, and they were his servants. The man had an air of danger to him, and confidence that he wasn't sure of. It was like the man looked down on them as inferior.

"Let him pass Irileth," Balgruuf commanded. He watched as his housecarl's shoulders stiffened, he knew she didn't like the order, not that he blamed her. But this man had word from Helgen and all they have heard were rumors. He needed to know if those rumors were true, and this man had the answers... he hoped. If he didn't have news, then there had better be a good reason why this man would interrupt his court without an invitation. Balgruuf glanced towards Farengar's office and noticed his mage standing at the door watching the man just as intently as everyone else. He could see his mage was alert to the threat that may happen. He thought about calling his mage, since he was the only one in Skyrim that specialized in dragons. He was known to have the most knowledge of them.

"Drem yol lok, bronjun," the man said with a bow of his head. He didn't understand a word the man said, but it made him leery. He glanced at Farengar and noticed him rushing into the room towards the man.

"Who are you and how is it you speak the dragon language?" Farengar asked abruptly.

"I was taught it and who I am, is not important to you jul," the man answered calmly.

"Someone who speaks the draconic language as if it is normal should have a name," Farengar taunted. Balgruuf sat back on his throne and allowed his mage to take over.

"Dovahkiin," he stated. Balgruuf looked at Farengar to see his reaction.

"Dovahkiin? I highly doubt it," Farengar sneered.

"What news do you have of Helgen?" Balgruuf asked, cut in before the argument could escalate.

"Helgen lay in cinders. Alduin attacked before flying over what you call Bleak Falls Barrow," Dovahkiin stated. "Riverwood requests aid in case the dragon attacks. Though Alduin would never attack it, but other dragons would."

"Irileth send some men to Riverwood. Farengar have this man give you aid with your studies," Jarl ordered. "For coming to me with this news, I give you this," Balgruuf said as he passed him some septims and an iron ax.

"Yes, he may be perfect in helping me with my studies. I need a stone tablet retrieved from Bleak Falls Barrow," Farengar stated and watched the man closely. He didn't think the man would have a problem. His hair was long and un-kept, his face was covered in an long un-kept beard. The man was the size of a mountain, with a voice to match. But for someone so un-kept he was surprised that he didn't smell worse than he did already. He could understand the odor right now. He could see the left over from Helgen, there was still blood in his hair, nails, and smudges on his face.

"You are looking for the Dovahgloz? Why would a joor be seeking this? That is what you are seeking isn't it?" Dovahkiin demanded.

"Dovahgloz?" Farengar asked with a confused look. He watched Dovahkiin wince at the pronunciation and almost smirked.

"Dragonstone," He answered with a bored look. He was very tempted to walk out right now. It was this dragonstone business that kept him here. He wanted to know why this man wanted it. He would fetch it, he knew that was exactly what the mage was looking for. He smirked at the mage, there was no way this man would survive in the barrow. Although it would be amusing to see the mage make his way through the barrow.

"I know not what is on the tablet, all I know is it will help me with my dragons studies," Farengar answered.

"Geh, it will help, sort of. It is a map of some of the burial places of dragons that were killed," Dovahkiin stated, "Or presumed killed." He remembered Odahviing telling him that his own death had been faked so he would be around when Alduin came.

"How is it you know this?" Farengar asked as everyone else listened intently.

"I was taught, how else would I know this?" Dovahkiin answered, his voice filled with contempt. He couldn't believe this jul would ask a stupid question as that.

"Who is it that taught you?" Farengar pressed, his eyes narrowing lethally at the insult.

"Ha! Niid jul, you will not get that answer from me," Dovahkiin laughed, before turning around and leaving.

"My Jarl, that man is fluent in the dragon language and he seems to know their history. He said his name is Dovahkiin, I wonder if the greybeard knows about him?" Farengar murmured.

"Dovahkiin is the dragon name for dragonborn," Balgruuf murmured.

"Maybe his parents or whoever raised him thought he was, but that doesn't explain how he learned the dragon language. Not many people know it anymore other than the Greybeards. Even few read it, I wonder if he can…." Farengar said with a shrug. He didn't believe this man was dragonborn. There hadn't been one in over two hundred years.

~ooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin walked over to the word wall in the back of the room. It had been a while since he read the old writing. He smiled wistfully, remembering Paarthurnax teachings.

Bleakfall barrow hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be. The last draugr was the worst, for a few moments he thought for sure that he wasn't going to make it through the fight.

The traps he had expected and basically knew with Odahviing teachings. He thought back to the times that Odahviing had brought him to old ruins. He had only been the inner sanctuaries, the only place Odahviing could enter. But he was glad of those times, it prepared him for now.

Slowly he made his way out the back entrance, and was surprised to see Odahviing there waiting for him.

"I see you retrieved the dovahgolz," Odahviing murmured.

"Geh, the mage wanted it," Dovahkiin answered with a shrug. "Any news from Paarthurnax?"

"Niid, nothing new. Alduin still flies and you still need to conclude your destiny," Odahviing answered.

"Geh, but I need answers and don't trust the joorre enough to ask them," Dovahkiin grumbled as he took a seat on one of the boulders.

"Let's hunt and I'll answer what I can," Odahviing stated and lowered his head for Dovahkiin.

~ooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin sat on the grass leaning against Odahviing as he ate. It was a peaceful silence, one he didn't want to break, but to get answers to the questions that were plaguing him he needed answers.

"Odahviing, something odd happened while I was in a small town called Riverwood," Dovahkiin stated, scowling at the memory. .

"What happened?" Odahviing asked, giving the young dov a curious look.

"While in the one of the buildings there was a female. My body reacted to her, but I was able to turn my mind elsewhere," Dovahkiin said, as he leaned more comfortably against Odahviing warm scales.

"You need to find relief. You need to find a female or many females and mate with them. Spill your seed, make kiir," Odahviing stated.

"Don't want kiir right now," Dovahkiin muttered with a scowl. "Met a few females and they are very talkative. There is no drem."

"Very true. I remember when you were younger and many questions for Paarthurnax. There was no drem then either." Odahviing remembered fondly.

"I'll find a female and see if that brings me drem," Dovahkiin answered thoughtfully.

"Have you never mated with a joorre?" Odahviing asked curiously.

"Niid. Only times we were near joorre was when I was in their taverns. None interested me then," Dovahkiin explained.

"Remember Dovahkiin only the strongest get mates. If you show weakness you'll never get a female to mate with you," Odvahviing warned. "Call if you need me."

"I have more questions," Dovahkiin muttered as he place a hand on Odahviing wing so he didn't fly off to soon.

"Which is that?" Odahviing asked.

"Septims, their monies," Dovahkiin stated with a questioning brow. "It is not the same as the coins you showed me long ago."

"Geh, Joorre changed their monies. You'll have to ask a joorre about this. I know nothing of it," Odahviing said. "Now go drop off the dovahgolz and see what else the joorre want from you. Each request will lead you closer to your destiny and if not, it will make you strong to conquer Alduin."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the reviews guys. You've made my day.

Dragon translations. The normal ones, Geh: Yes, Niid/nid: no, Mey: fool, Monahven: Throat of the World, joor/joorre: Mortal/mortals, jul: man, krosis: sorry, drem: peace, and I think that is all of them.

He stepped through the two large double doors of the castle and walked over to the Jarl. This time no one tried to stop him. He glanced over his shoulder when he felt movement. Last time he hadn't bother looking when the mage walked into the room, this time he did. The woman who had raised the sword to him wasn't a danger this time.

He rolled his eyes when he saw the mage walk towards him and another hooded figure standing at the door of his room. "Ah good you found it, and stayed alive too," Farengar murmured as he took the stone. "Now I can begin translating it and maybe get some answers."

Dovahkiin looked at him in confusion, this was a new word, one he never heard before. "Translate it?" he questioned and hoped he didn't just make an idiot of himself.

"Yes, figuring out what symbols on this stone mean," Farengar drawled with a superior smirk.

Dovahkiin looked at him disdainfully, "It shows the burial mounds of all recorded dragons that have been killed. Four of the burial mounds have the name of the dovah, though one of those names shouldn't be there. The other mounds joorre never knew the name of the dov," He smirked at the joor and had the amusement of watching the superior look vanish from the jul face.

"You mean to tell me that you understand the writings on this stone," Farengar asked incredulously.

"Of course," Dovahkiin spat belligerently. His gaze snapped towards the woman when he heard her gasp. His eyes narrowed as he felt her intent stare.

Farengar tried not to scowl. This was a first for him, being looked at as if '_he'_ was the idiot. It was a look he gave many people, but never had it turned to himself.

"What else does this stone say?" Farengar asked, trying to keep his anger and excitement in check. The man standing in front of him could save him years' worth of work.

"If you wish to know, translate it," Dovahkiin sneered, with a smug smirk.

"Answer him," Balgruuf ordered from his throne.

"Niid. I'll be taking my leave now," Dovahkiin growled. He watched as the hooded woman scurried out of the building. Alarms going off in his mind, something about her he didn't trust.

"Guards!" Balgruuf shouted and leaned back in his throne. He couldn't believe that this man would say no to him.

Dovahkiin turned to the guards that were now stalking towards him. He decided he had been nice long enough. He had shown more respect than they deserved,_ he had done them a favor and they repay him like this,_ he couldn't believe it. "FUS RO DAH!" he shouted at the oncoming guards and turned to the Jarl.

"I am Dovahkiin!" His voice thundered through the room stopping everyone in their path. "Do not call on me joor when your city is in danger of an attack. I will not come." Dovahkiin spat. He noticed more guards blocking the large double door that he had entered from.

He turned to the jarl and noticed he had paled. "It matters not, I don't need doors to leave here," he stated with a sneer.

"ODAHVIING!" he shouted, feeling it reverberate through the room, shaking the walls. Distantly he could hear the roar of a dragon.

Without a word he walked up the steps. Odahviing had told him about this place. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but he was pretty sure where he needed to go. He ignored the foot steps behind him. They were far enough away and he sensed no danger. He opened another set of doors and found that they led to a large balcony. He was betting this was where the old dragon had been held.

He glanced behind him to see Balgruuf and the mage watching him intently. He turned back on them and faced the dragon that was just landing. The wooden balcony trembled beneath his feet, as Odahviing landed heavily.

They watched as he walked to the dragon. They stared in awe as he petted the dragon. What surprised them more was the dragon bumped him with his snout and said something that none of them could understand. They stood there listening to the two speak in draconic. No one was sure what was said, but something of the conversation had the man claiming to be Dovahkiin slumping his shoulders.

Dovahkiin turned back to the group that had gathered. "I'll be at Monahven. Do not call upon me until it's with respect joor, instead of your insults," he stated, before hopping on the Odahviing back. They watched as the dragonborn flew away on a dragon.

"That explains how he's fluent in draconic and the way of the dragons." Farengar murmured as they watched the man disappear into the distance. Farengar noticed the dragon had been flying towards the Throat of the World. "Now the question is - is he really the dragonborn?" Farengar murmured.

"I think he is. The dragon showed him respect and called him dovahkiin. They wouldn't do that if he wasn't," Balgruuf murmured. "Now we need to figure out how we insulted him and make it right."

"That is the easy part to figure out," Irileth answered with a roll of her eyes.

"How so?" Balgruuf asked gruffly, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"He just came back from a dangerous mission the mage sent him on. Then the mage hounded him for information and he answered most of it. To top it all off, you didn't thank him, you kept silent. And then, when he wasn't going to give more information; either because of the blood he was losing while he was standing there, or he wanted the mage to do some work, you called for the guards," Irileth stated and she could see she made her point. Balgruuf hadn't been thinking only reacting. She could tell that much from the blush that was forming on his and Farengar's face.

"Time to write a note," Balgruuf muttered, not meeting his housecarl's eyes.

~ooooooooooooooo~

Odahviing licked Dovahkiin's wounds clean. The bleeding had finally stopped and was now closing. Dovahkiin was passed out by a fire he had made. Paarthurnax lay on his stone wall watching as he took care of the man.

"Why didn't let me clean your wounds while we were in the grasslands?" Odahviing admonished when Dovahkiin eyes fluttered open.

"They didn't feel that bad then, they were no worse than any I have gotten from practicing here," Dovahkiin muttered with a weak smile.

"Stubborn," Odahviing murmured with a grin towards the young dov. "Just like the dov."

"You said on the balcony that I have to return? Why?" Dovahkiin asked with a scowl.

"Dovahkiin you need the joorre. You are a joorre," Odahviing reminded him.

"I do not need the joorre," Dovahkiin growled in warning.

"Geh, you do." Odahviing stated firmly, a firm look in his eyes that said he wasn't about to argue this.

"Why do I need them?" Dovahkiin asked with annoyance.

"Their knowledge, to mate with," Odahviing answered slowly.

"The only knowledge I need is how to get to Alduin. Joorre wouldn't know how to do that. As for mating with, there are many who do not live in the villages that I can mate with," Dovahkiin spat belligerently.

"Dovahkiin, you are being difficult like a joorre," Paarthurnax said as he climbed off the wall to take a seat next to the young dov. "Or like a prideful dragon I know."

"Krosis Paarthurnax, but the joorre are just so frustrating," Dovahkiin mumbled.

"Geh they are, but they do have their uses," Paarthurnax reminded him. "Do not forget your teachings Dovahkiin."

"I remember them, but he sent his men to attack me. What was I supposed to do? Allow it?"

"Niid. You did right. Find a different Jarl then, to help you find your answers," Paarthurnax suggested.

"Niid. I will not have another joor think he can rule me," Dovahkiin spat. "I will wait and see if this jul sends an apology. If not, then I will continue the search for Alduin on my own without the joorre help."

"Drem Dovahkiin, you are allowing your anger to rule you as does Alduin," Paarthurnax warned. "Meditate, heal your wounds, then we will continue with your training as we figure out a plan."

"Krosis Paarthurnax you are right. I am allowing my emotions rule me. I should be seeking drem, not allowing anger to rule," Dovahkiin murmured with a bow of his head to his father. "I am acting like a young dov we both know," he grinned, looking straight at Odahviing.

"Geh and I have taught you well it seems. But Paarthurnax is right, you are allowing your emotions to rule you, not like a dovah," Odahviing warned.

"Paarthurnax how powerful is Alduin?" Dovahkiin asked.

"He is thuri of the dov. Powerful, but your thu'um is powerful as well, so Odahviing tells me," Paarthurnax commented.

"Geh. I bested Odahviing," Dovahkiin said proudly.

"He is my thuri now," Odahviing stated, his head held high as he met the old dovah eye.

"Then your thu'um may be strong enough to challenge Alduin," Paarthurnax murmured thoughtfully.

~ooooooooooooo~

The weeks passed quickly for Dovahkiin as he stayed on Monahven. He was happy to be home where things were normal. He had missed the dov language and it was music to his ears to hear once again. He lay against the word wall watching the stars like he used to do when he was younger. He glanced at Odahviing napping and Paarthurnax deep in meditation.

He looked around his old home and smiled at the memories here. He glanced down at his hands and smirked. This time they didn't burn from doing his training as they did when he was younger. His training hadn't changed much since he was kiir. Wake early morning, make his way down the mountain quickly and then back up. Then his training with magic would begin and end when the sun left the sky. He stared at his hands and noticed the difference with them compared to other joorre hands. His weren't as callused, or rough.

"Paarthurnax, can you teach me to wield a sword?" He asked the meditating dragon.

Niid," Paarthurnax answered.

"Joorre say there is a group called the Companions that could teach you," Odahviing said from his perch.

"I wonder how I join these Companions," Dovahkiin murmured.

"Why do you wish to use a blade?" Paarthurnax asked.

"I know magic, a blade will help me just as much wouldn't it?" Dovahkiin asked with a raised brow.

"There is still a lot you have to learn about magic Dovahkiin. Do not think you are a master of it yet," Paarthurnax warned.

"Geh, I know this. But when my magic runs low I turn to a blade. If I am to survive I will need to know how to wield it better than I do now," Dovahkiin stated.

"True. Ask the joorre were to find these warriors then," Odahviing commented.

Dovahkiin scowled as the red dovah chuckled at his scowl. "I will not ask a joorre," Dovahkiin spat.

"Dovahkiin, bewarned, to travel on this path will lead to your downfall," Paarthurnax warned, a growl of warning to his words.

"Paarthurnax, you can't be serious! The Joorre are an annoyance. They prattle, war, and fight each other," Dovahkiin spat.

"Geh they do. Are they that much different than the dov? We war, and fight each other for territory," Paarthurnax reminded him.

"There is no drem with them!" Dovahkiin shouted.

"There was no drem when you were a kiir yet I did not turn my back on you!" Paarthurnax stated coldly.

"Niid you did not, but they are joorre," Dovahkiin sneered.

"Geh they are, just as you are!" Paarthurnax reminded him.

"I am more of a dov than they will ever be," Dovahkiin stated with a scowl.

"Then prove it and act like a dov and not like a mey!" Paarthurnax rumbled with frustration.

"FUS RO DAH!" Dovahkiin shouted.

Paarthurnax chuckled as Dovahkiin thu'um hit him. He was expecting it and waited until the kiir lost control. Dovahkiin was acting like a willful young dragon that wanted to rule all. He had been expecting this time and had hoped it wouldn't come. But he hadn't been foolish enough to believe Dovahkiin would never test his strength again him.

"FUS RO DAH!" Paarthurnax shouted back. He watched Dovahkiin fly backwards and hit the iced snow hard. He waited as Dovahkiin struggled to his feet. He swayed for a moment before righting himself. Paarthurnax waited, to see what the young dov would do.

"YOL TOOR SHUL," Dovahkiin shouted at him.

Paarthurnax let the fire breathe over him. Dovahkiin's thu'um was powerful, but he still had a lot to learn. He was stronger than the younger dov, but not the older ones that flew these skies.

"FUS RO," Paarthurnax returned the shout, not bothering to use the full shout. He watched once more as Dovahkiin flew and hit an outcrop of rocks covered in ice. He waited once more for Dovahkiin to rise to his feet. This time the young dov didn't rise to his instead he moved to sitting position. Paarthurnax moved quickly, shoving Dovahkiin flat onto his back, his hind leg pinning the young dov. "Do you yield?" Paarthurnax asked with cold eyes.

"Geh I yield thur," Dovahkiin bowed his head, averting his eyes showing his submission.

"Good, remember this Dovahkiin. You are strong, but not strong enough. Remember your teachings and do not let you pride get in your way or you'll become like Alduin," Paarthurnax warned as he backed away from the young dovah.

"I will Thuri," Dovahkiin murmured with his head bowed.

"You speak with the joorre and find these Companions, then have them teach you," Paarthurnax asked, his tone stated there was no choice in the matter.

"Geh I will search for them…after I heal once more," Dovahkiin muttered with a slight smile at the older dovah.

~ooooooooooooo~

Crunching snow echoed in the early morning. Paarthurnax watched the hidden slope and waited, ready. Dovahkiin still slept by his word wall, the same place he slept when he was but a young jul. Paathurnax glanced at Odahviing to see his flying nearby watching the path closely. He glance back at Dovahkiin to see him awake and magic burning bright in his hand. Paarthurnax looked down at his son proudly, his senses were still has sharp as ever. They knew it was one of the greybeards, but that meant nothing. Danger can come in many forms.

"A message came for the dovahkiin," Arngier stated as he passed over the missive.

"Took a bit for them to answer my demands," Dovahkiin murmured as he read he missive.

"Getting messages takes a while, especially coming up here," Arngier told him. "When you take a soul do we still shout for you?" he asked.

"Yes, you need to call him and we shall too. All Dov need to know the dovahkiin has been found," Paarthurnax stated as he climbed off his wall. "Dovahkiin, go back to the jul and find out what he wants."

"Odahviing, feel like giving me a ride?" he asked with a grin.

"Always Dovahkiin," Odahviing answered, rumbling his pleasure as Dovahkiin hopped onto his back.

~ooooooooooooooo~

They landed on the great porch once more. This time there was guards waiting there, but none of them tried to attack, instead one of them left quickly. He stayed near Odahviing, wondering what was going on. "What do you think?"

"If he's smart, he's gone to get his master. What is amusing, his master is yours now," Odahviing said with a hissing laugh, his laughter turned louder as Dovahkiin scowled at him.

"He's not worthy to be my master," Dovahkiin growled, as he glowered at the dovah. "If I didn't know you so well I would take your soul." He muttered.

"You would try Dovahkiin," Odahviing murmured as he nuzzled Dovahkiin.

"That is one thing I hope I don't succeed at. Yours and Paarthurnax are the last souls I want," Dovahkiin grimaced.

"What is bothering you?" Odahviing asked, watching the young dov intently.

"I have many questions, yet the ones I trust don't have the answers. I have to turn to the joorre and that is the last thing I want," Dovahkiin muttered.

"Geh, you do have to turn to them, but I would give them something in return. They wish to know more about the dov, teach them and have them teach you about the joorre," Odahviing recommended. "If they do not, show them what it is to be a dov."

"I will not ask the joorre to teach me," Dovahkiin growled.

"Then if not ask, how do you plan on doing it?" Odahviing asked with a grin, knowing exactly what his answer would be.

"Demand, ordered, but I will not lower myself to 'ask'" Dovahkiin said spitting out the last word as if it was poison.

"Remember, dov haven't been in rule a long while. They may not take kindly to demands or orders," Odahviing ordered. "I would remember Paarthurnax warning too."

They turned their attention towards the doors as they opened. Balgruuf and the mage stepped through along with that female fighter.

"Drem yol lok," Odahviing greeted. "I wish to speak with you alone," he ordered.

"Who?" Balgruuf asked, looking at the dragon warily.

"You and your mage," Odahviing answered, glaring at the female woman.

"Irileth, leave and take everyone else," Balgruuf ordered. They waited till the doors closed once more. "What is it you wished to talk about?" he asked, staying as far from the dragon as possible.

"Dovahkiin. You had many questions for him and no answers. Dovahkiin will teach you of the dov as you wish IF you teach him of the joorre." Odahviing stated before Dovahkiin could put his thoughts in. He knew exactly how the young dov would demand. It seemed as if the young dov had taken one too many of his stories to heart. He wasn't worried, because Dovahkiin had honor, something Alduin didn't have.

"What do you mean he doesn't know the way of joorre?" Balgruuf asked curiously. He understood now why this man seemed so different. He was raised by dragons.

"Joorre – mortals. He knows the way of the dov, but not joorre," It dawned on Farengar what the dragon was saying.

"We will teach him, if he teaches us," Farengar stated.

"Good," Odahviing stated, before flying away.

"What did I just agree to?" Balgruuf asked, he wasn't angry; he was still trying to figure what he needed to teach.

"Teaching an adult what we take for granted," Farengar answered with a smirk. He chuckled when Balgruuf rolled his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 7

Dovahkiin sighed tiredly as he lay back on his bed in Balgruuf's castle. He scowled darkly as he thought of losing to that female. Balgruuf had ordered a female named Lydia to teach him how to use a sword. He couldn't believe it, his teacher was a _female_!

What was worse, he had lost to that same female. If he had been allowed to use his magic he would have killed her for the insult. What really irked him, since they were using swords, magic wasn't allowed.

Dovahkiin glanced around his room and his scowl darkened even more. His _room _was small by his standards and his bed too soft. If he was honest, he didn't mind that, but he would never admit that to anyone. The room being small, he cursed it. He wanted the outdoors, where he could see the stars. He wanted to have the fresh air on his face as he fell asleep. But no, these joorre didn't care for that. They wanted people inside, not sleeping outdoors unless it was outside of the city limits.

Then there was that mage - Farengar if he remembered his name correctly. He was to teach the mage how to speak draconic. It wasn't happening, there was no way. He tried once and that was enough as far as he was concerned. The mage had problems with pronouncing the words let alone remembering what they meant.

Instead, he was teaching the man of the dov history. So far it's been going good and slightly less annoying. It seemed the mage had already studied the dov some, so that made things a lot easier. Plus he kept his sanity, so everyone won as far as he was concerned.

Then there was that Jarl….

He wasn't sure what he thought of that man. It seemed the Jarl had taken it on himself to teach him a few things.

One of those things confused him to no end and annoyed him. It seems that joorre wore more clothing than he thought necessary. He was now wearing what were called loincloth. Why they were needed he didn't understand. It's not as if he didn't have anything different than they did. He didn't understand why the joorre had a problem with nudity, it made no sense. He found out that changing in front of the joorre was not a good thing. Most went that bright red color, and he still didn't understand that color.

He also learnt something else, females enjoyed watching him, or touching him. If they weren't doing any of those things, sometimes they were waiting in his room for him. He didn't know how many he had ordered to leave. But what confused him even more, was when he ordered those women to leave they would always run their hand down his chest and stop at his belt. It was the look on their face that confused him. His body always reacted to them. The sad part, he didn't know what to do and was very tempted to follow his instincts. He already planned on doing that if he found another female in his room.

Dovahkiin wondered if the Jarl would have another mission for him. For the past few weeks he had been doing quite a few missions for the Jarl. Every time he went on a mission he always called Odahviing. The dovah was supposed to help him, but instead it seemed the dovah enjoyed it very much. Before he could use his magic the dovah was already spewing fire at his enemies. Soon afterwards his mission would be finished and he would be on the back of a sated dovah.

Though all of this was well and good, it made it hard for him. He should be able to do these missions without the dovah help. But the thought of not having Odahviing's company bothered him so he called the dovah.

With a disgruntled sigh he left his room. His stomach rumbled as he made his way downstairs, the strong odor of food coming to him. He took a seat next to the mage and grabbed the spoon there. He eyed it with disdain, but used it anyways. It had taken him a bit to figure these forks and spoons out. He still preferred using his hands; it was easier than these odd things.

He glanced at the Jarl and noticed that he looked tired, but he couldn't figure out why. There was no reason for it. The jul only had to sit on his throne, answer annoying requests and give orders.

The mage was focused on a parchment in his hands. Dovahkiin glanced at the parchment and smirked. It had been copied from the dragonstone. He knew it would take the mage forever to figure out what it said. He thought of telling the mage what it said, but he knew that would be a mistake. He would end up in the mage's office for hours on end. No he wasn't going to say a word.

His plan was to go out on to the balcony and call Odahviing. It amused him that the Jarl had cleared the balcony so the dovah could land there. And it should be this way, the dovah should be able to land where he wished.

He glanced down at his empty bowl with annoyed scowl. His stomach still grumbled, but there was no more stew on the table. All that was here was cheese, bread, and some meats, things he wasn't in the mood for. Muttering under his breath he left the table and headed to the balcony. He ignored the confused look, or the murmured words of his sudden departure.

Dovahkiin walked towards the doors leading to the balcony, but stopped when he heard noises coming from where his room lay. He growled low as he stalked towards the door of his room. Once he figured out who had entered his room without him in there, he planned on killing that person very slowly.

He opened the door to find one of the maids bent over fixing his bed. He swallowed as his eyes latched on her rear end, watching the way the dress tightened and then relaxed. He slowly walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

It was time to go by his instincts, Odahviing said he should spread his seed and he planned on listing to the dovah. He smirked as the maid jumped and faced him with a shocked look that quickly turned into one he didn't understand. It didn't really matter to him what the look meant.

He stalked towards her, holding her eyes as her skin turned red. With each step he took off his shirt, pants, and loincloth. He stood a hairbreadth from her, his member standing proudly. He didn't bother asking as he pulled her roughly to him.

This was a feeling he could very much enjoy. The feel of a female body pressed against him, her smell surrounding him. And her soft gasp, sung through him. He could feel a noise building in his own throat as the female moved more roughly against him.

Odahviing had been right, this was a good way to work off his stress. He watched as the female moved her body rhythmically on him, each movement of her hips taking his breath away, making him lightheaded.

This was a feeling he reveled and one he wanted more of, a lot more of. The feel of being inside of a woman was addictive. Each movement of her hips brought him soaring higher. He could feel something building and fought the feeling, he didn't want this to end.

He flinched as he female screamed, her voice echoing off the walls. He worried that someone would investigate and think he was harming her. He stopped gritting his teeth and allowed the feelings to overrun him. He gripped her hips tightly and used her roughly until that feeling overwhelmed him and his body felt like it was exploding.

Dovahkiin laid back on the bed, trying to regain his breath quickly. Right now he felt relaxed, all the tension had left his body. The only problem with all of this, the female was resting her head on _him_. This he wasn't enjoying.

He racing heart had slowed down a lot, and he was ready to continue his day. He scowled when he felt the woman's hand caress his skin. "Keep it up joor and I will not hesitate to use you again," He growled.

His eyes widened in shock when she met his eyes with a smirk that he didn't understand. _He really needed to learn human expressions,_ he thought irately to himself.

His breath caught as her mouth tasted his skin, groaned when her figures dug deeply into his skin. He could feel his body reacting to her ministrations, the pleasure he had felt earlier was rushing back. He didn't know if he wanted her to stop or keep going. He had things to do, he knew this, but what she was doing to him kept him here, wanting more.

With his mind made up he rolled her beneath him and did what his body wanted most.

~ooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin woke early morning, before the rising sun. He smirked in the darkness when he felt his sore muscles. They had been well used yesterday he thought with amusement. He thought of the maid he had taken many time, who had told him she couldn't take anymore, but he had found out differently. When she finally passed out he left her be, laying her on the floor instead of sleeping with him in his bed. That was the last thing he needed a joor sleeping in the same bed as him.

He groaned as he stretched out his sore muscles. He hissed when he felt burning on his back where the woman's claws had dug into him. The next time he would have to pin the woman's arms, he didn't appreciate this burning feeling.

He rose from the bed and grimaced, his skin felt sticky and it disgusted him. He walked to the door, not bothering with clothing, "I need a bath in here," he ordered the first passing maid.

"The day hasn't broke yet sere," the maid answered.

"I will not ask a second time," he growled low, about to take a menacing step towards the young girl, but she ran as if her life depended on it.

He smirked as he watched her disappear towards the servants stairs. It wouldn't surprise him one bit if they brought him cold water for his bath.

He sat on his bed waiting impatiently for the bath. It took them longer than he thought. Two male slaves placed the tub in his room with a scowl, while the maid he ordered to get his bath poured the water into the tub.

As he suspected, it was cold water. It didn't bother him, he slowly sat in the cold water allowing his body to adjust.

~ooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin stood on the balcony watching Lydia practice on some targets with her bow. He still couldn't believe this woman had beat him with a sword. He was tempted to ask for a rematch and this time in magic, but he knew it would only piss people off.

His eyes narrowed when her attention turned towards him. He stood there alert waiting for her to speak. "The Jarl has a mission for you to do today," she stated.

"What mission?" he asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"He wants you to clear out a cave that has bandits residing in it," Lydia stated with a roll of her eyes. She still didn't understand why this man was allowed to stay at the castle.

Dovahkiin didn't bother thanking her as he walked towards the door. Lydia watched him walk away and still wasn't sure what to make of him. He was overbearing, stubborn, and looked down at them all. He rarely asked for things, he ordered and expected those orders followed. She wondered why the Jarl favored him that he would be allowed to reside in the keep.

~ooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin walked into the cave, not bothering to keep silent. He saw the first man before he was spotted. With a dark chuckle he shot lightening at the man, wrinkling his nose when he smelt the burnt flesh.

The next area had two men, one he shot a fire ball at, but the other one was able to worm his way behind him. He tried to keep him in his sight, but it wasn't easy. For every hit he received broke his concentration. He could feel blood trickling down his side where the guy had slashed him.

"FUS RO DAH" he shouted putting as much force into the shout as he could. It was enough to propel both of them away from him. One landed with a sickening crunch and the other landed on his blade. With a hiss he called upon his healing magic and took a deep breath of relief when the pain ebbed.

He walked into what he hoped was the last room. He scowled when he saw three people heavily armed waiting for him. Their swords at ready as they charged him. He threw a fireball quickly, hoping it gave him enough time to do something else.

For the first time in his life he felt fear and hated it. He hated how weak it made him feel, how it clouded his mind, made his thoughts erratic. He took a breath and put all that fear and frustration into the shout. "YOL TOOR SHUL," he watched as they all burned, their screams bring him relief.

What he hated most of all, the Jarl had been right. He needed to learn how to wield a sword, his magic wasn't enough. In this mission he came to a realization, one he will never admit to anyone, he wasn't as powerful as he thought he was and that scared him.

He needed to find out where he could go to learn more about fighting and train hard. Then he needed to improve his magic. He needed to do this and needed to do it soon. Alduin was gaining power and he needed to gain power too.

~oooooooooooooo~


	7. Chapter 7

Dovahkiin sat at the table eating supper with everyone else. It had been weeks since his revelation in the cave. Now each morning he was outside on the balcony practicing his magic and when no one was watching his sword.

He was thinking about join the companions, but he still wasn't sure about that idea. If he didn't that meant he would have to swallow his pride and have that woman teach him. He wasn't sure if he could live with that either.

With an annoyed sigh he turned his attention back to the conversation at the table.

"Have you talked to your friend today?" Balgruuf asked.

"Geh, I have. Early this morning while everyone slept," he answered absently.

"Does he have any useful information?" Balgruuf asked. He was leery about asking, especially with his kids sitting right there. He never knew what the dragonborn would say. He found out that the dragonborn was not shy… about anything.

"Nid, nothing to concern yourself with," Dovahkiin answered with an amused chuckle.

"What's so amusing?" Farengar asked with a smirk. Balgruuf cringed when those words left Farengar's mouth.

"Something Odvahviing said while I was talking to him," he answered.

"What was that?" Farengar asked curiously.

"He is becoming frustrated that there are no female dragons around," Dovahkiin answered with a shrug.

Balgruuf hid his embarrassment and scowled at Farengar. The mage should have known better than to ask that question, especially with his children sitting near him.

~ooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin found himself in Farengar's room, with Balgruuf and the mage sitting around in chairs. He sat on the edge of desk. "What did the dragon actually say?" Farengar asked not believing for a moment that what Dovahkiin said earlier was all of it.

"He's cursing Alduin for only resurrecting males," Dovahkiin answered, not able to keep the smirk off of his face.

"What else did he say?" Balgruuf asked with an intent stare. He wouldn't put anything past the old dragon. He had spoken to him few times and each time he was shocked speechless.

"He said, if this keeps up, there is a good chance he going to be hunting jul for more than food," Dovahkiin answered with a smirk.

"You are not saying he would…." Farengar trailed off, not sure how to say what he wanted.

"Mate with jul? Nid, he was only joking. He is desperate, lots fighting without sating his other needs," Dovahkiin answered the mage. He watched both the men turn red. "I never understood why jul turn red," he murmured to himself.

"Anger, embarrassment, lust, desire, release, excursion, will do it," Farengar answered.

"I know during mating females turn red, but what is this embarrassment you are speaking of?" Dovahkiin asked with a perplexed look.

"Embarrassment is an emotion and I am not surprised you don't know it. Your upbringing was very frank whereas most people are not raised to be as blunt as you are," Farengar tried to answer.

"Then how do you know the difference between the shades of red joorre turn?" Dovahkiin asked, confusion written all over his face.

"The look on their face or eyes will usually tell you," Balgruuf answered.

Balgruuf watched him closely, he worried now. He had heard Dovahkiin admit that he was intimate with a few people. If he were to go by sounds from his room and the rumors around the castle it had been most of his staff except the older ones. He hoped Dovahkiin knew there was a high chance that he could get one of those females pregnant.

He debated whether he should mention it or leave it be. Then he thought of Dovahkiin's upbringing and decided it would be best if he mentioned something. "Dovahkiin, you mentioned that you've bedded a few of the females in the castle," Balgruuf started feeling very uncomfortable with this line of talk. If it hadn't been his promise to a certain dragon he wouldn't have bothered.

"Geh, I have, most of your staff, some of the visitors," Dovahkiin answered with a shrug.

"I would be careful on who you bed. There is a chance you could get them with child," Balgruuf warned.

"Geh, I know. Odahviing said I should spread my seed," Dovahkiin told him with an annoyed look.

"In the dragon kingdom that might be the way it is done, but here with us mortals we take it a bit more seriously. When we produce a young, we take responsibility of that young. Usually most would wed the female they produced the young from," Balgruuf stated firmly. He wondered what else the dragons had told him about being with the fairer sex. He had received no complaints so far, so he hoped that was a good sign. He had noticed some of the females had bruises from rough handling, but that didn't bother him unless the female was harmed beyond what she wanted.

"Any other questions you have?" Dovahkiin asked. For a long while asking question or requesting help had irked him. Most time he demanded, but the Jarl had earned his respect.

"Nothing that comes to mind, but I would watch your activities with the females from now on," Balgruuf stated.

"Then mage you better come up with something to stop them from carrying my kiir," Dovahkiin muttered as he glared at Farengar.

"There is a potion you can give them, or I can give you a potion you can take yourself," Farengar answered with a chuckle.

"What does this potions do to me?" Dovahkiin asked warily.

"It makes your seed infertile for a time. Though I wouldn't take it too often, the affects may become permanent.

"What do you consider too often?" Dovahkiin asked with narrowed eyes.

"No more than once a week," Farengar answered with a shrug.

"Good, have one ready for tonight," Dovahkiin ordered ignoring the amused look Farengar was giving him. "But I would suggest you come up with a better way since I can only take it once a week."

"One way is not to give in to your lust every time a you want a person," Farengar muttered.

"What the point of doing this? If I want the female I will have her. None have denied me as of yet, so why not mate with them?" Dovahkiin asked with a confused look.

Farengar shook his head, he wasn't about to get into this discussion with this man. If the females had no problems with him and kept going back to him, then who was he to argue. "I'll give you some potions that you can give the females. After I give you this batch the next you'll have to go into town and buy," Farengar warned.

~ooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin moved onto the balcony, taking a deep breath of the cool, crisp air. He allowed it sooth him, allowing it to wash away what worries he had. Or that was what it was supposed to do but it didn't happen.

He glanced to the skies and needed to speak with someone who understood him.

"ODAHVIING!" His voice rented the air, thundering through the quiet afternoon. The echoing roar was strong, indicating the young dragon was nearby, probably eating.

Dovahkiin stepped back from the railing making room for the dov.

"Drem yol lok," Odahviing murmured as Dovahkiin moved.

"Drem yol lok, Odahviing. How goes your hunting?" Dovahkiin asked with a grin as he noticed some blood still on the dovah teeth.

"It went well, tasted even better when it slid down with a fight," Odahviing answered with a rumbling chuckle.

They glanced at the doors when they opened. The young maid he had mated with the first time stood there, her mouth gaping. She dropped the tray she had been carrying and left with a scream as she ran out of the door.

"Joorre!" Odahviing spat contemptuously.

"I agree," Dovahkiin muttered with a scowl.

"And yet you are a joor yourself," Odahviing murmured.

"Geh, but I wasn't raised like them. They do not understand what is insulting and what is not. They seem too worry about everything. The war that is going on, who killed the king, those Reach men and so many other thing that it makes my head sore just thinking about."

"Will you join the war they fight?" Odahviing asked.

"Don't know," Dovahkiin answered with a tired shrug. "I just want to get closer to killing Alduin, its what you trained me for, not doing these small annoyances. And yet a dragon hasn't come challenging yet."

"PatientsPatience, one will come, you know this," Odahviing cautioned.

"Geh, but Alduin grows stronger with each passing day. The longer this takes, the more damage he will be able to do. If I wait too long, I may not be able to defeat him as I should," Dovahkiin muttered.

"Dovahkiin, patientspatience's. All things come in due time. You know this; do not forget your teachings. Meditate for a while and clear your mind," Odavhiing ordered with a stern look.

The dragon smirked as he watched the man relax, thinking his thoughts through and his agitated body soon relaxed enough that drem flowed across his face. The jul were rubbing off on him, and not in a good way. He was becoming impatientpatience just as they were. He was beginning to lose his focus, which wasn't good.

"Geh, you are right. Things happen in time, they cannot be rushed," Dovahkiin murmured, feeling more at peace.

Both their attentions snapped to the door when it burst open. He could feel Odahviing tensing to shout. "You there, the Jarl needs you urgently." The man ordered, before rushing out of the room.

"I'll see what he wants. It must be urgent if he sends another. I'll be back in a few moments," Dovahkiin stated before rising to his feet. He was about to head for the door, but it burst open once more. This time Jarl Balgruuf was standing there worriedly.

"Good, you are still here. There is a report of a dragon. It destroyed the western watch tower, I need you there," He said urgently. "I'd bring your friend as well." He added nodding towards Odahviing.

"Nid, he needs to do this without my aid. I will watch from afar," Odahviing said, just before taking to the sky.

Dovahkiin didn't waste any more time. He grabbed his weapons and ignored the sore muscles from last night's exertions. It wasn't until he saw the damage of the towers that his quick walk turned into an outright run.

Dovahkiin grinned savagely, the time had come for him to prove himself. He couldn't wait for this battle. He wanted it so much that his blood sang for it. This battle would prove him Dovahkiin when he took the soul of the dov. It was what he was born for, what he needed to do. He awaited this battle eagerly.

This is what he had been trained for all his life. Living with the dov had helped him understand them, the dov teaching had showed him more. He was a dov killer when needed. But this fight is what would prove that he was truly Dovahkiin, and not what two dragons had scented off of him those many years ago. Now it was time to use all his knowledge of the dov to his advantage, he would make Odahviing and Paarthurnax proud, this is what they had been training him for.

He glanced beside him when he felt movement. A two men looking very much like twins ran with him. One was smaller than the other, but just as fierce. The larger one wore a frown as he looked towards the tower. The smaller one wore a calculating look, he could see the man's mind working. He didn't just react, he plotted too. This man was the thinker of the twins, the other was the fighter.

They all stopped at the tower, seeing the bodies lying around. Some of them half eaten, while other still remained mostly intact. He glanced around him and noticed mountains in the distance where the barrow was. He was almost positive that was where the dragon flew off to, waiting for them. He couldn't see the dragon, but jul eyes only see so far and he didn't know what this dragon looked like.

He glanced around him, and noticed quite a few were looking too him with expectant looks.. "Use arrows while in air, aim for the soft skin of the wing. Once it rips he will stay on the ground," Dovahkiin stated.

"There is no dragon here," someone said.

"Geh, there isn't, but I am going to challenge him," Dovahkiin stated with a smirk. "He will come, I will make sure of that. If I don't, he will come for the city next."

"Do it, whatever you need to do, do it!" The greyskin woman ordered with her bow at ready.

"Geh, it will be so." He turned towards the skies and calmed himself. "Krif Dovahkiin, Dovah," he shouted, his voice splitting the air in challenge.

"Now we wait and hope no other dovah decides to take this challenge. If they do then we will have more than one dragon to fight," Dovahkiin murmured as he watched the mountains intently. He heard it distantly, a weak roar, not a roar he was used to hearing from Odahviing. This was weak in power, his challenging call barely reaching them.

"Was that…" one of the men standing beside him asked, looking in the sky in awe.

"Geh, it is a weak dovah. Be thankful for that," Dovahkiin murmured. He noticed the man looking at him oddly. He ignored it, there were more important things coming. He glanced at the others, most were watching the mountains. Some shifted nervously as they waited, while other paled in fear as the sound of flapping wings came closer. Dovahkiin looked up in the sky to see the dov making its way to them.

Dovahkiin, backed away from the people and took a breath, his eyes narrowing in warning. "Yor Tol Shul," he shouted and watched the dragon become encased in fire.

"Yol lok, Dovahkiin," the dragon challenged as it hovered above them. He was surprised no one tried to fire at the dov. In a way he was glad of it.

"Him thu'um salho kiir," Dovahkiin spat with a snarl to add to the insult.

He smirked as the dragon rose further into the air, roaring his anger. "What did you say to him?" a person asked.

"I told him his voice is as weak as a child. It would be like me telling you that you are weak and a child is better with a sword than you are," Dovahkiin explained quickly. He saw the fearful look when they gazed at the upset dragon.

He watched the dragon open his mouth and shout "yol". He would taste his thu'um, he wouldn't fear it. The fire washed over him, burning hot, but not nearly as powerful as Paarthurnax flame during his teachings. He didn't know how many times the old dragon had to heal him.

He took a breath, "Fo Krah Diin," he watched as the dragon lost his wings from the cold and plummeted to the ground with another roar. Dovahkiin ran to it, his magic ablaze. He didn't hold back, he couldn't not with this fight. If it drained him of all his magic then so be it. He smirked as his lightening encased the dragon, making it jerk and twitch. Dovahkiin's eyes widened when the dragon rose onto its hind legs, its shout heading right for him.

He grunted when a body knocked into him, shoving him out of the way of the incoming flame. He looked up to see the small twin had knocked him out of the way. Dovahkiin turned back to the dragon and shot ice at it, hoping that would harm it more.

He let out a relieved breath when the dovah roared his pain. Dovahkiin didn't let off of the cold he was shooting at the dovah.

Numerous relieved breaths could be heard when the dragon fell to the ground. Dovahkiin moved over to its head, and waited. He wasn't sure what to expect or what to look for, but he waited for something, anything.

Dovahkiin stumbled backwards as the soul hit him. "You did well Dovahkiin," a voice he knew well said. He glanced up in the sky to see Odahviing. He saw many were more than ready to attack, but everyone stayed their hands.

"Kogaan," Dovahkiin said breathlessly as he slowly rose to his feet. "His thu'um was weak,"

"Geh, it was," Odahviing said with amusement. He may be living with the jul, but he still thought as dov do. If the thu'um was weak, then it was right to take out the challenger.

"DOVAHKIIN!" split the skies as they were talking.

"I bid you farewell and good fighting," Odahviing said as he flew away.

They all watched the dragon fly away. He could smell the fear thick in the air. "Who are you?" One of brother's asked. They looked too much alike not to be brothers.

"Dovahkiin," he answered with a smirk.

"…" the short one scowled.

"That is the only name I know, it was what I raised with," he explained and shrugged.

He watched the man nod, finally accepting his explanation. He turned his attention to the other one, not sure what he wanted. "You should join the Companions."

"Geh, I was going to," Dovahkiin answered with amusement.

"What the hell does geh mean?" the man asked confused.

"Yes," Dovahkiin answered with a short laugh.

Dovahkiin watched them walk away and he stared up the mountain where Paarthunax was. His destiny was finally starting and now he needed to really focus on gaining power.


	8. Chapter 8

_**This character will not be doing all of the main mission. I don't see the reason to since he has two dragons helping him. Although I will be keeping some of the main missions. I will not be including the blades, they annoy me and with this character I am pretty sure I would kill them. **_

_**For all of you who have favorite/alerted/ or placed me on their alerts, thank you so much. I really hope I hear from you this chapter. **_

_**The Companions will be coming into play next chapter and also Miraak for the first time, but not last time. He will be making appearances quite often after this chapter. No, I won't be following the full dragonborn story line. I will be adding my own twist to it. **_

He finally had a break. But what was odd, he was now called Thane. He wondered if this was to be his new name instead of Dovahkiin. He couldn't see that happening, it would make no sense since he was the Dovahkiin.

He glanced at Lydia who now sat across from him at the meal. He had trained with her quite often now, each time biting his tongue because a female was beating him. It was humiliating, but he learnt to shrug it off, he had seen her beat quite a few other males. Though he would never admit it out loud, but he was glad that it was her sworn to protect him.

But Though there was one huge problem with having a housecarl. They way he understood it she was his slave. And yet he had been told quite often that they didn't abide slavery. Each time they told him that he rolled his eyes, slaves were useful, so what was the problem. The dov didn't have a problem with it. So now he needed to figure out what exactly she was if she wasn't a slave. There was no way he was going to ask her.

He glanced at the Jarl, thinking of asking him, but his kiir were too close and Balgruuf didn't like it when he asked questions with them around. For some odd reason he was really upset when he had asked why woman screamed so loud when he bedded them. It made no sense, but he was living with them so he was trying to learn their ways. It wasn't easy to say the least.

He looked at the mage and smirked. Yeah that is who he would turn to, the mage. At least then his questions would be answered, the downfall – there would definitely be talk of dragons. A few times he had wondered about the mage and his fascination of dragons. It was almost scary how consumed the mage was with that topic.

"What's bothering you?" Farengar asked, when he saw the troubled look on the man's face. He couldn't believe how much the Dovahkiin had helped him during his stay here. He had most of the dragon text translated and understood better of what was going on. Though there were quite a few questions he still had for Dovahkiin.

"Geh something is bothering me, but not here, it is information I need," Dovahkiin answered, grimacing as he glanced at the kiir.

"Follow me and I'll try to answer them," Farengar said with amusement. He was surprised that Dovahkiin didn't wish to speak about his problem with people around. Usually he didn't care one way or another.

They stepped into his smaller office and Dovahkiin closed the door behind him. He watched as Farengar brow raised. "What is it that you would close the door?" He asked nervously, not once had Dovahkiin closed any door for privacy. Only his own bedroom but that was after them telling him that he must close it.

"Lydia, is she my slave? The Jarl gave her to me," Dovahkiin tried to explain.

"No, she's not a slave. But you can order her about. She can't go against anything you say, but she should be treated better than a slave," Farengar answered. The more he thought about it, the closer it sounded like a slave. He cringed at that thought and wondered how the man would treat Lydia.

"If she is not a slave what are the limits of my power over her?" Dovahkiin asked.

Farengar blinked a few times, trying to make sense of the words. He wondered what the man meant about power over Lydia. "She is to do as you say, but if she needs rest you should stop and allow her to rest. Her main job is to protect you and all you own. To do her job she needs to be at her best." Farenger answered slowly, measuring his words so no mistakes could be made.

"She is not mine to discipline or mate with. She is my guard?" Dovahkiin stated.

"Yes, she is your personal guard," Farengar answered with relief that the man now understood. "As for mating with, only if she is willing."

"Of course she would be. Only the strongest gets to mate," Dovahkiin answered with a shrug before heading towards the door.

"It doesn't work quite like that here. That is something you will learn. If a female or male tells you to stop and you don't, there will be a bounty on your head," Farengar warned him.

"Peace Farengar," Dovahkiin said, the odd common work rolling off his tongue awkwardly. "I would never take the unwell. As for taking a male, I highly doubt that is possible." Dovahkiin smirked with amusement. The mage had been trying to get a rise out of him he was sure. Males mating together. Balgruuf had mentioned something of that nature once even then he hadn't believed it, but left it be.

"Its very possible, though no children come from the relationship," Farengar murmured and noticed that Dovahkiin's attention was focused solely on him. He shifted nervously, praying to the nine that there would be no questions. If they asked him the drop on his knees and kiss their feet right now - he would, if it would stop any of the questions he saw shining in Dovahkiin's eyes.

Farengar rushed to his bookshelf hoping there was a book there so he didn't have to explain anything. He found it on the top shelf, quickly grabbing it. If you want to know, read this," Farengar said hurriedly. He shoved the book in Dovahkiin's hands and disappeared out of his office, back to the table where everyone was gather.

~oooooooooo~

Dovahkiin stood at the balcony railing with the Jarl. "Have you made enough money to purchase a house yet?" Balgruuf asked.

"I don't know. I still don't understand your monies," He answered tiredly. He didn't even know how much the house was or how much money he even had. This money - septims - was confusing and downright annoying.

"Where is your money now?" Balgruuf asked. He followed Dovahkiin as he was led to his personal room. Balgruuf was surprised that there were no personal possessions of the Dovahkiin laying around or on display. In a way he shouldn't have been surprised, but he was. Most people liked showing off their accomplishments, but this man. It seemed as if he didn't care.

"Why are all your trophies not on display?" Balgruuf asked. He knew Dovahkiin had killed enough things to have many trophies.

"There is no need for it to be displayed. I am Dovahkiin, all know what I am capable of and those that don't, will learn," Dovahkiin answered as if it was obvious. "Plus, I don't keep trophies, most of what I collect I sell."

"Show me your money and I'll try and teach you how to count it," Balgruuf stated. "Did the dragons teach you how to count?"

"Geh they did. The old currency I know, but these Septims, I don't know," Dovahkiin answered.

"The old currency?" Balgruuf asked, not sure what he was talking about.

"Geh, when the dov were in rule," Dovahkiin answered with a shrug. He tossed Balgruuf the four bags of septims he had. Each bag had a good weight to them.

Balgruuf's eyes widened when he felt the weight of the bags. He was surprised that Dovahkiin had this much. "Do you always get paid in Septims?" Balgruuf asked.

"Niid, sometimes the payment is pleasure if they don't have coin. Other times its gems or other items that I sell afterwards," Dovahkiin answered.

Balgruuf took a seat at the table and dumped out one of the bags. He knew they would need more bags, especially if Dovahkiin hadn't kept his money orderly. He was surprised by the amount he found in one of the bags. He hadn't thought a bag could hold that much. Just with this bag alone he could buy and furnish the house.

"Each Septim is equal to one. In this bag you have nearly twenty thousand septims," Balgruuf stated.

"Then each of those bags will have the same amount. I split the money evenly between the four bags," Dovahkiin told him. "The rest of my money doesn't equal up to what is in those bags, so I set those coins off to the side." Balgruuf turned his attention back to Dovahkiin and watched him take out a quite a few septims from a drawer of his nightstand.

"Good, but we will have to separate it properly. Have a maid fetch more bags," he ordered and almost flinched when Dovahkiin hissed at him. "Please." Balgruuf added on quickly.

Balgruuf watched as Dovahkiin walked to the door and ordered the first maid he saw. With amusement he watched as the woman simpered and disappeared to do Dovahkiin bidding.

"I take it that is one of the maids you've taken to your bed?" Balgruuf asked with amusement.

"Niid, haven't taken her to my bed yet," Dovahkiin stated.

"Funny, the way she acts…" Balgruuf murmured with a thoughtful look. With a shake of his head he decided to change the subject. "Pass me the bags."

Dovahkiin passed him the bags along with a sweetroll off the plate the maid had given him. Balgruuf eyes widened when he saw this. He was surprised that Dovahkiin got a plate without requesting it.

"How often do the maids give you a plate of these?" Balgruuf asked.

"Every night they pass me one and every morning there is one waiting for me," Dovahkiin answered with a shrug. "I usually hand them out, I can't eat a lot of these at once. I usually give them to the maids that work on my room or share my bed that night."

The rest of Balgruuf visit was spent in normal conversation once he made sure Dovahkiin understood how to use his money. He stacked the bags together and was surprised at how much Dovahkiin had.

They were both relaxing now over a mug of mead, idly chatting. Balgruuf had learnt a while back that Dovahkiin was a good sounding board for his problems. Dovahkiin placed them in the simplest terms and made them sound simple, while in his mind they were complex.

They both glanced up sharply when the door opened without warning. Dovahkiin hands lit with magic, while he took a breath for a shout. Balgruuf watched him switch from relax to fighting in seconds. He was surprised and wondered if Dovahkiin was ever relaxed.

They both were surprised to see a maid standing there with a shy smile. He pegged the girl to be no more than sixteen years of age. He watched Dovahkiin intently to see if he would take someone this young to his bed.

"What?" Dovahkiin asked the kiir.

"I am to inform you that there is a dragon waiting for you on the balcony sere," The girl murmured.

"Krogaan," Dovahkiin murmured and turned his attention from the girl. Balgruuf wondered if the girl had even noticed that her Jarl was sitting here. He didn't think so, not with the way she was staring at Dovahkiin.

"Um… is there anything you need help with?" the girl asked shyly. Balgruuf raised a brow, now he remembered where this girl came from. She was from one of his long time servants, marriageable age, but still young.

"Niid, when you are older. I don't mate with children and the inexperienced," Dovahkiin stated, his voice hadn't changed, there was no rancor in his tone. He was just stating a fact.

They watched as the girl down casted her eyes and a soft "oh" left her as she walked away with her shoulders slumped.

"You don't seem surprised," Balgruuf commented.

"I'm not. This isn't the first young one to come to my room. The maid wanted me to marry her young and sent her to my room. She was of age, but too young for my lusts." Dovahkiin said calmly.

Balgruuf stayed quiet, not sure what to say to that. He was thankful that Dovahkiin didn't take the ones just of age. But he was surprised to hear that his staff was throwing their children at him to marry; although he shouldn't have been surprised. He had heard many of his people speak highly of Dovahkiin. Most spoke of him in an intimate manner.

Balgruuf looked Dovahkiin over and saw what the female do. The man exuded danger, but also strength, then there was his physique that was appealing to many. Since coming from Helgen he had cut his hair with the help of the maids and learned how to shave his face. Now instead of looking like an un-kept murderer, he now had his hair tied back, it was still long, wisps of it fell from the leather band. His beard was neatly trimmed, framing his mouth.

Dovahkiin reminded him of a few pirates he had met in his time. Suave, and smooth, though Dovahkiin didn't have the charm they did, he was blunt, but that in itself had charm. Many thought the same, he had heard the whispers from the men and woman. Most wanted him in their bed while other scowled at him for receiving all the interest. The other part that piqued peoples interest was his build and height. He was taller than most nords, but he was well muscled for a mage and knew his strength.

Spurned lovers and cuckold husband didn't bother taking retribution against their wives or Dovahkiin. One did once and that hadn't ended well. The man had sent thugs to do his dirty work and Dovahkiin had found out who had sent them. He hadn't killed them, but he hadn't been gentle either. The man had spent a few nights with the healers working on him.

~ooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin walked onto the balcony and smiled when he seen Odahviing there. "Drem yol lok Dovahkiin," Odahviing rumbled.

"Drem yol lok, Odahviing." Dovahkiin greeted in return as he stood beside the dov. "What brings you here?"

"Paarthurnax sent me. He thinks you should seek out a kel. The same one that the Joorre used last time," Odahviing stated.

"Where would I find this kel?" Dovahkiin asked curiously as he leaned back against the banister. He had heard of kel – elder scrolls, but never seen one.

"That we don't know. Ask the mage, he might know."

"What is so important about this Kel?" Dovahkiin asked.

"It will teach you a shout that you will need. One that neither I, nor any dov can teach you. This thu'um was made by mortals to use against the dov," Odahviing explained with a shudder of revulsion.

"You fear this thu'um?" Dovahkiin asked, shock running through him.

"Niid, but I have contempt for this shout. It is an abomination and should have never been made," Odahviing spat.

"Then why must I learn this shout?" Dovahkiin asked, scowling at the dovah.

"It will give you an edge you need against Alduin. Remember Alduin is Akatosh's son, as is Paarthurnax," Odahviing reminded him. "To defeat Alduin you need all the aid you can get. Do not turn yourself from aid even when it is aid that is revolting. Once Alduin is dead, you will need power to rule the dov. Much power and you cannot be afraid to use this power. You know this Dovahkiin."

"Geh, I know this, but to use a shout that was made by joorre? Nothing good can come of this!" Dovahkiin snapped.

"Geh you are right. But remember this Dovahkiin, if you do not wish to have Alduin ruling the world and all joorre dead, then you need to use this shout!" Odahviing hissed.

"I know. But do not expect me to use this shout other than on Alduin," Dovahkiin spat.

"Do what you will after Alduin is dead, but do not hesitate, Dovahkiin. Alduin will not hesitate in killing you," The young dov warned.

Odahviing sighed, and looked at Dovahkiin. Someone he helped raise since a youngling. He didn't want to see the young dov die, and he would do anything in his power to make sure it didn't happen. He nuzzled the top of Dovahkiin head, taking his scent. He smelt more dov than joorre. But he had the smell of joorre, just below the surface. That meant he could be killed easily. The dov hated to admit it, but it bothered him too much.

"I will search out this kel and learn of the new shout. Then I will go after Alduin," Dovahkiin murmured, laying a hand on Odahviing snout.

"While you search out this kel, I will search out Alduin's hiding place. I wonder if it is the same place as before," Odahviing murmured thoughtfully.

"What does it matter?" Dovahkiin asked.

"If it is the same place, then Alduin will have unlimited power. If he ever loses power he just needs to use the portal there and enter Sovngar. There he could replenish he powers," Odahviing explained.

"How come this is the first time I am hearing this?" Dovahkiin asked with an irritation.

"There was no cause to speak of it before Thur," Odahviing stated. "I will seek more information."

"Niid, it is too dangerous. Alduin can take your soul just as easily as I can," Dovahkiin spat, scowling at the young dragon.

"You have a suggestion?" Odahviing asked with a smirk.

"Geh I do. Stay with Paarthurnax. I'll find my own information," Dovahkiin stated firmly.

Odahviing smiled proudly and bowed his head before taking wing. He glanced back at the balcony to see Dovahkiin staring at the mountain. He hoped Dovahkiin would be able to defeat Alduin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well ladies and gents, this will be the last chapter for about 5 or six days. I am going on a vacation to see my daughter's graduation. As soon as I get back, I'll have another chapter up for you guys. **

**So I have changed the way Skyrim is. You'll see what I mean in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**So lately I have been having more reviews. YAY, thank you so much for them. I hope there are more to come. I love reviews. **

Dovahkiin sat in his new house with a scowl. It was small, and cramped. He couldn't believe he allowed Balgruuf to talk him into this, though he didn't blame the man. He was living in the joor place, so it was time for him to leave. He understood more about them, so now he was able to live on his own with them without making a fool out of himself.

It was for the best, as he didn't think Balgruuf would appreciate him killing his people for laughing at him.

"My Thane, you're sword has been sharpened," Lydia stated when she walked in the door. "The armor you ordered should be finished by tomorrow."

"Good," Dovahkiin stated without looking at her.

"A few females from the castle asked me which house you moved into. I didn't give them an answer," Lydia said nervously.

"If they wish to be used for my needs then let them," Dovahkiin said with a shrug. He rose to his feet taking the sword that Lydia held. He smirked, this sword was better than the one he usually used, more balanced. He hoped it helped with his fighting, he didn't want to look the fool in front of warriors.

"You said the some of the Companions frown at the use of magic?" he asked with a quizzical look.

"Yes…" Lydia murmured, uncertain where he was going with this question.

"Meyye," Dovahkiin spat disgustedly.

Lydia shook his head. She knew this man for months now and knew some of the words he spoke. Mey was fool, geh was yes and niid was no. Most of the other ones went over her head, but she knew he just called them fools.

"It is their way," Lydia defended them.

"It matters not," Dovahkiin scowled and stormed for the door. He smirked as he watched a few kiir look at him in awe. His smirk grew as the joorre of Whiterun moved to make way for him.

He walked up to Joorvaskr and didn't bother knocking. He walked in and saw two people fighting. He leaned against the nearest pole to watch the fight. The woman seemed to be winning but the man wasn't giving up either. After living with the joorre this long he learnt that women can be as good as fighters as men. It still irked him, but slowly he was accepting it.

"Something you need?" A man with a blind eye asked him.

"Not from you. I will speak with your leader," Dovahkiin growled. He smirked as the man scowled and rose to his feet.

"Better watch that tone Whelp," the half blind man said.

Dovahkiin stood his full height, his eyes narrowing. "Do not start something you can't finish joor," he hissed. His body tensed as the man raised a fist. Dovahkiin glared, "FUS" he shouted. He didn't put all of his force behind it, he used the shout more of a warning. He watched the man stumble backwards a few steps but he noticed others stood and drew their swords.

Dovahkiin took a breath to shout a again but was stopped by a booming voice.

"What is going on here?"

"He shouted at Skjor for no reason. We were going to teach him a lesson," the woman that had been fighting spat.

"So you are Dovahkiin that the Jarl said would be coming here," Kodlak murmured.

"Geh I am. You lead here?" Dovahkiin asked. He wondered what else Balgruuf had told this man, he didn't like not knowing. After he was finished here he would speak with the Jarl and find out. He didn't trust this man enough to believe him.

"I am Harbinger. My name is Kodlak," he said. Kodlak watched the nord intently, wondering if he was actually the dragonborn. The Jarl had only told him this man needed training in sword, but there had been nothing about this man.

"Drem, yol, lok, Kodlak. I wish training in sword," Dovahkiin said respectfully, ignoring the others in the room. They were of no matter to him.

"Vilkas will be your trainer, he's my second in command," Kodlak stated. Something told him not to put a low ranking person training this man. He wondered how Vilkas and this man would get along, Vilkas had been a bit irate lately so he hoped it worked out.

"Do we send him out on missions?" Vilkas asked, he scowled at the new comer. What abated his anger somewhat was the respect he spoke to Kodlak. He still didn't have a clue what the man said, but the tone had been respectful.

"The easier missions yes, until he is better with his weapon he doesn't go on the harder missions," Kodlak ordered.

"I know how to fight, using magic," Dovahkiin spat heatedly.

"Magic…" Vilkas hissed disgusted.

"Geh magic. Old magic," Dovahkiin stated and turned his attention completely from the man.

Kodlak nodded but didn't say anything else. He nodded to Vilkas.

Vilkas scowled, "follow me," he ordered.

~oooooooooooooooooooo~

Hours later Dovahkiin knelt on one knee panting. His shoulder, back, legs… everywhere hurt. He knew he was bruised, cut and he grinned. This had been a workout one he enjoyed very much. What surprised him, his opponent was still standing barely out of breath.

"Give up already Whelp?" Vilkas asked mockingly. He smirked as the man's eyes narrowed, he knew exactly what was going to happen. The same thing that happened every other time. He would lash out in anger, and it was easy to dodge his swipes. The man had strength, but barely any knowledge with a sword. He admitted that the man had potential, if he could keep his anger in check.

Vilkas shook his head, once again Dovahkiin was stumbling, but this time he didn't land on the ground. "You would do well to keep your anger under more control," Vilkas advised.

Dovahkiin narrowed his eyes, he growled low. "My emotions are no concern to you," he hissed.

"No it is not, but it's your choice whether you take my advice or not," Vilkas stated with a shrug. He watched the man as he sheathed his sword. With a shake of his head he headed back inside where food was waiting for him. He expected Dovahkiin to follow him, and was surprised when he didn't enter. Vilkas opened the door and looked outside to find the yard empty. He hadn't thought this man would last, he had been right.

Dovahkiin walked towards his house. He paused when he saw three people standing around. That wasn't unusual, but their armor was. He walked towards them slowly and noticed the nervous look on the guards face and chose to take that as a warning.

"You there! Are you the one they call dragonborn?" One of them asked.

"I am. Who wants to know?" Dovahkiin asked, his tone harsh and filled with warning.

"Your lies fall on deaf ears, deceiver. The true dragonborn comes… you are but his shadow." Another of them spat belligerently.

"Be careful who you insult Joorre!" Dovahkiin sneered.

He wasn't surprised when they attacked. He saw the guards move, but not quickly enough. "Yol Toor Shul!" he shouted and watched as they caught on fire, their screams echoing off of nearby buildings.

He thought for sure that would finish the fight but it didn't. One lay dead, the other two still had fight left in them. Dovahkiin left the one fighting with the guards be and faced the last one. "Fus Ro Dah!" he shouted, putting as much force as he could in that shout.

He watched as the one the guards had been fighting crump. "Leave this one to me." Dovahkiin growled. He pinned the mask person against the closest wall. "Who is this Dovahkiin?"

"He is known as Miraak," The person spat. Dovahkiin hissed and jabbed his sword deep within the joor.

"You guard, fetch Irileth," he ordered coldly as he held the limp body by his armor. He waited until the grey skinned woman came running their way. She stopped and took in the scene. "Find out where they came from. What valuables they have on them place in Breezehome." Dovahkiin ordered brusquely.

~ooooooooooooooooo~

Balgruuf wasn't sure what to say when Dovahkiin walked into the keep with a dead body held in one hand. His sword was still sticking out of the body, trickling blood everywhere. He wondered what Dovahkiin planned, he didn't have long to wait for his answer. Dovahkiin shout echoed through his keep as he called for two dragons. He knew one of the dragons but not the other name he called. He wasn't sure how he felt about two dragons landing on the great porch.

He decided he should keep an eye what was going on. Dovahkiin trusted very few and he was hoping he was one of the ones he trusted. Balgruuf eyes widened when he saw not just the red dragon perched on his balcony but there was another grey large and older dragon there too.

Dovahkiin stalked towards the two dovah, "Who is Miraak?" he demanded tossing the body before them.

"Miraak, where did you hear of this name?" Odahviing asked, his voice a soft rumble of confusion.

"This one said the first Dovahkiin Miraak was coming back. Who is this Miraak?" Dovahkiin demanded.

"Miraak was once a dragon priest until he sought more power. He came across what the joorre call a blackbook. Through this book he made a deal with a deadra and gained great power.

"Is he Dovahkiin?" Dovahkiin asked.

"Geh he was. He ruled over an island. He was well favored for the longest time until he turned against the dov. We razed his temple to the ground, our slaves killed his followers and razed the inside of his temple. We placed another to watch over his resting place to make sure he never returned. We were never really sure if he was killed or the daedra took him for his own slave," Odahviing explained.

"What are the chances that he is returning?" Dovahkiin asked.

"Considering how much power he had before death the chances are good," Paarthurnax stated.

"Then I must go to this island and confront him," Dovahkiin stated.

"Niid, Alduin needs to be destroyed first, and then you can go hunting Miraak," Odahviing warned.

"Let us hope it is not too late. First thing in the morning I will start my search of the kel," Dovahkiin told the two dov.

"When you have the kel, go to Monahven where it all started," Paarthurnax ordered before taking wing. Dovahkiin watched as Odahviing followed shortly after.

"Was that who attacked you?" Balgruuf asked. He held a sheet of paper in his hand, a report of what happened earlier.

"Not him specifically, but some of his followers attacked," Dovahkiin answered.

"Should we be worried about more followers?" Balgruuf asked. Now he wasn't talking to Dovahkiin as a friend or whatever type of relationship they had. He was speaking as the Jarl of Whiterun.

"Geh you should be on the watch for more followers," Dovahkiin warned. He glanced at the joor and walked past him heading back to his own house.

~ooooooooooooo~

Vilkas groaned when he heard pounding on his door. With a scowl he got up and answered. To his surprise Dovahkiin stood there with his sword strapped to his side. "What time is it?" Vilkas asked, his voice still slurred.

"First light," Dovahkiin answered, waiting for the warrior to dress.

Vilkas brow rose. He was surprised that it was this early, night hadn't even left the sky and the man was here to train. With a sigh Vilkas grabbed put on his armor and grabbed his sword.

He had thought for sure he wasn't coming back, how wrong he was. He just wished the man hadn't come so early. "I will only be training you for a few hours today. I have missions to do," Vilkas warned as they headed to the practice yard. He shook his head, Joorvaskr was still silent, no one was awake at this time. He couldn't believe that he was awake.

~ooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin sword swung out, his arms still sore after his training with Vilkas. Lydia was on the other side of the dragon. With a growl he switched to his magic and sprayed it with fire. He was tired and knew he wouldn't last long using his magic.

He should have waited a day before heading out of the city, but he needed away from the city.

He sighed in relief when the dragon lay there twitching. His magic was out, his head throbbed, but in the end he had won. That was all that mattered.

His eyes narrowed as a figure shimmered into view. He stared at the ghostly figure. He wore greenish brown robes, with a golden belt and wrist bands. He had a mask hiding his face. Dovahkiin knew he was looking at a Dragon priest one that had been higher power and well respected. It was easy to tell this man had many people that he ruled by the richness of his robes. The dov had favored this man at one time.

"It takes a strong will to command a dragon soul, maybe you are not as powerful as you thought," The apparition chuckled.

"Who are you?" Dovahkiin asked, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Miraak, the first dragonborn and you are the last dragonborn. With your help I shall gain my full power and take right place, ruling the dragons," Miraak stated.

"Niid, you'll have to go through me first. I will be thuri of the dov," Dovahkiin growled.

"So you do understand the language of the dov," Miraak murmured thoughtfully. He smirked and then absorbed the soul into himself. He watched as the last dragonborn hissed his anger and reveled in it as he faded away.

Dovahkiin stared at where Miraak had been. He was still trying to figure out how the man had taken the soul.

"My Thane, who was that?" Lydia asked quietly, her voice in awe.

"A fool who thinks to challenge me," Dovahkiin growled. "When we get back to Whiterun go to Farengar and find out if found out where the Elder scroll is located."

"Yes my Thane," Lydia answered obediently.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for your reviews and favorites. **

**I know I have been gone for quite a few days. Vacation was awesome!**

**To my readers, there is a section in this chapter that has italics. The character are talking draconic, I really wanted the chapter out today so I didn't bother find the actually draconic words. **

**Well I hope you enjoy the chapter, I am still unsure of this chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think. **

Dovahkiin sighed as he got out of bed and the cold morning air hit him. He scowled and made his way downstairs where the firepit was dead, and the ashes cold. To say the least he was no impressed, there should have been a fire in there. He glanced around for Lydia but didn't see her anywhere.

"Yol!" he shouted, smirking as the firepit came alive, the timber that was in there already burning.

"My Thane?" he heard Lydia's tired voice call down.

"I leave to retrieve the elder scroll in a few minutes," he stated and turned back to the fire. He glanced up when he saw Lydia rushing down, sword and shield in hand. "I won't need you today. You are to guard the house." He ignored the disappointment on her face as he grabbed his pack.

"My Thane, you may wish to hire someone to accompany you," Lydia said hesitantly.

"Why would I do this? Do you think I am not capable?" Dovahkiin sneered, looking at his housecarl with disgust.

"No." Lydia said hurriedly and cringed waiting for his anger. She wasn't afraid of his hitting her, she feared his shouts. He had no qualms of shouting at her if she anger him. "Those you hire will fight for you until you dismiss them. Some will even step in the way and take damage for you." She hurriedly explained. A sigh of relief left her as she saw the smirk cover her Thane's face.

"If I find one worthy to travel with me I will hire someone," Dovahkiin stated.

Lydia waited till his back was turned and rolled her eyes. She had expected that answer, but with this upbringing she understood why he would think that way.

She watched him walk out and didn't envy the man or woman Dovahkiin hired. The man was tireless. A lot of nights they travelled and then fought during the day. It was only ever second or third night that he allowed her to sleep and that was only if they were in a inn.

~ooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin made it to Markarth late in the night. He smirked as he walked into the inn. This place was so much busier than Whiterun. It seemed to be rougher too. Even with the Companions living in Whiterun, this was place was deadlier.

He had already witnessed a woman being killed, and received a strange note that he ignored. He didn't bother reading it, instead placed it in the bottom of his pack. As far as he was concerned it didn't pertain to his mission at the moment, so he needn't bother with it.

He thought about taking Lydia with him, but decided that she was better off at his house protecting his stuff. He now had a few swords that he didn't want anyone to get their hands on. Two of them were deadra the other one was ebony, his spare if the one carried now broke.

He still couldn't believe how much he hadn't know about sword until Vilkas started teaching him. He wasn't sure which he preferred, sword or magic. Both were useful, magic was powerful, but it was limited, as soon as he ran out of energy it was no used to him.

Though sword… and he would never admit this out loud - tired him out. From what Vilkas says he muscles needed to be trained using a sword. They were trained for labor and endurance.

He glanced around as he took a seat at one of the tables, a woman served him mead and food. Dovahkiin noticed a lone man sitting near the fire. He seemed like the quit type and he was surprise at finding that here where it was loud and boisterous.

Dovahkiin decided to take a chance, hoping he could hire this person to go through a few of the mission he had here and retrieving the scroll. He had been told that Markarth was the roughest city. So he hoped that meant they had strong fighters.

He walked over to the man, and noticed the iron sword strapped to his waist. "You for hire?"

"I am," Vorstag answered watching the man closely. He tried to figure out if the man was a mage or a fought with the sword strapped to his waist. He was dressed like a mage in odd looking robes. The only time he saw robes similar to these was when he met up with one of those dragon priests by accident. He never fought it, he left the ruins since his employer was already dead for running stupidly ahead without looking for traps.

"I have a few mission to do," Dovahkiin stated tossing a sack of coin for a thousand dollars.

Vorstag eyes widened when he saw the amount of septims he held in his hands. "You have me until you dismiss me," Vorstag stated as he rose to his feet.

"We leave early morning," Dovahkiin ordered and turned back to his table where his meal waited. He was surprised that the man followed him. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. With a shrug of his shoulders he ignored the man and continued eating.

"If you are looking for more missions to do, you should try the Jarl, he might have something for you," Vorstag suggested as he took a seat across from the stranger.

"We will see," Dovahkiin grumbled, the thought of another man thinking he could rule him irked him. If this Jarl was like Balgruuf then he wouldn't care. At least Balgruuf left him alone most of the time since he moved out. A few times he had went to the man for information and Balgruuf always answered.

"Do you have everything you need? Potions, a better sword?" Dovahkiin asked. Having Lydia as a housecarl had taught him quite a few things. It was his responsibility to make sure his follower had all the things they needed. He didn't like it, but he couldn't really complain, Lydia had saved his rear enough times already.

"I'll pick up potions when the store opens, as for swords this is the only one I have. Why?" Vorstag asked.

"It's not good enough," Dovahkiin stated bluntly, ignoring the insulted look on the man's face. He glanced down at his bowl and noticed it empty. "Follow me!"

Vorstag raised a brow, and followed the man to his room. He stood in the doorway, unsure why he was there. His eyes widened when he saw the other two sword in the man's bag. "Here, use this one," Dovahkiin ordered as he repacked his bag.

~oooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin woke early in the morning. He had to smirk, it was almost like sleeping on Monhven once more. The man difference was the walls, but the stone bed felt like the ice on the mountain.

He glanced down at Vorstag to find his awake and alert. It seemed this man took his job seriously, he had stated it was his job to protect him. Dovahkiin hoped this man was worth the extra money he paid. He knew from Lydia hired men only cost five hundred septims, he had paid the extra for better protection. Now he was wondering if he should have brought Lydia with him. It would have been a lot cheaper.

"We'll pick up the potions and food, then head out on the road." Dovahkiin stated.

"Are you sure you don't want to see the Jarl to see if he has missions for you?" Vorstag asked uncertainly.

"Fine, lead," Dovahkiin ordered.

"I haven't got your name yet," Vorstag said as he looked at his employer curiously.

"Dovahkiin."

Vorstag's eyes widened when he felt the rumble, and heard the rumble in the man's voice. It was something he had never witnessed before. But he wasn't certain if this man was delusional or he was actually the dragonborn that everyone had heard shouted out a while ago.

"Do you have a name other than your title?" Vorstag asked.

"That is the only name I know. It's the name I was raised with," Dovahkiin said with a shrug. He walked out of the room, not waiting for more questions. He was sure there would be a lot more question when they got on the road.

He followed Vorstag around the market, picking up dried meats and some fruits. They went to a place called the Hag's Cure and picked up potions. There next stop had him standing in front of the Jarl. "I don't hire sell sword. They aren't trustworthy," Jarl Igmund stated.

"Do I look like a sell sword?" Dovahkiin sneered. He noticed guards moving closer and Vorstag's hand resting on his sword, ready to fight. The man wore a worried look but Dovahkiin didn't care. He wasn't about to be insulted by this man. "Be careful what you say next joor."

"I will not be threatened in my court!" Igmund snapped coldly. "Guard!"

"FUS RO DAH!" Dovahkiin shouted at the guard. "I am DOVAHKIIN! I will not be insulted by you joorre!" He shouted, his voice booming through the great hall!

Vorstag moved in front of Dovahkiin, he knew now that this man was dragonborn, as did the Jarl. He waited for the command to kill them, but it never came. "Hold. You wish to do a mission, then I have some foresworn for you to clear out," the Jarl stated passing Dovahkiin a sheet of parchment.

Dovahkiin nodded, with a sneering smirk. He glanced at Vorstag who stood in front of him now. "Let's go!" he ordered.

~ooooooooooooooooooo~

Clearing out the Foresworn hadn't been easy and took longer than he had expected. The other missions he went quickly. He was surprised at Vorstag's expertise with a sword. Nor did he balk when the man offered to show him more fighting moves. During the day they travelled or did the missions he had lined up, for a few hours at night they practiced with their sword.

The only thing he had left to do was collect the Elder Scroll, but he didn't really want this man to leave his side. He had to admit that he enjoyed having him as a companion. He didn't talk to much, but when he did, it was in warning, or his thoughts of the race. Sometimes it was history of the people.

But what he found odd, the man never asked any questions of where he lived. Vorstag had heard him speak dov many times, always gave him an odd look, but never pushed for information.

They were now hole up in a cave, waiting for the storm to pass. He noticed Vorstag looking at him curiously. "What?" Dovahkiin asked.

"I've noticed a red dragon flying around yet you do not kill it. Why is that?" Vorstag asked curiously. He barely knew this man's history, but he had noticed that he was raised differently. He looked down at most humans. A few they had met on the road didn't have his disdain, but that was very few.

"You mean Odahviing? No I will not harm him," Dovahkiin answered with a shrug.

Vorstag thought about pushing for more information, but decided against it. "The language you speak, what is it?"

"Dov, it's the first language I learnt. They taught me your language, but I prefer the dov speech," Dovahkiin said with a wistful smile. As soon as he had the Elder Scroll in his hand he planned on going straight to Paarthurnax. He missed Monahven.

"You should rest, we leave early if the snow has stopped," Dovahkiin ordered as he laid down on his fur pelts.

"We're heading to Alftand tomorrow?" Vorstag asked.

"Geh, it shouldn't be far from here from what the map says," Dovahkiin muttered as he scowled at the map they had sprawled out on the floor. "I need to find an elder scroll there, from what a mage told me."

"I am not surprised that the Dwemer would have an elder scroll in their possession. They were a very advance race."

"Geh they were, then they became power hungry and delved where they shouldn't have," Dovahkiin said tiredly as he remembered Paarthurnax teachings. He remembered that study session had taken months, it had been interesting, but boring as well. He still couldn't figure out how a whole race could disappear. Yes they might have found Lohkran heart, but that still didn't explain what happened as far as he was concerned.

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin stood deep within the dark reaches of Blackreach. Vorstag stood beside them, both were staring in awe. "This place is massive," Vorstag murmured.

"Geh it is. Paarthurnax never warned me in my studies that Blackreach was like this," Dovahkiin murmured.

"Paarthurnax?" Vorstag looked at him quizzically.

"The one who raised me, he was my teacher on Monahven," Dovahkiin answered absently as he moved towards the road. He knew without looking that Vorstag would be right behind him. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing. A place where the Dwemer mined had turned into this, their main city in Skyrim.

They travelled the roads, taking everything in. Even with torches it was hard to see down here, but it didn't matter much. The Dwemer's own technology took care of some of the glood, while the plant life took care of the rest.

"If you were to guess, where do you think the Elder Scroll is?" Vorstag asked.

"The furthest building, probably the tallest," Dovahkiin answered with a shrug. His eyes widened when they came across a structure with a large glowing orb in the center.

"Do you think its here?" Vorstag asked, looking at the structure leery.

"I do not know… But there is something else here. A dov…." He murmured thoughtfully. "Why would a dovah be down here?" he said to himself.

"What do you mean a dov?"

"A dragon, an old one," Dovahkiin stated as he started at the glowing orb. His gaze travelled to the roof of the cavern, searching for the dovah. He found nothing, which wasn't odd, there were many places for the Dovah to hide down here.

"Why would there be a dragon down here? How did it get down here?" Vorstag asked in shock.

"I do not know. Paarthurnax never warned me that the Dwemer had a dov captive," Dovahkiin said with a confused look. He turned his attention back to the large orb. "FUS RO DAH!" he shouted.

"Did you feel that? When you shouted at it, it resonated, echoing all around the cavern," Vorstag commented.

Both their attentions snapped to the far end of the cavern. Dovahkiin backed up a few steps, giving them both room to fight. His focus was on the old dragon flying towards them. Dovahkiin stumbled as the dragon landed, his fierce eyes focused solely on him. "Drem yol lok," he greeted peacefully, hoping it worked.

"Drem yol lok Dovahkiin. _Your soul is strong for a mortal_," The dragon answered.

"_Paarthurax and Odahviing say the same_," Dovahkiin answered, waiting the strang dov reaction to the names he mentioned.

"_You know Paarthurnax_?" the dragon asked.

"_Geh, he raised me since I was a kiir_."

"_And yet you trust Alduin lieutenant_," the dragon growled low, filled with warning.

"_He no longers follows Alduin, he is with Paarthurnax on Monahven_."

Vorstag stood back and listened to the two talk. He didn't have a clue what they were saying. Nor was he going to interrupt to find out. He just hoped they didn't need to fight this dragon, he wasn't sure if they would win this fight. The dragon looked old and powerful.

"How is it you came to be down here?" Dovahkiin asked.

"When the dragon wars were going on, I rebelled against Alduin and sought safety here. The Dwemer agreed, but the land has changed much since those years and the way in is now blocked. It caved in shortly after the Dwemer disappeared, now I have been trapped down here for years," the dragon answered.

"Alduin has risen once more. I need to find the Elder Scroll to learn a shout that humans made against the dragons," Dovahkiin explained.

"Then you look in the wrong area, you find it on the fartherest road, away from the other buildings," the dragon answered.

"Who are you?" Dovahkiin asked.

"I will give you my name, but do not call on me, you are not my Thuri," The old dov stated coldly.

"When I defeat Alduin I will be your thuri, remember that old one," Dovahkiin warned, his voice thrumming with a shout that went unused.

"Do not think to challenge me and win fool. My name is Volthuryol, use my name and I will take it as a challenge," The dragon hissed in warning.

Dovahkiin turned back to Vorstag, move safely away. This challenge is between him and me," he warned and turned back to the dragon. "I accept your challenge, VOLTHURYOL!" he shouted, placing as much power behind the shout as he could. He grinned as the shout angered the dragon.

Volthuryol was the first to attack, he blew fire, powerful fire at him. Dovahkiin worried that he might not surivive this fight. He growled low, returning the shout. Each shout he put as much force behind it as he could. He could feel fatigue pulling at him but fought it off. His eyes never leaving the dragons. He could see the dragon was weakening. Dovahkiin rolled out of the way as another volley of fire came towards him. He sneered at the dragon, engulfing his hands in flame and shot it at the dragon.

The dragon collapsed to the ground, panting. He stared at Dovahkiin, "You are thur," Volthuryol murmured with his head bowed. "Your thu'um strong thur, maybe even strong enough to challenge Alduin."

"Krogaan," Dovahkiin murmured with a nod.

Vorstag moved back beside Dovahkiin and looked at him in awe. He had never seen a show like that, nor had ever heard the man shout like that. He didn't think Dovahkiin was going to win that fight and that had worried him. He knew he would have never been able to defeat that dragon. But he wasn't sure what was happening now. The dragon seemed docile, though he knew that could be a ruse to force Dovahkiin to let his guard down.

So he thought until Dovahkiin jumped onto the back of the dragon. Vorstag stared, not sure what to do. "Come, he will take us where the elder scroll is located," Dovahkiin stated holding out his hand. Vorstag walked over hesitantly.

"If he throws me, can we kill him?" Vorstag asked eyeing the over grown lizard leerily.

"Geh, I will kill him if he doesn't hold by his word," Dovahkiin stated and laid a hand filled with frost on the dragon's head. Vorstag flinched when the dragon roared in pain.

"Drem thur, I will not break my promise. I will take you and your friend safely there," The dragon stated eyeing Dovahkiin warily.

~ooooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin sighed as they reached land where they could see real stars. He glanced at Vorstag and noticed the man hadn't been that unnerved riding a dragon. He knew if he had asked Lydia, she would have scoffed and walked.

"We'll camp here tonight. I'll call Odahviing and Paarthurnax for help so I can keep my promise to Vulthuryol," Dovahkiin told him.

"I take it Odahviing and Paarthurnax are dragons too?" Vorstag asked nervously.

"Geh they are, powerful ones. I am Odahviing's thur, but Paarthurnax is to strong for me to be thur of," Dovahkiin explained.

"Then how do you know he will not attack?" Vorstag asked. He didn't know how he was keeping his calm and talking about this rationally, but knowing this man it seemed normal to have this conversation.

"He is the one who raised me, taught me. He will not harm me unless it is to discipline." Dovahkiin answered with a shrug.

"Does that happen much?" Vorstag asked dryly.

Dovahkiin grinned and chuckled, "Too often."

"You go and rest, I am going to call them," Dovahkiin murmured.

"If they roast me while they are here…." Vorstag warned, his eyes glittering darkly.

"They won't," Dovahkiin answered with a chuckle.

"ODAHVIING, PAARTHURNAX!" he shouted to the night sky. He waited a moment and listened. His grin grew as he heard both of their roars.

"I thought that dragon had a powerful roar," Vorstag murmured.

"He did, but thiers are stronger," Odahviing stated with pride.

"How is it you became thuri… or whatever that word is, to one of them?"

"I fought him and won," Dovahkiin shrugged with an amused expression.

"Have you fought the other one?" Vorstag asked, very curious now.

"Geh I have and lost, badly. Didn't stand a chance, Paarthurnax is powerful. It makes me wonder how powerful Alduin will be when I fight him," Dovahkiin said as he watched the skies. He backed up a few steps as the dragons came in for a landing.

"Drem yol lok Paarthurnax, Odahviing," Dovahkiin greeted.

"Drem yol lok Dovahkiin, why is it you called?" Odahviing asked.

"Vulthuryol is trapped in Blackreach and asked his thur for help to escape," Dovahkiin answered.

"His thur?" Paarthurnax questioned.

"Geh, I challenged, he accepted and lost," Dovahkiin said proudly.

"How are we to get him out?" Paarthurnax asked.

"He thinks if Dovahkiin's shout is strong enough it might be able to break through the cave in," Vorstag answered, meeting the dragon eyes.

"Who is this?" Odahviing growled, lowering his head to sniff the joor.

"Vorstag, he is my companion on my travels," Dovahkiin explained.

"Where is the female?" Paarthurnax asked.

"At my house, protecting those two swords," Dovahkiin answered. "This is not important, what is, is freeing Vulthuryol."

"Geh true. Show us where," Odahviing murmured, and followed Dovahkiin to a caved in tunnel that filled with snow and ice.

Odahviing and Paarthurnax stood on one side, while Dovahkiin stood on the other. "I will take care of the ice, both of you should be able to take care of the rocks," Dovahkiin stated.

"What do you want me to do?" Vorstag asked.

"If you still have that fire scroll use it," Dovahkiin ordered.

Vorstag stood beside Dovahkiin scroll in hand. He stood in awe as they all shouted at once. He used the scroll helping to melt some of the snow. This is one thing he didn't think any one would ever see again. He looked down at the hole and grimaced. If one was to fall down it it would be to their deaths. He wasn't sure if it was large enough to allow a dragon to escape.

Vorstag stumbled back quickly as dragon appeared, breaking through the rock. Concern rose in him when the dragon fell to the ground with a thundering crash. He wasn't sure what he could do to help, the dragon looked badly injured, bleeding heavily in many places from rocks gouging into its skin.

Vorstag turned to the old dragon and watched as he said something to the other dragon that was laying on the ground. Vorstag's eyes widened as the bleeding stopped, the wounds closed and the old dragon lifted its head.

"What happens now?" Vorstag asked Dovahkiin quietly.

"We will go to Monahven, you can either ride Paarthurnax or Vulthuryol," Dovahkiin stated.

"Uh, is it possible to ride on the same dragon?" Vorstag asked nervously.

"Geh, we will ride Odahviing," Dovahkiin answered. He hopped on Odahviing's back, holding out his hand for Vorstag to take.

"Your friend is going to help you fight Alduin?" Odahviing ask as they took to the air.

"That is up to him," Dovahkiin answered and smirked as he felt Vorstag's grip tighten on his waist when Odahviing dived down to the ground grabbing some food.

"This keeps up and this dragon is going to be wearing my breakfast," Vorstag grumbled as he heard both the dragon and dragonborn snicker.

Dovahkiin grinned as he glanced back at Vorstag. "You don't want to do that, the wind will blow it back at you."

"Figures!" Vorstag moaned, one hand clutching his stomach. His eyes widened as he saw them descending towards the Throat of the World. When his feet touched ground he collapsed to his knees, thankful to have land beneath his feet once more. He ignored the laughing dragons and dragonborn.

"Whenever you are ready Dovahkiin, read the kel." Paarthurnax stated.

Dovahkiin looked around himself, this was it. He was about to face Alduin. All his training, teachings, were about to be put to use. He was nervous about this confrontation, and hoped he was strong enough to beat Alduin.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Dovahkiin glared at the retreating figure of Alduin. "Where is the coward going now?" Dovahkiin sneered.

"He is gone to replenish his power and is probably heading to Sovnguard," Odahviing answered.

"How do I get to Sovnguard?" Dovahkiin asked looking at both dov expectantly.

"We are not sure Dovahkiin. Long ago there once was a portal, but likelihood of him using that portal now is nil. I will search and _ask_ a few of the dov that follow Alduin," Odahviing stated with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Niid, that is too dangerous, you know this!" Dovahkiin snapped.

"Dovahkiin…" Odahviing started but was cut off.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" Dovahkiin shouted at the dovah, using all his force behind that shout. "Do not disobey me."

"Drem thur, I will stay here. Another can find the information," Odahviing murmured, bowing his head towards Dovahkiin.

Paarthurnax watched from his word wall and smirked with pride. He glanced at the joor that had accompany Dovahkiin and noticed he wasn't worried at all or fearful.

"We will need to find his hiding place, someone must go," Paarthurnax remind him.

"Geh this is true, but neither of you. Vulthuryol can go," Dovahkiin stated.

"He may betray you even though you are his thur," ODahviing reminded him.

"If he does, I will show him his error," Dovahkiin said with a deadly grin.

"Then call him," Paarthurnax ordered.

"VULTHURYOL!" Dovahkiin shout thundering over the mountain, shaking the very rocks. Odahviing looked on proudly at how powerful Dovahkiin had become.

They heard the faint roar in the distance and waited. "Why does his roar sound louder now?" Vorstag asked quietly.

"I am not sure," Dovahkiin answered uncertainly.

Dovahkiin forced Vorstag move out of the way as the older dovah landed. "Drem yol lok thur," Vulthuryol greeted bowing his head.

"You've gained power since being freed," Dovahkiin commented, watching the dov closely.

"Geh I have. Killing Alduin's follower and taking their sil will do that to a dov and Dovahkiin," Vulthuryol stated. "Worried thur?"

"Niid, if you cross me I will kill you and take your sil," Dovahkiin answered with a shrug.

"Drem thur, your thu'um is still the most powerful I have tasted," Vulthuryol stated.

"Fine. Find information as to where Alduin would hide his portal," Dovahkiin ordered.

"Geh thur, it will be done," Vulthuryol stated, before taking wing.

"Do you think he will betray you?" Vorstag asked as he moved up beside Dovahkiin.

"If he does, then I show him the folly of his mistake and take his soul," Dovahkiin bit out coldly.

"Well if you want company for that let me know," Vorstag murmured as he too watched the dragon fly away.

"Thur, I will go watch him," Odahviing said and flew off when Dovahkiin nodded.

~oooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin sat in his house with Vorstag. The planned on resting for a day or two and then heading back out. Lydia was cooking them supper, from the smell of it he was betting beef stew from the cow he killed on his way to here.

"When are you handing in that mission to Jarl Igmund?" Vorstag asked.

"After we rested, we'll head to Markarth hand in the missions from there, then I will be going to Riverwood. I received a note that there is something who has important information for me about the dragons. So I will find this person and see what he or she has to say," Dovahkiin answered with a shrug.

"I'm going with you," Vorstag stated.

"If you wish. Though I have to stop in at Jorvaskr before we leave," Dovahkiin said and his eyes widened as Lydia placed a bowl of stew in front of him. "Kogaan," he murmured.

"Dovahkiin you should know that someone has hired assassins to hunt you," Lydia warned. She stood there waiting patiently, a smirk crossed her face when she saw the dark expression cross his face. She waited for the words that she knew were to come.

"Let them come, I'll deal with them," he growled low. Lydia looked on in shock, she hadn't expect quite that answer. She had expected him to call them cowards, and go hunting for them right away.

"Who is this person that requests your presence in Riverwood?" Lydia asked.

"Don't know. I am supposed to go to the bar," he answered with a shrug.

"It might be a trap," Lydia warned.

Dovahkiin didn't say a word, he gave a menacing smile and Lydia shivered hoping that smile was never turned her way. She glance Dovahkiin's new companion and he didn't seem fazed by the smile at all. She wondered if it was because he didn't know Dovahkiin very well or he had already seen what he was capable of.

Dovahkiin was about to head off to bed but a knock on his door stopped him. He rose to his feet, and swung the door open to see a guard there with a letter clutched in his hand.

"Jarl Balgruuf wished me to give you this," the guard murmured and walked after handing the note. Dovahkii looked at the note and his eyes widened. "Plans changed. Tomorrow we go to Shearpoint. The dragon there is harassing people. But we need to be prepared, Krosis was buried there." Dovahkiin murmured. A part of him was excited to go up against a dragonpriest, while another part of him was worried. He had been trained similarly to them, the only difference his trainers had been the dov, not joorre.

"Who is Krosis and who are you taking with you?" Vorstag asked.

"You are going and Krosis is a dragonpriest. His name means sorrow, or pity depending," Dovahkiin explained before the had a chance to ask. "We'll leave first light, we should be back here by evening and then I can speak with the Companions."

"You could fly on Odahviing and be there quicker," Lydia suggested.

"Geh, I could, but Vorstag hates flying," Dovahkiin said with smirk.

"I don't blame him. I would never get on a dragon," Lydia said with a shudder.

"Geh, I know. We can smell the fear from you when you are around dovah," Dovahkiin said with a sneer.

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin and Vorstag stood at the crest of the hill leading to the dragon's lair. "We need to lure it away from the wall before attacking it. Krosis most like protects the wall," Dovahkiin stated.

"What if you taunt it?" Vorstag asked.

"Niid, it might call Krosis also," Dovahkiin said with an adamant shake of his head. "Use an arrow, and I'll use my magic. That should be sufficient, if not then we'll have to fight both."

Vorstag shrugged and tried to quietly sneak closer. It wasn't the easiest thing to do while wearing heavy armor. He scowled as his ebony armor clanged, catching the dragon's attention. He held his breath hoping the dragon priest didn't wake also.

"Can you make your shot from here?" Dovahkiin whispered.

Vorstag nodded and let his arrow fly. He knew it wouldn't do damage, but that wasn't the point. They both smirked as the dragon took to the skies with a ground shaking roar. "It's an ancient dragon," Dovahkiin warned.

"Great," Vorstag muttered.

"Don't get in front of me while we fight," Dovahkiin warned and shot a stream of electricity at the dragon. "YOL TOOR SHUL," he shouted, and smirked as his fire engulfed the dragon.

"Think you can force him to land?" Vorstag asked.

"Geh, but I will not use that shout. Its an abomination," Dovahkiin snapped angrily.

Vorstag aimed, took a breath and grinned as his arrow buried deep within the dragon's eye. He watched as the dragon collapsed to the ground, letting out a loud roar that shook the ground. He backed away a few steps, and stumbled over a coffin. His heart stopped, the blood drained from his face. He heard the banging in the coffin, heard the dragon speech and knew he just woke Krosis.

"Dovahkiin, Krosis is awake," Vorstag shouted and his eyes widened in amazement as he watched another bout of fire cover the dragon. He watched as Dovahkiin absorbed the soul. Quickly he ran from the coffin, staring closer to Dovahkiin. "Any ideas?"

"You wait here, I'll fight him. Only step in if I need help," Dovahkiin said firmly.

"What? Why?" Vorstag asked, slightly insulted.

"I've been taught the same magic as him," Dovahkiin stated just before firing the first fireball. Vorstag watched as magic was shot between the both of them. He wasn't sure who was winning, nor who was more powerful. Though he won't never tell Dovahkiin that bit of information.

Vorstag shielded his eyes as one of the spells impacted the ground and shot up sand. He glanced around looking for the dragon priest but didn't see him anywhere. He rushed to Dovahkiin's side. The man was kneeling on the ground panting, his tanned skin was pale, sweat beaded his forehead and blood dripped from many places.

Vorstag passed his a health potion, hoping that would take care of some of the damage. "Is he dead?" Vorstag asked looking around for the body once more.

"Find him, finish him," Dovahkiin ordered, groaning as he collapsed onto his side.

Vorstag moved quickly, searching around the area for the dragon priest. He finally found his ashes behind some rocks. Vorstag looted quickly looted the body and hurried back to Dovahkiin's side.

"Can you shout for any of the dragons?" Vorstag asked worriedly.

"Niid," Dovahkiin choked before racking cough held him. He groaned, and spat out blood.

"How can I call them?" Vorstag asked worriedly. He opened Dovahkiin's robes to see his stomach badly burned, his chest was an open wound. Vorstag grabbed another health potion and dumped it over the wounds, hoping it would help.

"Yell…" Dovahkiin whispered before passing out.

"Shit what the hell do you mean, I can't shout," Vorstag groaned. He looked to the skies and tried what Dovahkiin said. He wasn't sure which dragon was the right one for this situation was. So he yelled out Odahviing's name and hoped the dragon would come. He highly doubted it would work.

Vorstag eyes widened when he heard a roar close by. For a few long moments worried that it was a different dragon until he saw crimson glinting in the sun. He let out a breath of relief as he saw the dragon fly over them.

"Odahviing Dovahkiin needs help," Vorstag yelled. He knelt next to Dovahkiin and took out another vial of healing potions, but he knew it wasn't going to help. They needed to get him to a healer and fast.

"What happened joor?" Odahviing growled.

"We were fighting Krosis, but Dovahkiin told me stay back and allow him to take care of it. I tried keeping an eye on him, but after a bit with all the magic it was impossible," Vorstage explained quickly. He didn't like the angry look in the dragon's eye, or baring of teeth.

"Move joor!" Odahviing snarled, snapping his teeth at Vorstag. "He has too much damage for me to heal, we need Paarthurnax."

"How do I call Paarthurnax?" Vorstag asked hurriedly.

"You don't, I do!" Odahviing snapped and growled low. "If he dies, you'll wish for death before I am through with you!"

Vorstag poured another bottle of a health potion over the wounds as he waited for the older dragon. He flinched as the red dragon shouted.

"Vorstag flinched as the older dragon landed and nudged him. Vorstag looked at those amber eyes and felt relief. He could see that this dragon wasn't about to eat him like the other one. "You did well joor. You kept him alive long enough," Paarthurnax murmured and then bent low over Dovahkiin. Vorstag mouth dropped as Paarthurnax used his tongue to clean the wound. He wonder what Dovahkiin would say to this, probably nothing good.

"Back away joor, stand beside Odahviing," Paarthurnax ordered.

"Uh, I don't think that a good idea. That dragons think I would make a good meal," Vorstag said glaring at Odahviing.

"He will not harm you until Dovahkiin says he can," Paarthurnax said with a raspy laugh. Vorstag moved away and watched in awe as Paarthurnax whispered some words. He watched as the bad burns healed, the cuts close, and color returned to the man.

Paarthurnax moved back as Dovahkiin took a gasping breath. "How…?" He started looking at both dragons standing there. His focus turned to Vorstag, "you were able to call them?"

"No. I screamed Odahviing's name and he came, from there he called the older dragon," Vorstag answered with a grin.

"Even though he saves you he still butchers my name," Odahviing sneered. "What do you wish to do with him thur?"

"Leave him Odahviing. I wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for him," Dovahkiin stated and gave Vorstag a slight smile. "Though it looks like I will have to teach him how to pronounce your names properly."

"So which you defeated Krosis," Odahviing murmured. "But almost dying in the process."

"He's powerful, a lot stronger than I thought. I need to continue my magic training. I thought I was strong enough, but…" He scowled and sneered at his folly.

"Drem Dovahkiin. Come to Monahven and learn more. Bring your joor with you. He should learn too," Paarthurnax ordered before taking flight. Odahviing followed closely behind.

"What will the older dragon be teaching me?"

"I am not sure," Dovahkiin answered with a shrug. "Let's head back to Whiterun."

~ooooooooooooooo~

Vorstag followed tiredly, they had a few more hours of travel to do. He thought when night fell Dovahkiin would camp, but that hadn't been the case. He looked at Dovahkiin and wondered what that shout had been the older dragon had used. Whatever it was must have gave the man endless energy.

"Should we camp for the night?" Vorstag asked.

"Are you tired?" Dovahkiin asked, looking at him curious. Vorstag couldn't believe he had to ask.

"Yes!" Vorstag snapped, glaring at the man coldly.

"Then you should have said something," Dovahkiin said with a shrug as he dropped his pack to the ground and start searching for dried wood.

Vorstag glared at the man's back, "how is it you have so much energy. What was that shout the dragon used?"

"The shout was for healing, and it didn't give me the extra energy. It was the dragon soul I absorbed that gave me the extra energy," Dovahkiin explained a hard glint in his eyes.

"Oh…" Vorstag mumbled, not able to meet the man's eyes after his accusing questions.

"Get food from the pack, I'll start the fire," Dovahkiin ordered and returned to his chore. Vorstag smirked at his back. _That was as close to acceptance he was going to get,_ Vorstag thought with amusement.

He grabbed the wolves meat and some vegetables and stopped dead when Dovahkiin's head snapped up. Vorstag looked around, trying to find what set the man off. Faintly he heard it, far in the distance… or so he thought until he saw it flying closer towards them.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Vorstag groaned.

"Get your arrows ready!" Dovahkiin ordered as magic came to his hand. "When I get it on the ground attack with your sword."

Vorstag nodded and watched as the dragon hovered above them before send out a wave of fire. "LIZ SLEN NUS!" Dovahkiin shouted and Vorstag looked at him curiously never hearing that shout before. His focus turned to the dragon when he the ground trembled. Without thinking he ran towards the frozen dragon and hacked and slashed.

Vorstag's eyes widened when he saw something or someone standing near the dragon as it burned. "Dovahkiin…" He called, not sure what was happening.

"You!" Dovahkiin spat.

"Still weak I see," Miraak taunted.

Dovahkiin growled low, watching as Miraak's eyes widened. He could feel the soul calling to him, but wasn't sure how to force it to him like this man did. He watched as the soul was forced away from him. He bared his teeth and pulled on the part of the soul he could feel.

He watched as Miraak's eyes widened. "You learn quickly, let us see if you are as strong as you think," he said with a superior smirk that set Dovahkiin's on edge.

Dovahkiin closed his eyes and focused on that one piece. He wasn't even sure what in the nines he was doing, but he could feel that soul becoming stronger and starting to fill him. His eyes snapped open as he smirked tauntingly at Miraak.

"No this soul is MINE!" Miraak snarled and his spectral figure moved closer to the last dragonborn.

"Wrong!" Dovahkiin smirked ad focused harder on the soul and felt a bit more fill him, but it was different than the usual souls he absorbs.

Dovahkiin watched as the soul surrounded him and Miraak. He hissed his displeasure and took a swipe at the first dragonborn. His hand whipped through the spectrel body.

"What have you done!" Miraak yelled angrily.

"You tried to take my soul. I took it, you wish souls, kill your own dragons," Dovahkiin sneered before turning his back on Miraak.

He stopped when he heard the angry laugh, "You don't feel it do you? Just wait first dragonborn you will know soon what you have done. I will see you very soon. Have pleasant dreams." Miraak sneered and disappeared.

Dovahkiin stared at where Miraak had stood, wondering what the man had meant. He shrugged his shoulders, not really caring. There was nothing the first dragonborn could do to him so he wasn't worried.

"What was that all about," Vorstag asked.

"That was Miraak the first dragonborn. He tried stealing the dragon's soul. I stopped him."

"How did you stop him?" Vorstag looked at him curiously, still trying to figure out what happened.

"I don't know." He answered with a shake of his head.

"We better find out before you meet with him again," Vorstag warned.

"We?" Dovahkiin looked at him with amusement.

"Yes we. You paid for my serves so it looks like I am helping you out with this too," Vorstag answered with a grin.

"I could just tell you to go home," Dovahkiin said, meeting his eyes with a hard look.

"You could, but what fun would that be?" Vorstag asked with a smirk.

"Fine, let's rest and we'll head out to Whiterun in the morning," Dovahkiin answered with a smirk.

"I think we should fine that dragon of yours and see if he has information," Vorstag stated.

"Then Monahven we leave for in the morning."


	12. Chapter 12

**Dragon words: Joor/joore/joorre – Mortal/mortals, Geh – yes, Niid/nid – No, Dov – dragons, Dovah – dragon, Kogaan – thanks. All other translations will be in {}, when you see () within, it means those words weren't found, but are supposed to be in that sentence. **

**On another note, yes there is some information on Miraak, but none of it actually explains why he turned on the dragons. Most state the blackbook and he was power hungry, yet all of this happened when men were trying to over throw the dragons. So it goes to say that there is probably more to the story than we think or has been written. So I have added some things to Miraak's downfall. I tried to keep it close to canon, but add a bit more than what has been explained. More will show up in this story as chapters move on. **

**So hope everyone enjoys this chapter, hope to hear from you in a review. **

Dovahkiin sat in a chair in the Sleeping Giant Inn. He scowled as the barmaid walked by him once more. This time he actually looked at her instead of ignoring her. His scowl darkened as he recognized the woman from Dragonsreach. "You!" he spat, rising from his seat and grabbing the woman by the throat.

"Dovahkiin?" Vorstag asked uncertainly.

"Why are you searching for me?" Dovahkiin growled, staring down at the angry woman.

"I'll only speak with you in private," the woman spat out.

"Fine lead the way. Try anything and I'll slit your throat," Dovahkiin growled.

Dovahkiin followed the woman, keeping a close eye on her. He followed her to a room and then down into a hidden room. Vorstag followed closely behind.

"Now tell me what you want joor!" Dovahkiin growled.

Vorstag looked leery at Dovahkiin, it was rare that he seen him this angry. He wondered what was going on.

"I know how dragons are coming back," the woman began.

"Too late. I already know how they are rising joor," Dovahkiin spat and laughed cruelly. "You have nothing to help me."

"That's where you are wrong," The woman snapped.

"Then you better start talking or I will walk out of here," Dovahkiin stated, his voice foreboding, sending a chill up Vorstag's back.

"I am part of an old organization…" She began and once more was cut off by Dovahkiin.

"What organization?"

"We were the personal guards of the dragonborn. It was known as the blades," The woman said quietly.

Dovahkiin saw red. The desk that separated them was no obstacle. He grabbed the woman by the throat once more. "You dare show yourself to me. You are the ones who hunted down the dragons. Murdering the innocent ones. Ones that didn't even follow Alduin. For that alone I would kill you, but I promised someone I wouldn't harm a joor," Dovahkiin spat. "You can go free, but know this. I see you again, seek me out, or harm a dragon under my protection and you'll learn the power of a Dovahkiin."

Vorstag followed Dovahkiin quickly, he didn't bother asking what that was all about. Later he would, but right now that would be stupidity. He wasn't surprised when Dovahkiin stormed from the small village. Though he didn't have a clue where the man was going, he followed anyways.

Hours later Dovahkiin finally calmed down somewhat. He turned to see if Vorstag had followed him, or stayed behind. He was glad the man he stayed with him. "She was right, the Blades use to fight for the dragonborn. But I wasn't raised with the joor, I was raised by the dov and heard the horror stories that happened to dov that hadn't followed Alduin when the blades found them." Dovahkiin explained, Vorstag had been with him this far and never once tried to stop him from killing the woman, so he deserved an explanation.

~oooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin glanced up and noticed that night was falling, he glanced at Vorstag. "We'll rest here," Dovahkiin stated and dropped his pack.

"Thank the eight," Vorstag murmured tiredly.

Dovahkiin smirked as he gathered firewood. He could hear Vorstag shuffling around in his bag for food. So he knew the man hadn't passed out yet. He lay the wood down in the old fire pit. "Yol" he shouted at it and watched as it burned. Quickly he gathered more wood for the night.

Dovahkiin came back to the camp, the smell of cooking food coming to him. "What's our plans for tomorrow?" Vorstag asked.

"I'll call Odahviing, then we will go to Monahven," Dovahkiin answered.

"Do you think you are ready to challenge Alduin?"

"Are you challenging my prowess?" Dovahkiin growled.

"No, not at all. I've been fighting by your side for these past months, I know what you are capable of. But is it enough to fight Aldiun?" Vorstag murmured.

"I beat him on Monahven, it should be no different in Sovnguarde," Dovahkiin answered with a shrug.

"Do you think that dragon has found anything?"

"You mean Vulthuryol?" Dovahkiin questioned, he noticed Vorstag nod and looked to the sky thoughtfully. "We haven't seen him fly the skies, nor have I heard his call. Either he is dead, or successful, though there is a chance that he is hiding from me because he betrayed me," Dovahkiin answered with a shrug.

"You don't seem bothered that he would betray you," Vorstag stated with outrage.

"I am not, it is the dov way."

"Why don't you call him?" Vorstag ask.

"Niid, if I do that and he is still searching for information, then the other dov will know he is with me," Dovahkiin answered.

"Who is taking first watch?" Vorstag asked.

"Odahviing is," Dovahkiin answered with a grin. He nodded upward, high above them Odahviing was flying around keeping watch already.

"How long has he been there?"

"Not long, he will be landing shortly," Dovahkiin stated as he lay back on his bedroll. He pulled the furs up and curled into their warmth.

_Dovahkiin stood in a hill, a temple stood behind, standing high and proudly. Dragons flew in the sky, while men worked on the temple. Woman brought water and food, children could he heard playing nearby. It was a peaceful place. _

_He turned to look at the temple closely. It wasn't one he was familiar with. "It took me years to build this temple, my slaves still work diligently." A voice said from behind him. He turned once more to see Miraak standing there. _

"_Why am I here?" Dovahkiin growled. _

"_This is what I ruled. I was a favored by the dov when this temple was being built," Miraak stated as he looked at his temple. _

"_Why are you showing me this?" Dovahkiin asked. _

"_To show you the truth," Miraak said. _

"_The truth of what?" Dovahkiin asked curiously. _

"_They say I turned on the dragon for my own greed, that is not true," Miraak stated. _

"_Then what is the truth?"_

"_Long ago when the dov ruled, I followed their laws, kept their people in line. I worked hard for their favor and earned it. Earned their trust, they respect. Then Alduin became nervous, he changed the rules and I followed. My slaves called me a tyrant for what Alduin ordered. Something angered him, he wanted the mages trained faster. He didn't want the children near any of the temples. The men were taken from their families to work on the temple or for training. Those that failed the tests were killed. Alduin considered them a waste and didn't deserve to live. _

_Many times I thought about fighting him, I could have won, but there were others seeking my power. Then three joorre came to me, asking for my aid to destroy Alduin. The offer was tempting, but not safe. I needed my power base that I had. I ruled and I wasn't about to allow it be taken from me. One show of weakness and I would have loss it all. _

_One day I came across a book of power. It called to me as a soul of a dragon does and promised me enough power to keep my seat. I grabbed that power and learnt more than you ever will learn last dragonborn. Then I was betrayed within. Another dragon priest found out about the book, - though I believe he is the one who placed it where I would find – turned on me and turned the dov against me. _

_It was a battle, one that I couldn't win, not against the dov and the other dragon priest. I have seen the books joorre have written and they only show a glimpse of the truth." Miraak said quietly. _

"_Why are you telling me this? You sent your cultist to destroy me, but they failed. So why tell me?" _

"_I'll let you figure that out on your own," Miraak sneered and disappeared. The temple, land disappeared to nothingness. _

Dovahkiin opened his eyes to find it was early morning. He found Vorstag already awake. "We have a guest," Vorstag stated, nodding towards the second dragon lying nearby looking beaten and battered.

"How long as he been here?" Dovahkiin asked looking at the older dragon worriedly.

"A few hours. We tried to wake you but…" Vorstag answered his shocked look.

"Niid you would not have been able to wake me." Dovahkiin muttered with a shake of his head.

"He looks pretty bad, is there anything you can do?" Vorstag asked.

Dovahkiin walked over to the other Dovah, "What happened Vulthuryol?"

"Found the place you look for. Took out a few of the dov there, but there were too many," he whispered, his breathing labored. Dovahkiin knelt beside the dovah snout and breathed words that he had been taught long ago. "Haas Slen Aaz." {Health Flesh Mercy}

He watched as the dovah wounds healed, the glassy look in his eyes faded. He moved back a step as the dovah moved to sitting position. "Kogaan In. Sili los hin" {Thank you Master. My soul is yours.}

Dovahkiin nodded out of respect to the dovah oath. "How many dovah are left?"

"I killed two, but there were a lot more than that, too many for one joor or dov to fight. They know you are hunting Alduin," Vulthuryol explained.

"It matters not, I must go," Dovahkiin stated and met Odahviing's worried eyes. "You know this."

"Geh, I know. I wish to fight by your side thur," Odahviing stated.

"Niid, this I must do on my own. The dov need to know that I am powerful enough to rule," Dovahkiin said with a firm voice.

"What about the joor, will he be going with you?" Vulthuryol asked.

"Niid, I go to Sovnguarde. He will not be able to follow," Dovahkiin answered. He could see the argument building on Vorstag's face, but gave him a shake of his head.

"Take the joor with you, when you enter the portal I will bring him to safety," Vulthuryol suggested.

"If Dovahkiin doesn't want dragons near, how will you know when to get me?" Vorstag asked, looking worriedly at the older dragon. He knew the only way to get to that place was to fly, so that left him at this dragon's mercy and he wasn't sure about that.

"Dovahkiin will call for me when the time is right," Vulthuryol said, looking at Dovahkiin expectantly.

"Fine. I'll take Vorstag with me, and I'll call one of you to collect Vorstag before I entered the portal. Take him wherever he wishes to go," Dovahkiin ordered.

"Then it is time. Are you prepared Dovahkiin?" Odahviing asked, trying to hide his worry.

"Geh I am ready to end this."

"Who are you going to ride Thur?" Odahviing asked, hiding his expression.

"There is only one dragon I ride," Dovahkiin said as he leapt onto Odahviing's back with a smirk. "Siiv drem ko fin lok us krifi." {(let us) Find peace in the sky before my fight.}


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the final fight, but not the end of Dovahkiin's story. There is still a lot more to come. The main mission is done. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you thought. **

Dovahkiin knelt beside Vorstag as the man recovered from flying on Vulthuryol back. The older dragon thought it a good idea to flaunt off that he was totally healed. To show Dovahkiin's power. Dovahkiin smirked at the idea, it was a good power play.

"Are you ready for this?" Dovahkiin asked the kneeling man.

"Yeah I am ready, but I don't see these dragons that the older dragon was talking about," Vorstag muttered as he glanced around.

"They are near, I can feel them," Dovahkiin answered to sooth the man's agitation. He glanced around and was surprised to see a temple of this magnitude. He could now see why Alduin didn't move the portal even if that was possible.

They both walked along towering walls, fighting off draugr and deathlords. None of the dov had tried attacking them, but that meant nothing. "Why aren't they attacking?" Vorstag asked as the cleared out another section.

"I don't know," Dovahkiin murmured as he watched the fire dragon intently. It was seated just above them, but did nothing.

"Vulthuryol thur," The dragon acknowledge.

"Geh, thur of Odahviing and Vulthuryol," Dovahkiin nodded.

"What's going on?" Vorstag asked nervously as more dragon's came to perch nearby.

"They know I am Odahviing's and Vulthuryol's master," Dovahkiin answered quickly.

"What do they want?" Vorstag asked, drawing his sword as one dragon came to near.

"A joor," a blood dragon spat glaring down at Vorstag.

"Yol lok sos dovah," {Fire, sky, blood dragon} Dovahkiin greeted.

"Drem yol lok Dovahkiin, hin thu'um los mul," {Peace, fire, sky dragonborn, your shout is strong.} the blood dragon greeted.

Dovahkiin's eyes narrowed at the peaceful greeting it. He didn't let down his guard, there was no way he was trusting these dragons. "What do you want?" He decided to switch to common so Vorstag would understand.

"To… how you joor say it… negotiate?" The dragon looked at him quizzically.

"Geh, that is the word. Why should I negotiate with the ones who attacked Vulthuryol?" Dovahkiin asked snidely.

"You wish to enter the portal, yet you can't with us here. We are too powerful for you to defeat at once. You claim us as your thur and we'll allow you to enter the portal to your death," Another dragon answered with a raspy chuckle.

"Vorstag, go inside one of the towers, when the storm is over then come out," Dovahkiin ordered, without taking his eyes off of the other dragons.

Vorstag moved quickly to one of the towers that was cleared. He watched through one of the windows and his eyes widened.

"STRUN BA QO!" Dovahkiin shouted with as much force as he could and watched the fear enter the other dragons' eyes.

Vorstag watched as dark, heavy clouds form. A dank darkness covered the area blotting out the sun. He jumped as the first crash of thunder happened, and lightening struck one of the dragons. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, Dovahkiin had just called a storm, he didn't think it was possible.

He thought that was all of the show, but now shouts were traded. Fire and frost hitting the ground where Dovahkiin once stood, and he watched as Dovahkiin returned these shouts with equal measure. His first inclination was to run out there and help him out, but with the lightening hitting the ground it wasn't a good idea. The chances of it hitting him were too high.

Dovahkiin watched as one dragon swooped low, he raised his sword, swiping it along the underbelly of the dragon. He grinned triumphantly when he heard the roar of pain. He glanced at the downed dragon as it slid along the ground in agony.

He glanced quickly to the sky and saw one of the other dragons hanging back, while the other gain air to attack. He braced himself for the attack, waiting until the dragon was close enough, "YOL TOOR SHUL!" he shouted and smirked as the dragon was encased in fire.

He heard the roar but knew the dragon wasn't overly harmed, he was still able to fight. "FUS RO DAH!" they both shouted at the same time. Dovahkiin fought for footing and stayed up right, while the other dragon landed with a thud, its body hitting the side of the building. Dovahkiin braced himself for another shout but needn't have bothered. Lightening struck the dragon, its body twitching then set a flame as it breathed its last. He turned to the dragon still lying on the ground, not moving. He wasn't worried about that one, he could smell the lots of blood. He turned to the last dragon, and smirked when he heard Vorstag run up next to him.

"I see you've met another coward," Vorstag murmured as he watched the dragon flying high above them.

"Very true, I never thought a dov would be a coward," Dovahkiin sneered and smirked coldly.

"Since he's not coming down we should search for the portal," Vorstag commented, but glanced at the dragon lying nearby.

"Thuri, heal me," the dragon lying on the ground called. It voice filled with agony.

"Niid. You will heal in time. When you friend lands tell him his soul is mine," Dovahkiin ordered and walked off ignoring the dragon flying above.

The men moved towards the temple, killing anything that moved. Dovahkiin was shocked there wasn't more dragons around. He thought for sure the temple would be a lot more protected than this.

Dovahkiin glanced up at the sun and sighed when he noticed a good portion of the day had passed. Evening was just starting to fall. "We'll camp the night, and continue into the temple come morning," Dovahkiin stated.

"You sure that is a good idea with that dragon flying around?" Vorstag asked nervously.

"ODAHVIING!" Vorstag jumped with the shout left Dovahkiin. He hadn't been expecting, so his ears rang at being so close. He glared at the other man, not impressed at all.

"I thought the dragons weren't going to help," Vorstag muttered with a scowl.

Dovahkiin grinned when he saw the red dragon come into view. He should have known that Odahviing would be nearby. "You called thuri," Odahviing said with an amused snort.

"The dragon flying above is too much of a coward to face me as his friends did. Kill him!" Dovahkiin commanded. This would be a first commanding Odahviing to kill something.

"It will be so," Odahviing rumbled before taking flight.

Vorstag watched the red dragon as he smoothly flew through the air. His eye widened as Odahviing easily over powered the other dragon. "And you beat him in a fight?" Vorstag asked in awe.

"Yes I did, but to be honest I don't think he was trying," Dovahkiin answered honestly. He knew the other dragon hadn't tried, even back then he had been too cocky to admit it, but now… Now it didn't matter he was Odahviing thuri and more powerful since that challenge.

They watched the quick fight, there was no challenge in it. It was insulting that they would challenge him yet not be that strong. Their eyes widened as Odahviing herded the cowardly dragon towards them. "He is willing to call you thuri," Odahviing stated, as he held the dragon's wings with his hind legs.

"Niid, I will not take a coward," Dovahkiin spat. "If he would have fought as the other…"

"What do you wish thuri?" Odahviing asked with a grin.

"His soul, let him be an example to all," Dovahkiin ordered.

"Then I would suggest taking his soul after you defeat Alduin and all the dragons gather," Odahviing suggested.

"Take him to Monahven, make sure he doesn't escape," Dovahkiin ordered.

"It will be so. I'll have Vulthuryol collect the other dragon, we will keep watch on both," Odahviing said before forcing the other dragon to fly away.

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

Odahviing and Vulthuryol landed on Monahven, "Thuri has grown strong," Odahviing murmured proudly.

"Geh he has," Vulthuryol answered distractedly as he gazed at the injured dovah. He looked at the slice along the stomach and winced. Without help the dragon would die slowly. He wondered why Dovahkiin hadn't healed him.

"What is bothering you?"

"Dovahkiin, he is sounding more like another Dovahkiin we once knew." Vulthuryol answered.

"Miraak…"

"Geh. He even smells of him," Vulthuryol murmured.

"Geh, I have noticed too," Odahviing muttered worriedly.

"Think both of you and remember the old ways," Paarthurnax interrupted them.

"That is what is worry us. If Dovahkiin becomes Miraak…" Odahviing said worriedly.

"You forget young one, why did Miraak become what he had?" Paarthunax asked. "It would do you well to remember what led up to it."

"You're defending that traitor?" Odahviing asked disgustedly.

"Niid, but I understand why it happened. Dovahkiin is doing the same, and it is his destiny to do so." Paarthurnax stated.

"It is his destiny to betray the dov?" Odahviing asked incredulously.

Paarthurnax chuckled, "Niid, it is his destiny to destroy my brother and lead the dov as Miraak wanted to do."

"And what if he becomes as power hungry as Miraak?" Odahviing asked nervously.

"He won't, you know this," Paarthurnax stated and shook his massive head in frustration.

"Then explain why his scent smells of Miraak," Odahviing spat.

"Remember the old ways and you'll have your answer. You forget, Dovahkiin has the soul of a dov as did Miraak."

"You make no sense old one," Odahviing spat.

"Only to the two of you," Paarthurnax said with amusement and took wing ending the conversation abruptly.

~ooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin stood beside Vorstag as they exited the temple. "There's the portal, with a dragon priest," Vorstag muttered.

"You take him from the right and I'll take the left," Dovahkiin stated before running towards the priest.

Vorstag ran, avoiding fireballs from the dragon priest. He hoped this time didn't end up like the last time. He highly doubted Odahviing or any of the other dragons would be able to hear him scream their names. He grinned as Dovahkiin's fireball hit square sending the dragon priest reeling.

Vorstag moved in quickly, jabbing towards the unprepared figure. He shouted his win as his blade sank through the heart. He heard Dovahkiin's laughter as the dragonpriest turned to dust. "Now all that is left is to go through the portal," Vorstag uttered.

"Then I fight Alduin…" Dovahkiin whispered, worry starting to eat him.

"I wouldn't worry too much, you have two powerful dragons that call you master and you were taught by one that is stronger than them both. Its time to put their teachings to good use, show Aldiun who not to cross," Vorstag murmured as he placed a hand on the man's shoulder. He had seen the moment of fear and the lingering worry in the man's eyes. He squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. "If I can fly on dragon without losing my food, you can defeat Alduin."

He grinned as Dovahkiin chuckled. "Geh you are right, I can do this."

"Wanna call me a ride?" Vorstag asked with a raised brow. "And not Odviing, I think he still wants to eat me."

"It's Odahviing, and I won't call him. VULTHURYOL!" His shout rented the air, making the ground tremble. He reveled in the feel, the power of his thu'um.

Vorstag watched the sky, he knew it wouldn't take the dragon long to get here. "Vorstag. If I don't make it back, its been good fighting by your side. You're one of the best fighters I've met. Its been an honor my friend," Dovahkiin said as he met the other man's eyes.

"Its been an honor. I'll see you soon," Vorstag stated as he climbed onto the dragon's back with a lot of help from its snout. It wasn't most graceful exits but it didn't matter. "Don't fly away until he's through the portal please." Vorstag requested of the old dragon.

"Wasn't planning on it. Still a few to kill that you both missed," Vulthuryol muttered.

"Then lets clear the area for Dovahkiin. He's has a bigger fight on his hands," Vorstag ordered and prepared for the dragon's anger. He started to grin as the dragon flew towards the last few draugr, then his grin disappeared when they diving towards the ground. He swallowed nervously when the ground sped towards them. A sigh of relief left him when the dragon breathed fire and then righted himself.

"Do you think he will make it?" Vorstag asked.

"Geh, he will make it. His thu'um is strong for a joor," Vulthuryol answered with certainty.

~oooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin eyes widened as he walked into the dense fog. He knew this was Alduin's trap, he could feel the old dragon close. He walked slowly, keeping watch just in case Alduin decided this would be the perfect time to kill him.

He came across men and woman who were terrified, everyone knew Alduin was hunting for their souls. His eyes widened as the fog started clearing and a large man stood before him. He didn't know who this man was, but he was the largest man he had ever met.

"Who are you?" Dovahkiin demanded.

"Tsun, Shield-Thane to Shor," The man stated in a deep rumbling voice. "Now the question is who are you?"

"Dovahkiin, thuri to Odahviing and Vulthuryol," Dovahkiin said with a shrug.

"Dragonborn. Its been a while since one of you have graced our halls," Tsun said.

"Then let me pass so I can find a way to defeat Alduin," Dovahkiin ordered.

"You'll have to defeat me to prove that you are worthy to enter the halls of heroes." Tsun stated as he stood his full height.

"I command two dragons and you wish to challenge me? So be it," Dovahkiin stated. "FUS RO DAH!" He shouted not holding back.

~ooooooooooooooooo~

All inside of the hall glanced around when the walls trembled and the shout easily heard. Many stilled and waited, wondering if Alduin was actually going to attack the hall. Their eyes widened as another shout made the halls tremble. They knew none of these were done by Tsun. His shouts didn't make the building tremble not like this.

"Is Alduin attacking?" Erlendr asked.

"Then we shall meet him and make him regret his mistake," Harkon one-eyed shouted.

"No, that is not Alduin. It someone else," Ysgramor stated. "Another dragonborn is about to grace our halls."

"A dragonborn with a shout that strong. We will be able to stop Alduin then," Gormlaith said hopefully.

They all turned to the door as it opened. A large nord walked through the doors. All stared remember his garbs from a time when dragons rule. Only dragon priest would wear them and here was one walking into their halls.

"Those of you who wish to defeat Alduin so he doesn't take anymore souls follow now," the man stated before he walked out of the hall without another word.

Each warrior glanced at the other not sure what to make of what just transpired. "it looks like you three have a second chance to defeat Alduin," Ysgramor stated.

Dovahkiin stood at the end of the bridge waiting for the three to show. He knew this wasn't the fight for others. He glanced over his shoulder when he felt more join him. His eyes widened as more than those three joined. He didn't know who the others were, but there was many, a lot more than he thought. He grinned largely, just maybe they might get through this.

"We need to do clear sky," Someone said.

"Then let's do it together and show Alduin the power of our voice," Dovahkiin ordered.

"LOK VAH KOOR!" he shouted and within seconds others joined. They voices thundered through the skies, clearing the fog for a few moments.

"Again!"

"We have to wait until we can shout again." Another told him.

"Then while you rest, I will shout!" Dovahkiin growled.

"Humans weren't made for shouting too close to their last shout dragonborn," someone told him.

"Geh I know this. I was trained as a dov," Dovahkiin stated with a scowl. "LOK VAH KOOR!" his own voice thundered through the skies, clearing the area once more.

Dovahkiin glanced around to see everyone ready once more. He shook his head, they should be able to shout more than this. "LOK VAH KOOR!" they all shouted.

They watched as Alduin shouted the fog back. "Does he have no end of power?" Someone asked.

"Geh he does. He's weakening. Can't you feel it?" Dovahkiin said looking at them curiously.

"Again" Another shouted.

"LOK VAH KOOR!" The all shouted and once more the sky was cleared and this time stayed cleared.

"He comes!" Dovahkiin warned as he watched the sky. He smirked as he heard weapons being unsheathed. His smirk widened to a grin as he heard taunts being thrown.

Silence fell as Alduin soared towards them, stopping when he hovered above them. "Yol lok Dovahkiin. You thu'um has grown, but I taste another in that power," Alduin stated.

"Yol Lok Alduin, this time you have nowhere to run when I defeat you again," Dovahkiin sneered.

"Then let us taste the power of our thu'um," Alduin snarled just before shouting "YOL TOOR SHUL!"

"FUS RO DAH!" Dovahkiin returned, knocking the dragon off balance.

"JOOR ZAH FRUL!" Dovahkiin shouted, forcing Alduin to the ground.

Dovahkiin rushed in, magic lighting his hands. He shot balls of fire at Alduin as other's went in hacking a slashing.

"Just because you defeat me here, I will return another time," Alduin stated as he collapsed to the ground.

"Niid you will not," Dovahkiin said. "Your soul is mine."

Dovahkiin watched as Alduin's started burning, he could feel the ancient dragon's soul. All watched as the soul leave the body and hover. "This soul is mine," Dovahkiin snapped. He focused on the soul, pulling it to him as he did with Miraak fought him with a soul.

He felt the soul enter him, bowing his back, forcing him to his knees. His mouth opened in a silent scream. Nothing could come out, he felt like he was tearing in two. He could feel more filling and knew there was no way he could take it all.

"Dovahkiin dropped forward onto his hands. His head bowed as he gasped for breath. He knew that hadn't been the end of the soul, he knew there was more to that soul.

"Miraak," he sneered, his voice barely a whisper.

"_Not I," a voice whispered through his mind._

Dovahkiin's eyes widened, he glanced around quickly searching for the voice. His eyes widened when he figured out where the voice came from, anger lit his eyes as he glared at Alduin's bones. Now he just needed to figure out what was going on and how to get Miraak out of his mind.

"Can someone send me back?" Dovahkiin asked.

"I can, with a parting shout for defeating Alduin," Tsun said.

"Then send me back, I have a dragon to deal with there," Dovahkiin ordered. Dovahkiin heard the shout, watched the world fade to white. Dovahkiin closed his eyes as the world spun around him. He felt hard ground beneath his feet and slowly opened his eyes.

He glanced around and saw dov flying the sky. Two dragons lay on the ground nearby. The same two he had met earlier. He looked to his three dragons, they were watching the others, bodies alert.

It was time…


	14. Chapter 14

**Well ladies and gents I promised that this would be a Miraak romance and I am keeping this promise, but my muse decided to add a bit extra. You'll hear more about Miraak in a few chapters and why the romance isn't happening soon. In about 3 chapters, not including this one they will be going to Solstheim. **

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, leave me a review and let me know what you think. Hope to hear from you guys. **

**To all my reviews, you guys are awesome. You've made my day by reading those reviews. **

**Well onto the chapter. Oh and I should say that there may be more chapter tonight, or I might just post them tomorrow. **

He grinned when he saw Vorstag nearby and hadn't noticed him yet. Dovahkiin turned his attention back to the flying dov. He was surprised to see more dov than he expected. "You made it!" a joyful voice shouted, before he was grabbed from behind, jubulent laughter following.

"Geh, I made it," Dovahkiin murmured with a grin as Vorstag let him go.

"What was it like in Sovngaurde?"

"Like no other place," dovahkiin answered with a wistful smile.

"So what happens now? Alduin is gone, Skyrim is saved…" Vorstag asked.

"Skyrim maybe saved from Alduin, but there is still the war and Miraak!" Dovahkiin bit out.

"When do we defeat Miraak?"

"We?" Dovahkiin asked with an amused smirk.

"I would like to come with you," Vorstag answered, looking at him hopefully.

"You will, but we won't be leaving for a bit. I need to sort out the dov."

"Speaking of these dragons, they knew when Alduin died. A lot of them didn't seem too happy about it," Vorstag warned.

"Odahviing!"

"Drem yol lok thuri. Alduin is defeated, and you survived. But there is something different about you," Odahviing murmured over the cries of the other dragons.

"I took Alduin's soul… Not all of it, but some of it," Dovahkiin answered with a shake of his head. "It was a mistake, something I should have never attempted. His soul was not for the taking."

Odahviing glanced around when silence fell. The cries of the others died as they listened to Dovahkiin's words.

"You absorbed Alduin's soul?" Vulthuryol reiterated, with awe in his voice.

"Geh I did," Dovahkiin stated, and met the older dovah eyes. "Before we have this discussion I have more urgent matters." He said and nodded to the two dragons lying on the ground.

"What is your plan Dovahkiin?" Paarthurnax asked.

"I defeated Alduin, thur to the dov. By defeating him I take his place as thur," Dovahkiin stated, his voice echoing around the area. "Those that do not accept me as thur your life is forfeit and your soul is mine like this one."

Dovahkiin walked over to the cowardly dragon, "YOL TOOR SHUL," he shouted and watched the dov die. He took the soul within himself with a smirk.

"Those that bend to my will, keep their souls." He walked over to the injured dragon. "He fought me in battle with two others. One died, the other was a coward and stayed high in the sky. I just took the coward's soul, now I heal this one for bowing to me when defeated."

Dovahkiin knelt down next to the dovah, and breathed the words that would heal the dovah. "HAAS SLEN AAZ."

He smirked as the wounds healed, and the dragon rose to its full height. "Kogaan thuri," it rumbled with a bow of it's head before taking to the sky.

"Is he about to betray you?" Vorstag asked as he moved near Dovahkiin.

"Niid, he's warning the other dragons, telling them of what happened. Hopefully he lives long enough for them to listen." Dovahkiin murmured.

"And if these dragon's decided to turn on you?" Vorstag asked worriedly.

"Then I take their souls as I said I would," Dovahkiin answered with a shrug.

"So you are the ruler of all dragons?"

"Geh I am."

"Does that mean that you will always be staying up here?"

"No, I will finishing the tasks I have set out for myself," Dovahkiin answered with a chuckle.

"So we are leaving now?" Vorstag asked hopefully. Being surrounded by all these dragons didn't settle well with him.

"Niid, not yet. I still need to speak with Paarthurnax," Dovahkiin murmured.

"While you talk with the older dragon I am going to be by the word wall where its safer and well away from Oddavig," Vorstag muttered.

"Odahviing will not harm you… Well keep butchering his name and he might breathe fire at you for the insult." Dovahkiin said with a grin.

Vorstag glared at him, "…."

"Later I will teach you how to say their names and teach you why it is an insult for mispronouncing it," Dovahkiin murmured as he patted Vorstag on the shoulder and walked over to Paarthurnax.

~oooooooooooooo~

Paarthurnax lay on the ground as Dovahkiin leaned against his side as they did when he was younger. "Why did I hear Miraak in my mind?" Dovahkiin asked quietly.

"Do you remember your teachings? Where I told you why the dov never fought over souls?"

"Geh, to fight over a soul comes with consequences," Dovahkiin answered.

"Do you remember what those consequences were?"

"Niid, you never said and I never pressed," Dovahkiin muttered.

"To fight over a soul gives the chance of a piece of your own soul being taken, or a piece of your foes soul being taken as happened to Miraak," Paarthurnax stated.

"So you're telling me that I've taken some of Miraak's soul into me? This means he is alive then…"

"Geh he lives if you were able to take a piece of his soul…. The question is, he take a piece of your soul?" Paarthurnax asked quietly.

"I do not know…?" Dovahkiin answered just as quietly and stared up at the stars.

"You need to find out before you fight him." Paarthurnax warned.

"Why?"

"It is how two dragons bind themselves to each other when they find a mate. They share their souls, becoming soul mates," Vulthuryol answered as he moved over to the bunch. "The death of one kills the other."

"You're telling me if I kill Miraak, I may die because we fought over a soul and he may have a taken a piece of mine in the struggle!" Dovahkiin hissed angrily.

"This is exactly what we are saying," Vulthryol stated.

"Then how do I find out if this is true?"

Both dragon's glanced at each other, "There is no way to find out until it is too late unless you can get him to admit it," Paarthurnax answered.

"Then it looks like when I dream next I will find my answers," Dovahkiin hissed angrily.

The two dragon's met eyes worriedly once more. They didn't say a word but they were both thinking the same thing. They watched as both Dovahkiin and his mortal friend flew off on Dovahkiin's back. "I believe we already have the answer we seek. Now what?"

"Dovahkiin has been raised as a dovah, he will know what action will be best," Paarthurnax said with certainty.

"Hopefully you are right and the joorre haven't corrupted him too much," Vulthuryol muttered and took to the skies.

~oooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin and Vorstag camped late into the night. They both sat beside the fire, "are you ready to learn how to say Odahviing's name?"

"I guess…" Vorstag grumbled as Dovahkiin chuckled.

"Od – ah – viing, Od – snow, Ah – hunter, Viing – wing, each word means something as it is with all dov. Their names tell who they are and are not given lightly. To mispronounce a name is an insult." Dovahkiin explained as Vorstag repeated the words to Odahviing's name. Dovahkiin grinned when Vorstag said the name properly.

"I take it tonight I'll be learning the other two names too?" Vorstag asked with a smirk.

"Geh you will, then we head to drop off that mission in Markarth."

"What about Miraak?"

"He will have to wait. I can't leave until I know what is happening with the dov. Many have not called me thuri yet, so I need to stay near to accept challengers," Dovahkiin explained.

"That could take years and Miraak might be free by then. Who knows what he could do to Skyrim," Vorstag muttered with a glare.

"Niid, it will not. By tomorrow they will start challenging. They will not wait. Some might come to call me thuri," Dovahkiin answered with a smirk.

"So let them talk and then shoot arrows?" Vorstag grimaced at the thought.

"Geh, it will have to be so."

"Great." Vorstag muttered and rose to his feet. He looked down at Dovahkiin who was focused on the fire. He didn't understand how this man wasn't married. Many people had offered and he turned many of them down. For the past few months he had watched Dovahkiin take a woman to bed and leave her without a worry. He had watched as people came up to him with hopeful eyes and be denied when they talked about marriage.

With a shake of his head he headed into the tent where Dovahkiin would keep first way.

~oooooooooooooo~

Vorstag watched the fire, it was Dovahkiin's turn to sleep. At dawn they were heading to Markarth, the very place where he met Dovahkiin. At first he wasn't sure what to make of the man, but after almost a half a year or more together he understood why he was so hard in his actions. Yes he had been raised by dragons but that wasn't all of it. Many people asked for his help, some of the requests were the impossible where Dovahkiin had to make the best choice.

Now this man ruled the dragons. He was Thane in one hold, and then there was Skyrim that needed him. To say the least he had a lot on his shoulders. More than any man he knew.

Vorstag glanced up and saw a dragon flying near. He rose to his feet and looked carefully, not sure if it was one of the good guys. He tried to focus on the color but that didn't help, it was too dark. His eyes widened when he saw another dragon come into view, closer than the other one. They were flying overhead not attacking. He wasn't sure if he should get Dovahkiin or wait and see what they planned.

Then he grew very nervous when he saw a third dragon come into view. "Dovahkiin, we have company," Vorstag called out to him. He hoped Dovahkiin would wake. He looked back at the tent to see the man climbing out.

"Who?"

Vorstag pointed out the dragons, "What do we do?"

"We wait."

"Uh, I don't think that is a good idea," Vorstag muttered.

"It matters not, we wait for them to do the first move. They know I am here. If they attack then I take their souls, if they do not then they want to speak and are waiting till the sun rises," Dovahkiin explained.

"Why would they wait until then?" Vorstag asked nervously.

Dovahkiin shrugged and pulled his bedroll from the tent. He placed it by the fire and laid down. "You will not have to wake me, I will know what is going on." Dovahkiin said as he closed his eyes.

Vorstag watched those dragons carefully, not trusting them in the least. He sat there for hours and watched the light of dawn broke through the night. Vorstag jumped to his feet as one of the dragons landed, the other two stayed circling.

"Drem yol lok, joor," the dragon greeted.

Vorstag nodded, keeping his hands near his blade without unsheathing it. He glanced at Dovahkiin to find him in a restless sleep. He prayed to the eight that Miraak wasn't in this dream, he knew Dovahkiin wouldn't be waking for a bit.

"Will you not wake your thuri joor?" The dragon asked. Vorstag eyes widened when he heard the word thuri, he knew that meant something close to master. He couldn't believe the dragon thought Dovahkiin was his master.

"Why should I?" Vorstag asked.

"I wish to speak with your thuri," the dragon growled.

Vorstag looked down at Dovahkiin and smirked. "Only if you are here to call him thuri. If not then you can await his arrival on the throat of the world."

Vorstag backed away as the dragon's eyes widened. He took two hurried steps back when the dragon moved closer. "Back off!"

"Or what joor?" The dragon asked with a rasping laugh.

"FUS RO DAH!" Vorstag jumped and watched in awe as the dragon was shoved back. He turned his attention to Dovahkiin and saw him standing there with anger in his eyes.

Dovahkiin glanced at the other two dragons that landed and back to Vorstag. The man was standing there looking nervous. Dovahkiin walked over to Vorstag placing a hand on his shoulder. '"Everything alright?"

"Yeah the dragon just got a little too close for comfort," he muttered.

"I'll deal with this, you can start a meal," Dovahkiin stated as he walked over to the three dov.

Vorstag shook his head and watched them for a moment as he threw vegetables into the pot. He smirked at one dragon as his attention kept swinging back and forth between him and Dovahkiin. He wasn't sure why and wasn't sure if he wanted to know why the dragon was acting odd.

Vorstag turned his attention back to the pot and ignored what was going with those dragons. He figured out already that they weren't going to harm Dovahkiin. His stomach rumbled as the food finished cooking, and it couldn't have come sooner since they hadn't eaten last night.

He quickly dished up a bowl for Dovahkiin.

"Here, the foods done," Vorstag murmured as he passed him the bowl while he spoke with the dragons.

Vorstag stiffened when one of the dragons moved towards him. "Krosis, sil se Dovahkiin," {Sorry, soul of dragonborn} the dragon murmured.

Vorstag looked shocked as Dovahkiin started gagging on his soup. He glanced at the dragons in time to see them take to the sky.

"What did he say?" Vorstag asked.

"Krosis means sorry," Dovahkiin said when he stopped coughing. "The rest you don't want to know."

"I think I should know if it made you sputter," Vorstag said with a chuckle. He chuckled harder as Dovahkiin glared at him. "Oh come on it can't be that bad."

"Vorstag, leave it alone," Dovahkiin muttered. He still didn't understand what made the dragon think that. He shook his head and wondered how to stop this bit of news. He knew all dragons would hear about this in moments. He could just imagine what Odahviing would say, the dovah would probably laugh his rear off. Dovahkiin shook his head in exasperation and walked back to the camp. "is there any more food?"

"Yeah, pass me your bowl," Vorstag said and served his up more.

_Mated to a male, it was ludicrous. So why when Vorstag touches him innocently does his manhood twitch to life of its own accord? _Dovahkiin wondered to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all the reviews, you guys made my day. **

They entered Markarth a few days later, both tired. Dovahkiin went to rent a room, "What do you mean there is only one room?" Dovahkiin sneered looking down at the joor.

"All other rooms are rented," the bartender stated.

Dovahkiin raised his hand, but it was stopped in mid motion, "Leave it, we can share a room. I'll sleep on the floor and you'll get the bed." Vorstag said.

"Fine," Dovahkiin muttered and stormed over to where their room were. He sat on the rock solid bed scowling at Vorstag as he walked in.

"Why did you stop me," Dovahkiin grumbled.

"You would have been arrested if you had harmed him," Vorstag answered in amusement.

"I wouldn't have killed him, only taught him to speak with more respect," Dovahkiin muttered.

"Still you would have been arrested."

"Joorre laws are so confusing," Dovahkiin hissed and then laid down on the bed.

"Confusing or not this is the worst city to be arrested in. We have the mines where we send our prisoners. You don't want to get sent to there," Vorstag warned.

"So you are saying I cannot harm anyone to teach them a lesson?"

"No. I think I won't be leaving your side until we leave here. That way I know for sure that you don't end up in the mines," Vorstag said and then chuckled when Dovahkiin turned a dirty look his way.

"We mind as well share the bed, easier to get out of in the morning," Dovahkiin suggested.

"Are we going to get some food before we turn in for the night?"

Dovahkiin nodded and locked his gear into the trunk, he held open the trunk for Vorstag to do the same.

Vorstag ordered for the both of them. "Vorstag, the Jarl left a mission for you if you want it. You came back into town just in time," the bartender stated, passing him a parchment.

Vorstag read over the note his eyes widening at the amount. This was a lot of money, one that he had never seen. "In the morning we should hand in your mission," Vorstag said, tucking the missive away. His plan was to take Dovahkiin with him since it had to do with a dragon in the area.

"Fine, we'll do that first thing in the morning," Dovahkiin said, giving him a curious look. He shrugged his shoulders when Vorstag didn't say anything of the message. It wasn't any of his business, so it didn't really matter unless Vorstag needed his help.

Dovahkiin dug into the grilled salmon and baked potatoes. He had never had this food before and wanted more. He glanced at the bartender waving him over. "More," he commanded.

Vorstag raised a brow, but said not a word. He shook his head with a smirk. "You will have to be nicer to people," he warned.

"What's the point? They are joorre," Dovahkiin muttered with a shrug.

"They may be whatever it is you called them, but they still should be treated better than what you treat him," Vorstag argued.

"Why? He has done nothing to earn my respect," Dovahkiin stated with a glare.

"Of course not, he just cooked you food, brought it to you without complaint." Vorstag said mockingly and then continued in a normal tone. "Don't forget the worse you treat a person the worse your food will be, or the worse people will treat you back. If that is the way you want it, then keep treating them like that," Vorstag said with a shrug. He hid his smirk at the thoughtful look on Dovahkiin's face.

"I will think on this," Dovahkiin grumbled.

"Good, because if it continues I can place a bet that I will win hands down," Vorstag murmured.

"What bet?"

"That you'll be hated by the people. What payments you get for missions wouldn't be as good if you treated them civilly." Vorstag answered with a smirk.

"I said I would think on it," Dovahkiin bit out.

"I wouldn't think too long, the bartender is coming back," Vorstag warned him.

Dovahkiin growled low and glanced over his shoulder to find the bartender coming closer. He scowled at Vorstag hating the man's amusement. He held silent as the bartender placed the plate on the table, only half full. Dovahkiin swallowed, his face twisting into something sour, "Thank you," he murmured, coming close to choking out.

He enjoyed the shock look on the bartender's face. "Sorry, I gave you the wrong plate," the man murmured with a wink. Dovahkiin hid his scowl and waited to see what the man had planned. He didn't have to wait long before the man was back with a filled plate.

With another scowl at Vorstag, he tossed the man a few coins and turned to his food. "Told you so," Vorstag said between chuckles. "Scowl all you want my friend, I was just proven right. Now do you see the necessity in treating people civilly?" Vorstag asked, playing to Dovahkiin's weakness. Necessity, the man understood that word. He had lived by that word and Vorstag knew this.

"Geh, I see it now," Dovahkiin muttered.

"There is another thing. You are not with the dragons right now. Anyone of these people don't understand these words, you need to use the common words," Vorstag warned him. "You've been living with us long enough, and travelling with me, that you can use the common words for those dragon words you always use."

"I prefer the dragon language." Dovahkiin spat.

"Yes I know. But you are Thane of Whiterun; are you purposely insulting Jarl Balgruuf's gift to you? By always using those dragon words it could be taken that our language is not worthy enough. Is that how a Thane should be looked at?" Vorstag asked slyly.

"Fine, I'll try my best not to use draconic words," Dovahkiin muttered with a sigh. "Is there anything else you wish to point out?"

"No, we'll see how you do with that and go from there," Vorstag answered with a grin.

Dovahkiin looked down at his plate and noticed it gone. "I'm going to head to our room," he said leaving a pile of coins on the table and headed to their room.

Vorstag sat back in his chair eyeing the pile of coins. He already knew that was to pay for his meal and any drinks he wished. "That was the dragonborn wasn't it?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah it was and he's still learning," Vorstag stated with a warning look.

"Rumor has it he was raised by dragons," the bartender commented and look at him expectantly.

"He was, and that is why he was still learning," Vorstag answered. "Any new news?"

"Yeah, Jarl Igmund is thinking about making a new Thane. No one is sure it is going to be," he answered.

"Hmm, interesting. Who will be the housecarl?" VOrstag asked.

"The Jarl's personal favorite. Argis the Bulwark,"

"No way. Who is being made Thane that they would need Argis? He's one of the best fighters in Skyrim," Vorstag murmured thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it's the talk of the town. We will see soon," the bartender answered, before walking away.

~oooooooooooooooo~

Vorstag lay on his side beside Dovahkiin. It was a lot better than sleeping on the floor. His eyes flicked to a book that Dovahkiin had lying on top of his bag. It had piqued his curiosity so he flipped through the pages while the man slept. What was there shocked him like nothing else. He was surprised Dovahkiin had a book about this. He glanced at the sheet of paper within the pages. _Any questions you have on this book I am NOT answering. If you wish answers bug the Jarl. Farengar. _

Vorstag eyes widened, he didn't need to read the words, the pictures said it all. One had another man on his knees while he was penetrated from behind. All of this book was about _being_ with another male. He placed the book back down and laid next to Dovahkiin.

He wasn't sure if the dragonborn was reading his mind or just curious.

~ooooooooooooooooooooo~

Vorstag woke nice and warm body curled up to him. He slowly opened his eyes to find his head resting on Dovahkiin's chest and Dovahkiin's arms around him. He tried to rise up but those arms tightened, holding him in place easily.

Dovahkiin's eyes snapped open when he felt someone move. His eyes met Vorstag as the man used his chest as a pillow. He wasn't sure what to say or do. Usually he would move the girl out of the way and be off, but Vorstag deserved more respect than that.

"Have a good sleep?" Dovahkiin asked with a smirk.

"Yeah I did," Vorstag answered and sat up. He thought for sure Dovahkiin would have been upset being so close, but it seemed not. "Ready to head to the Jarl?"

"Geh…yes, we'll go there and then grab something to eat afterwards," Dovahkiin answered.

"You remembered; good," Vorstag said, patting him on the shoulder.

~oooooooooooooooo~

They had to wait a few moments for the Jarl to show. Both roamed the area, Vorstag had to hold Dovahkiin back when he saw a Thalmor. Vorstag wondered what that was all about. He had never seen Dovahkiin so upset about someone.

"Ah Dovahkiin you've made it," Jarl Igmund greeted.

"You were expecting me?" Dovahkiin asked, not sure what was going on.

"Didn't you receive my message?" Jarl Igmund asked.

"Ni…No I did not. We only entered Markarth last night," Dovahkiin said with confusion. Vorstag stood off to the side grinning at Dovahkiin. He had almost slipped again, but it looked like he was taking their talk to heart. He seemed very civil to the Jarl.

"I sent a messenger out over three weeks ago requesting your presence," Igmund stated.

"I received no messages, but the messenger would have had a hard time finding me. For the past three weeks I have been busy and near no towns or cities," Dovahkiin murmured, glancing to Vorstag to see how he was doing. He hoped this was civil enough. He wanted to call the man an idiot. Everyone in Skyrim knew he had been fighting the dragons, trying to stop them, but Jarl didn't seem to care.

"I was informed that you finished the mission I had sent you on," Igmund said. "And yet you have not shown. I sent the messenger out to find the reason for this."

Dovahkiin opened his mouth to berate the Jarl but hesitated when he felt Vorstag's hand on his shoulder. "After your mission I went straight to the Throat of the World to defeat Alduin, from there I followed him to Sovnguarde where I did defeat him." Dovahkiin explained, not able to keep all of his disgust out of his voice. He tried.

"I had thought it rumors, but I see it is the truth. I hereby name you Thane of the Reach. Argis of the Balwark will be your housecarl. I would suggest you purchase Vlindrel hall so you have a place to stay in the Reach," Jarl Igmund stated, but Dovahkiin could see that it wasn't a suggestion but an order.

"Vorstag, go back to the inn and grab the sack of coin there," Dovahkiin ordered without taking his eyes off the Jarl.

"Argis, this is the dragonborn, he is to be your Thane." Igmund stated as another man joined them. This man was large, very well built. He had one blue eye and the other was milk white. He wore a tattoo across his cheek. Dovahkiin wondered about the tattoo, but asked nothing.

"After I purchase Vlindrel Hall, meet me there. I will have to collect my possessions at the inn," Dovahkiin ordered.

"Yes my Thane," Argis answered.

Dovahkiin glanced over his shoulder when he heard someone rushing near. "The inn keep had a guard on your door, been there since we left," Vorstag stated as he passed Dovahkiin the sack of coin.

Dovahkiin noticed that Vorstag had both of their packs. He reached out a hand for his pack.

He tossed it to the Jarl, he was positive it was more than enough to pay for the house and furnishings. If it wasn't then he would have to finish furnishing it at another time. He was surprised when coins were tossed back to him. He thought for sure the Jarl would keep it all stating that it actually cost that much.

He tossed the remainder of the coin to his new housecarl. "Buy yourself better armor and weapon. Dragons can tear through what you wear with ease." He ordered.

Without another word he walked out of the castle, followed by Vorstag and Argis. Dovahkiin's eyes widened when he found out he lived high up. The stairs didn't bother him, but the confusion of the layout of the city did. He opened the door and wasn't impressed with the darkness.

"I'll have to buy more torches, too dark in here for living," Dovahkiin muttered out loud.

"So what's next after this?" Vorstag asked as he took a seat at the table.

"I'll be testing Argis out and bring him to Monahven… the throat of the world. While I am doing that you can finish that mission you were given," Dovahkiin said as he walked through the house.

Vorstag scowled, not liking that he had to go alone. He knew he could handle most dragons, he had fought enough of them. "Ok where do I meet you?"

"Good questions," Dovahkiin muttered. He moved some of the plates and bowls out of the way as he lay his map down. "Meet us as Ragnvuld, I will be taking out Alduin's old dragon priest. He is the first and we've already killed Krosis," Dovahkiin said.

"Fine if you are injured again I am not running out of the ruins to scream my head off for a dragon," Vorstag grumbled.

"I don't think that will be needed, not with the three of us there," Dovahkiin reassured him.

"Good, I don't want to be Odahviing's meal."

Dovahkiin laughed at that.

"So while I go kill a dragon what are you going to be doing?" Vorstag asked and glanced at Argis who sat nearby eating.

"We will be going to Forholst to kill another dragon priest. I'll have Odahviing staying nearby so Argis can get him quickly," Dovahkiin reassured him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is a bonus chapter for today. There might be another chapter, not sure yet. **

Vorstag climbed to the top of the mountain. He prayed to the eight that it was a frost or a fire dragon and not any of the other. He peaked over the edge of one rock and scowled. It was blood dragon, it just had to be one of those. _Shit, this was going to be a bastard to kill,_ he muttered to himself.

Vorstag took a breath and walked out from behind the rock. "It looks like my meals come to me now," the dragon murmured.

"You won't find me that easy to kill," Vorstag warned. "And I would hate to be you if you killed me. Dovahkiin wouldn't be too happy."

"Ah the false thuri and I get to take his sil," the dragon stated before taking wing.

"Damn over grown lizard," Vorstag groaned and took aim with his bow. He hated using these things against dragons, they barely do any damage. He scowled as another arrow bounced off its scales. "Get your ass down here and fight honorably," Vorstag shouted.

Vorstag's eyes widened when the dragon swung around and flew straight at him with its mouth open. He knew what the meant. Quickly he ran, not looking back, he kept an eye for a good hiding spot to protect him from the bout of fire he knew was coming.

He found the rocks he had been hiding behind before and jumped over them, kneeling close to them. He sighed in relief when there was no fire, or frost. His breath caught when he heard a roar close by, his eyes widened when two other dragons circled above.

Vorstag rolled his eyes, _just his luck, Dovahkiin nowhere nearby and three dragons to fight_ he thought desolately.

He moved out from the rock, his eyes widened even more at what he saw. The two dragons were fighting the blood dragon. He could see the blood dragon didn't stand a chance. Fire and frost lit the sky, if it wasn't that then razor claws or sharp teeth would sink into its scales. Vorstag wasn't sure if these two were sent by Dovahkiin or were enemies. He didn't recognize them, but that meant nothing. He knew the three as he called them, but the new ones he wouldn't be able to recognize right off.

Vorstag took a step back as one of them landed. "Drem yol lok, Sil se Dovahkiin," {soul of Dovahkiin} the dragon greeted or that was what he was hoping it was. He had heard the first part of that line many times and was positive it as a greetings.

"Greetings dragon," Vorstag answered nervously.

"You are unharmed?" the dragon asked.

"Yes, I am fine. Now I am to meet Dovahkiin," Vorstag said, hoping Dovahkiin's name would sway them from attacking him.

"Why did you not call for Dovahkiin?" The dragon asked. Vorstag looked at him as if he lost his mind. He didn't know what it meant to call him, so he left it alone.

"Dovahkiin is removing Alduin's dragon priests, I am to meet him at Ragnvuld when I am finished here," Vorstag told the dragon. He hoped all this information waylaid the dragon from killing him.

"I will take you to Dovahkiin," The dragon offered.

"If I am to ride with you then I should meet him at Foreholst, that is where he would be," Vorstag said, he hoped that was so.

"Then I will take you there, Sil se Dovahkiin," the dragon said with a bow. Vorstag was positive that the dragon just bowed its head to _him_ of all people. _Oh Dovahkiin was going just love this, _Vorstag thought sourly.

"What does sil se Dovahkiin mean? I've asked Dovahkiin, but he doesn't say," Vorstag asked.

"Then I will not say," the dragon answered still giving a raspy chuckle.

Vorstag groaned and scowled at the dragon. He gripped onto the dragon tightly as they came into land. He fought down the fear as they touched down. "Thank you for the ride," Vorstag murmured and headed indoors. His eyes narrowed when he saw a man in imperial armor standing nearby. He decided to talk to Dovahkiin about it later.

Vorstag smirked as he made his way through the ruins. It worried him too, so far every room was empty. He picked up the pace, running through the halls until he came to the final room. He sighed with relief when he spotted Dovahkiin and Argis standing over a pile of ashes.

"Looks like you survived this fight better than the other one," Vorstag said in greeting.

"What happened with the dragon?" Dovahkiin asked.

"Your two new buddies saved my rear," Vorstag answered. "It was a blood dragon."

"It's good that they helped you out. Which of them took the soul?" Dovahkiin asked.

"Neither of them, they left the dragon there and offered me a ride. I am not sure what the other one did after I left," Vorstag answered.

"When we go up to the Throat of the World I'll find out then. You and Argis can ride on Vulthuryol, I'll take Odahviing," Dovahkiin said.

"So what do you think of riding on a back of a dragon?" Vorstag asked Argis with a grin.

"On the back of a dragon?" Argis asked, his voice filled with disbelief.

"You'll find out soon enough," Vorstag said with a shrug. He knew the man would never believe it until he saw it with him own eyes.

~oooooooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin glanced down at the fake imperial and shook his head. He can't believe he fell for the trickery. It irked him to no end. He scowled and turned to the other two. "We'll be flying there. I need peace of the sky right now," Dovahkiin told them.

"ODAHVIING, VULTHURYOL," Dovahkiin's shout echoed off the walls of the building.

"You were serious," Argis said incredulously.

Vorstag laughed and walked over to Dovahkiin, "You'll need to give your new housecarl a chance, it seems the thought of riding a dragon is not normal," Vorstag joked.

"Hmm I remembered when you had the same thoughts. Which do you want to be on?"

"I am not riding Odahviing until I know for sure he will not eat me, or throw me for his own amusements," Vorstag grumbled.

Dovahkiin rolled his eyes and waited for the two dragons to quit circling. He grinned as Odahviing landed first. Without waiting for Odahviing landing fully and jumped on his back. "Dovahkiin we have a problem, Argis doesn't think it's a good idea for him to be on the back of a dragon," Vorstag called over to him, ignoring the scowl on Argis' face.

"Why?" Dovahkiin asked as they hovered over the two men.

"Uh for the same reason as I had," Vorstag answered mockingly. Dovahkiin rolled his eyes and had Odahviing land. He held out his hand to Argis.

"You are definitely going to lose your lunch if you fly with him on that dragon," Vorstag warned the man.

Argis looked between the two and walked over to Vorstag. "And you think it's better to ride with you?" Argis asked.

Vorstag laughed "Oh, I know it is."

"Vorstag are you still complaining about Odahviing's flying?" Dovahkiin asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Dovahkiin when you and that dragon are in the sky together, you both are insane. So yes I am still complaining. I'll fly on Vulthuryol back any time." Vorstag said with a smirk. "At least this dragon won't try to throw me."

Dovahkiin turned to Odahviing when he heard him snicker. "Your sil is right. I would throw him," Odahviing said.

"He is not my sil, you know this," Dovahkiin growled.

"Geh I know this, but it matters not. It's what the other dov think until you tell them differently then he will not have the protection he has now," Odahviing warned.

"You are a pain," Dovahkiin huffed with a sigh.

"You know I am right."

"Just fly where I can find peace. We are heading to Ragnvuld, while you fly I'll be napping," Dovahkiin said as he rubbed the top of Odahviing's head.

"What is he doing?" Argis asked as the watched Dovahkiin lay down on the dragon.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he is taking a nap," Vorstag muttered.

"I am barely keeping my breakfast down and he is lying down on a dragon to take a nap," Argis complained incredulously.

"I take it when they told you that your new thane was going to be the dragonborn you never thought that you would be flying on the back of a dragon," Vorstag murmured and gasped in pain as Argis' grip tightened when they were descending to the ground.

"Why doesn't this affect you?"

"I've learnt not to eat before flying and this isn't the first time I've been on a dragon's back. You sort of get used to it after a while. Plus Vulthuryol is a lot easier to fly on than Odahviing." Vorstag stated as he rubbed the dragon's neck earning him a purr. He grinned, that was the first time he had ever heard a dragon purr. "Please tell me that purr means you enjoy being petted and you are not thinking of eating me."

"Rub closer to the horns in the soft part and if you look beneath you'll see how much I enjoy it joor," Vulthuryol answered with a laugh.

"Did the dragon mean what I think he meant?" Argis asked in a whisper.

"I am betting on it. Dragons have no qualms talking about things that make us squirm. You'll learn that while being Dovahkiin's housecarl," Vorstag answered with a snicker.

"How long have you know the dragonborn?" Argis asked as they glanced over at the sleeping man still on Odahviing's back.

"Close to a year, maybe less. Too many things have happened to keep track at how long I've been his follower," Vorstag answered.

"Too many things?"

"Well there was Alduin, and missions people wanted him to do, then there was him becoming leader of the dragons. And lots of other things," Vorstag said with a shrug.

"Vorstag." Odahviing called.

"I am not going over there because you want a snack," Vorstag muttered.

"Niid, it is Miraak," Odahviing said and nodded to Dovahkiin. Vorstag ran over to Dovahkiin's side, taking his hand in his. He climbed onto the dragon's back without thought and shook the man lightly while calling his name. He let out a sigh of relief when Dovahkiin's eyes fluttered open.

"Odahviing said Miraak was around," Vorstag said worriedly.

"Geh he was. In my dream he visited. I found the answer Paarthurnax was looking for. He took my sil too," Dovahkiin uttered, his face pale.

"He took part of your soul like you did to him. Is that what you are saying?" Vorstag asked trying to make sense of the dragon words.

"Yes. That means I can't kill him. To kill him is to kill myself…" Dovahkiin sighed and leaned his head on Vorstag shoulder. "So how do I stop him if I can't kill him?"

Vorstag gaped in shock for a moment before wrapping his arms around Dovahkiin's shoulders. He wasn't sure what to say or do. This was the first time Dovahkiin had leaned on him or asked him for his input.

"Dragonborn have the soul of a dragon right?" Vorstag asked quietly.

"Yes why?"

"If taken literally it means that you don't follow the same rules as us when dealing with a dragon, right?"

"Yes, with a dragon you have to show them who rules. You cannot be weak in front of the dov," Dovahkiin stated.

"Then you need to prove to Miraak that you are the stronger and do to him what dragons did to humans so long ago," Vorstag murmured.

Dovahkiin lifted his head looking at Vorstag in shock, "You mean make him a slave?"

"Yes. From what Paarthurnax said he betrayed the dragons. So you being the leader of the dragons can't allow him away with that. He needs to be disciplined and being your slave means he has to do what you say or face your displeasure," Vorstag explained with sly smile.

"You've been flying on Vulthuryol's back too much," Dovahkiin muttered with a grin.

"Tell me I am wrong. Tell me Odahviing hadn't thought about it," Vorstag challenge earning a chuckle from Odahviing. Vorstag smiled evilly and winked at Dovahkiin. He reached for the soft patch of skin near the horns that Vulthuryol had mentioned. He grinned as Odahviing started purring loudly.

He kept up the scratching and then dug his nails into the soft patch of skin. He chuckled as he felt the dragon's body shudder. "Vorstag what did you do?" Dovahkiin asked curiously as he too started scratching Odahviing.

Dovahkiin stopped when he heard the snarling purrs. He never heard these noises so they were new to him. "Odahviing?"

"You wish answers thur go beneath me and finished what you started," Odahviing said, his voice throatier than normal.

Dovahkiin jumped off and looked beneath Odahviing's stomach. "Forget it, you can finish yourself off," Dovahkiin stated as he took a few steps back. That was the first time he had seen Odahviing's shaft up close and he hoped it to be the last time.

"Vorstag leave him be," Dovahkiin ordered but he needn't bother, Vorstag was already climbing of the dragon. "Where did you learn that?" Dovahkiin asked. "I would like to know this too." Odahviing muttered.

"I told him when he started petting my neck. I told him if he continued he could see the results below my belly," Vulthuryol stated as he clawed his way over to Odahviing.

Argis slid off the dragon's back and stayed far away. He didn't want to get involved with any of this.

"Do not worry thuri. You go clear the ruins we will be here when you get back," Odahviing said mildly annoyed.

"And ignore the fight I am about to instigate," Vulthuryol stated.

"Don't kill each other," Dovahkiin ordered.

"There is no worry of that," Vulthuryol said with a pointy tooth grin.

"You aren't fighting for…" Vorstag asked, looking at the dragon incredulously.

"Geh that is exactly what I mean," Vulthuryol stated and then swung his gaze to Odahviing.

Vorstag glanced over at Dovahkiin who was almost at the doors. "Huh, I should have Dovahkiin taking lessons then maybe he wouldn't mind being with a man," Vorstag muttered as he turned from the two dragons. He didn't bother looking back when he heard the first roar. There was just some things you didn't need to see. He heard the word yol and knew the challenge was on.

They walked into the ruins closing the thick door behind them. The noises from the fighting dragons outside were muted. "What did Vulthuryol say to you?" Dovahkiin asked.

"He told me why they were about to fight," Vorstag answered with a smirk.

"Why are they fighting?" Dovahkiin asked.

"Some answers are best left unsaid," Vorstag answered with a grimace. "And unseen." He muttered quietly to himself.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the very long wait, but my computer died a while back so I am sharing a computer. I haven't had access to it in a while. So I will put out a couple of chapters tonight to make up for the lost time. **

**Hope you guys enjoy these chapters, I really hope to hear your thoughts on them. **

**I truly hope that there will not be as long as a gap as the one that just past. I will try my best for it not to happen. **

Vorstag smirked as he looked at Dovahkiin's trophies. He had all the dragon masks of every dragon priest. It was impressive to say the least. He glanced over his shoulder to Dovahkiin, he was giving Argis orders before the leave.

The meeting with the dragon had went better than he thought it would. What shocked him was any dragon that accepted Dovahkiin as their leader treated him with respect. Those that were his enemy always attacked him first. So now he was wearing ebony armor.

He didn't understand why this was happening, but didn't bother questioning it. Dovahkiin and no other dragon would give him a straight answer. So he didn't bother pestering, he knew they would answer eventually.

"Are you ready to leave?" Dovahkiin asked.

"Where are we heading to this time?" Vorstag asked as they walked out of Vlindrel Hall.

"We have two choices. The dragons say I need a lair they can get to easily and I also need to stop Miraak. So what's your choice?" Dovahkiin asked, looking at him expectantly.

"What do you mean a lair? You have two houses," Vorstag muttered.

"Yes, but they are within the cities, I need one that is outside of the city where dragons can land," Dovahkiin explained.

"Then I guess we should find you a lair," Vorstag shrugged.

"From what I've heard Morthal, Dawnstar, Falkreath have plots of land for sale."

"We can ask each of them where the plot of land is and decided that way. Whichever has the most room would be better," Vorstag suggested.

"So be it," Dovahkiin answered with a shrug.

~oooooooooooooo~

Vorstag scowled, so far Falkreath wasn't the place, nor was Morthal, hopefully Dawnstar was a better. Right now they were camped out on the boarder of Dawnstar, there was still two days' travel before they made it to the small town.

Vorstag glanced up at the sky and saw two dragon flying nearby. "Friend or foe?" Vorstag asked.

"Friends, I guess they are keeping watch tonight," Dovahkiin answered.

"I am surprised we haven't ridden any dragons of late," Vorstag murmured.

"Vulthuryol is still healing and you won't ride on Odahviing's back," Dovahkiin answered with a shrug.

"Why haven't you healed him?"

"He has not asked."

"Probably because he was trying to aid his leader and didn't think he needed to ask," Vorstag bit out.

"Why are you so upset about this?"

"Dovahkiin, he helped Odahviing out because of our stupidity and he paid the price without argument and yet you let him suffer," Vorstag yelled, storming over to Dovahkiin. "So what are you going to do? Keep letting him suffer?"

"VULTHURYOL!" Dovahkiin shouted and glared at Vorstag.

They stood there waiting, but there was no answering roar from the dragon. "Is he dead?" Vorstag asked worriedly.

"ODAHVIING!" Dovahkiin shouted. Within seconds they heard the roar. Dovahkiin stormed over to the dragon when he landed. "Where is Vulthuryol?"

Odahviing bowed his head. Dovahkiin was about to learn something they had never taught him. He closed his eyes, "He lost the fight to me and sated my needs. Then was challenged many times since then by other dov. He has lost most, because of his injuries." Odahviing explained quietly.

"Where is he?" Dovahkiin asked, his voice turning cold.

"He cannot answer your call, another dragon uses him at the moment," Odahviing answered quietly.

"Take me there!" Dovahkiin ordered coldly. Vorstag hopped onto Odahviing's back right behind Dovahkiin. He scowled darkly at Dovahkiin back. "You should have healed him. He deserves better than this!" he snapped coldly.

"Yes he does," Dovahkiin whispered. "I did not know this would happen… if I had known it would have never happened."

"It was something Paarthurnax and I kept from you," Odahviing stated.

"Is there anything else I should know of that either of you kept from me?" Dovahkiin gritted out through his teeth.

"Niid, there isn't."

Vorstag grip tightened when they started coming in for a landing. His eyes narrowed when he saw another dragon mounted on Vulthuryol. Anger burned through him at this site. "You cannot separate them until he is finished. At the moment he locked within him." Odahviing warned.

"Land!" Dovahkiin ordered. He jumped from Odahviing's back and took in the damage. Vulthuryol right wing was ripped, his fore arms were bloody with gaping wounds. His neck was the worst, there was bite marks all over, most were too deep, still pouring blood. The dragon's eyes were closed, his head resting on the ground as was the rest of his body.

Vorstag's glare turned murderous when the dragon dismounted. "Did the joor want a try? He's broken enough that he will not fight you," The dragon gave a rasping chuckle.

Vorstag turned to Odahviing, "kill him," he ordered, not even thinking about who he was ordering or that it wasn't his place to order him. He didn't care, he wanted the dragon dead. He watched coldly as Odahviing grabbed the dragon by the neck and snapped it with ease.

Vorstag watched as the soul surrounded Dovahkiin and another faint figure. _Miraak. Figured he would show now of all times. _Vorstag thought with disgust. "Be gone Miraak, this is no place for you!" Vorstag snapped coldly.

"Leave him Vorstag," Dovahkiin said and turned his attention back to Vulthuryol. He whispered the words to heal the dragon and bowed his head. "Krosis Vulthuryol, I did not know this would happen, if I had it would have never happened," Dovahkiin said fiercely.

Vulthuryol looked down at his thuri and nuzzled his face. He turned to Vorstag and saw fury in the man's eyes just for what happened to him. He turned his attention to the dragon that had taken him and saw him dead. "Who killed him?" Vulthuryol asked.

"I did, under Vorstag's order," Odahviing stated.

"Since when did you take orders from Vorstag?" Dovahkiin asked curiously.

"Since he asked me to do something I wanted to and couldn't until ordered," Odahviing answered with a smirk.

Dovahkiin turned to the spectral image of Miraak, "His soul is not for you to take," Dovahkiin bit out and smirked as the man began disappearing.

"Soon, Dovahkiin, I will teach you your true place and take my rightful place as Thur to the Dov," Miraak chuckled as he disappeared.

Vortag ignored Miraak and turned to Vulthuryol with concerned.

"Are you good enough to fly?" Vorstag asked, running his hand along Vulthuryol's snout affectionately.

"Geh I am sil se thuri," Vulthuryol answered with a chuckle.

"Vulthuryol!" Dovahkiin said in a warning voice.

"It should be true," Vulthuryol stated with narrowed eyes.

"What should be true?" Vorstag asked in annoyance.

"He should know," Vulthuryol said quietly.

"The dragons believe that we bound our souls to each other as would a dragon to its mate. The dragons believe speaking to you is like speaking to me," Dovahkiin explained. "Sil se Dovahkiin, Soul of dragon hunter born, or dragonborn."

"What does that mean for me?" Vorstag asked nervously.

"You've noticed some dragons protect you? Or bow to you? They do this out of respect to Dovahkiin. To kill you is to kill him so they think, but you are not truly Sil se Dovahkiin. Only three dovah know this and that is the way it will stay until Dovahkiin states otherwise," Odahviing stated.

"Did you listen to me because of this name?" Vorstag asked.

"Niid, I did for my own amusement," Odahviing answered with a grin.

"How did I receive this name?"

"A few dov said they watched you look at Dovahkiin and you told them to await him at Monahven where he would meet with them. They took it as he told you through your bond," Odahviing explained.

"Won't one of the dragon's find out it's not true?" Vorstag asked nervously.

"Then make it the truth. I can smell your lust for him, as he has for you. So there is no problem," Odahviing said with a shake of his head in annoyance.

Vorstag blushed as did Dovahkiin, "Odahviing," Dovahkiin voice turned warning that sent a shiver up Vorstag back. He knew that voice well, either heed it or die. He smirked when the red dragon took flight heeding the warning in Dovahkiin's voice.

"Thuri, Odahviing is right, you could take Vorstag as your sil," Vulthuryol murmured softly.

"No he can't. I am mortal just as he is, he can't take the soul of a mortal," Vorstag reminded him.

"Dovahkiin is not a joor, he is truly Dovahkiin, with the sil se dov," Vulthuryol said.

"And what does that mean in common?" Vorstag asked with a glare.

"Dragonborn is not a mortal, he is truly dragonborn now, with the soul of a dragon. He will live as long as any dragon since taking Alduin soul. All dragons can taste it," Vulthuryol said with amusement.

"Then what you suggest is impossible. Plus, he already shared his soul with Miraak during their struggle," Vorstag reminded him.

"There is a way, if you truly wish to do this," Vulthuryol started, but was abruptly cut off.

"ENOUGH! This is not a conversation I will have," Dovahkiin snapped. "Vorstag, get on the dragon we'll head to Dawnstar."


	18. Chapter 18

**There might be one more chapter out tonight, not sure. Hoping to have another chapter out tomorrow too, but if the person who owns this computer asks for it back, then that chapter will be on hold once more. **

**For those that have PM'ed me in the past - yes this is a Miraak romance. Yes there will be a Vorstag romance going on. The Miraak romance won't happen for a bit. **

Vorstag walked beside Dovahkiin as they headed for the plot of land they were told about. "Why are you so against the dragon's suggestion?" Vorstag asked finally.

Dovahkiin stayed silent not sure how to answer. He couldn't believe they were having this conversation and they hadn't bedded each other. As far as he knew he didn't love Vorstag. Sure it worried him when Vorstag was upset with him, it made his stomach clench when Vorstag was disappointed in something he did. Yes, his heart beat faster when the man watched him. But none of this meant that he loved the man. He was pretty sure after he bedded Vorstag all those odd emotions would go away.

He knew he lusted after the man. After reading that book Farengar gave him, he now knew it was possible to bed a man.

Then there was the dragons, all of them believed Vorstag was his mate. Should he make it so, the man had been with him over a year. Always by his side, knew more about him than any other person. Understood him better than any other mortal. Was that enough to do what the dragon suggested? He would need to think on it more.

Then there was Miraak…

Those dreams were becoming more intense. He knew more of the man now and understood why he searched for power. But he didn't agree with the man, the way he went about it was wrong. He knew now that through all of Miraak's boasting the man could have never beaten Alduin. He knew this and seen through Miraak's guise.

All writings said the man was power hungry and he had been, but it had been because he hadn't been trained properly. Now the man had found power and was regretting it.

He was going to stick to their plan and force Miraak as his slave. It was the only way to save the man without killing him. But he would have to break the man first. Break him of his power hunger, break him of his traitorous nature. Then he may be able to teach the man properly. But until then he was the enemy and could only take what he said at face value.

Vorstag watched Dovahkiin out of the corner of his eyes. He knew the man was deep in thought and would answer him soon enough. One thing he had learned traveling with Dovahkiin was patients, if you didn't have that you would go insane.

"It's getting dark, we should make camp," Vorstag suggested.

Vorstag followed him to a clearing, the land was on a slight hill. It was a perfect place to build a house. They weren't too far from Whiterun, and there was another farm nearby. "To bad we can't get this place as the lot," Vorstag called over to Dovahkiin.

Dovahkiin glanced around and grinned. "This would be a perfect place," he murmured and glanced down at his map.

Vorstag glanced back at him when he heard the laughter. "What?"

"This is the place," Dovahkiin called over. "In the morning we'll head back and buy the lot."

"To bad we can't send a messenger. Whiterun is closer to here than Dawnstar," Vorstag commented.

"Then we'll head there and speak with Balgruuf see if we can use his messenger," Dovahkiin murmured.

"I'll find firewood and you can start making camp," Vorstag suggested, before walking towards the hill filled with trees.

~ooooooooooooooo~

Vorstag stood by Dovahkiin's side, Odahviing and Vulthuryol were nearby checking out the new plot. Dovahkiin was talking to the builder who was now scowling. He smirked, Dovahkiin was adamant that his house be built of stone, not wood. Vorstag didn't blame him one bit, too many dragons would try and burn it down. And those that followed Dovahkiin would probably burn it down accidently. Arguments happened, and the next thing you know one of them is breathing fire. Routine basically. Vorstag walked away chuckling, things have changed drastically for him. Long ago, to see a dragon breathing fire his first thought would have been - it was trying to kill him - not arguing or challenging that it actually was.

Now he sort of understood them better. "Vorstag, in the morning we are heading out," Dovahkiin stated.

"We need to find someone to protect the workers while we are gone," Vorstag reminded him.

"Vulthuryol will be here keeping watch. The builder knows this," Dovahkiin reassured him.

"Since what happened doesn't Vulthuryol still need to prove himself?"

"No, he has already done that," Dovahkiin said, placing his hand on Vorstag's shoulder in reassurance.

"So what will the house look like when they are done?"

"There will be two levels, the roof peeked to make it easier for the dragons to land. All walls will be made of stone, but the balconies will be made of wood. There will be an armory, storage area, a cold room, kitchen, and bedroom, also a basement and a few other rooms. The man said that this house will rival a Jarl's Castle," Dovahkiin explained.

"How long will it take them to finish it?"

"Months maybe longer. So we will be travelling to Solstheim, searching for Miraak, then we take him as a slave. Between searching for Miraak and the missions we have here, we will be coming here to check on the progress. I will be moving Argis and Lydia to this place, there will be more than enough room," Dovahkiin said.

"Is this place going to be like the dragon temples?" Vorstag asked nervously.

"No, there will not be dragon worship here. Though any dragon may sleep here," Dovahkiin told him.

"So when do we leave for Solstheim?"

"In the morning we leave to Windhelm."

~ooooooooooooooooooo~

They walked into Windhelm, to see two men threatening an elven woman. Dovahkiin's eyes narrowed, Vorstag grabbed his shoulder before he did something stupid.

Dovahkiin shrugged off Vorstag's hand and scowled. "Do not interfere," Dovahkiin snapped, before storming over to the trio.

He stepped in front of the elven woman. "FUS!" he shouted at them, smirking as they tumbled backwards, landing them on their rears. "Begone!" he roared.

"Thank you," the woman said.

"Cowards," Dovahkiin bit out before walking away from the woman.

"Feel better?" Vorstag asked with a smirk.

"Yes I do. Now let's find this ship," Dovahkiin said and started walking away.

"Don't you want to see the Jarl? He has been sending many requests to see you," Vorstag reminded him.

"No," Dovahkiin stated.

Vorstag rolled his eyes, "Well you'll have to see him sooner or later. You can't keep avoiding him," Vorstag reminded him.

"No I won't be bothering with them now. Miraak is more important," Dovahkiin said calmly.

"Dovahkiin, this war is tearing Skyrim apart, sooner or later you'll have to take a side," Vorstag said quietly.

"Let's us find a boat before I am forced into this war," Dovahkiin muttered with a scowl.

"The docks, that would be where we could find a ship to take us to Solstheim," Vorstag said as he took out the note Dovahkiin has him hold onto to. "It looks like that is how those cultists got here."

"Well let's see if there is a ship in dock," Dovahkiin muttered. He followed Vorstag through the city and to another large set of doors. There were a few ships in port, not as many as one would expect. They talked to each captain, but none were the ones that they were looking for.

"That ship will be in the day after tomorrow," An argonian stated.

Dovahkiin nodded his and headed back to the door.

"So we are waiting here for the two days?" Vorstag asked.

"Probably," Dovahkiin answered. "Lead the way to the inn."

They rented a room for two nights, both sat to a hot meal. Dovahkiin kept a close eye on people nearby. He didn't trust anyone here, these people didn't seem to like outsiders.

His head snapped towards a group of men sitting in the corner. He heard mention of a dragon circling Kynesgrove. Without a word to Vorstag he moved over to the men. "What's this about a dragon?" he asked brusquely.

"Many miners have come to town warning the Jarl of the dragon that been flying around there," One of the men answered. "The Jarl has put out a bounty on the dragon.

"Has the dragon attacked?" Dovahkiin asked curiously.

"No, not yet. But knowing those fire breathing lizards, it only a matter of time," Another man spat belligerently.

"I will see the Jarl about this bounty," Dovahkiin stated as he took a seat with Vorstag once more.

"I would suggest that you not insult the Jarl," Vorstag warned.

"If he is a mey then I will treat him as a mey," Dovahkiin spat.

"Mey?" Vorstag questioned, looking at him confused.

Dovahkiin's eyes widened, he tried to think of the common word for it, but came up blank. "…" he shrugged and shook his head.

"You don't know what it means in common?" Vorstag asked with a grin. "I'll ask Vulthuryol when I see him next."

Dovahkiin scowled at Vorstag for his amusement, "I'll be back shortly."

~ooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin stood in the palace and bit his tongue. He wanted to shout the man through the stone floor. He couldn't believe the man wanted to take over Whiterun and he knew that Balgruuf would be dethroned. He clenched his fist and scowled darkly as he walked further into the room.

He watched the Jarl closely remembering him from the carriage ride. He remembered the man's intent stare, the questions in those eye that he couldn't asked being gagged. He also remembered the demand the man had made while Alduin attacked Helgen.

"Enough!" Dovahkiin's voice thundered through the room, stopping everyone in the tracks. "Whiterun is under my protection and the protection of the dov. Take your army there and I'll raze it to the ground as well as your shambling city," he stated coldly.

"Who do you think you are!" Galmar growled, his ax in hand.

"I am DOVAHKIIN, thuri to the dov," The ground trembled beneath them, his voice thundered through the room deafeningly. All flinched or took stumbling steps back reeking in fear, all but one.

Ulfric hid his surprise and remembered this man from the carriage ride. "Drem yol lok Dovahkiin thur se dov, {Peace, fire, sky, Dragonborn overlord of the dragons}" Ulfric greeted, remembering his old teachings. The ancient words felt foreign on his tongue since his training. It wasn't the same as shouting, this was speech.

"Yol lok mey, {Fire sky, fool}" Dovahkiin sneered.

Ulfric's eyes widened, if his memory served him, Dovahkiin had greeted him as an enemy and called him a fool. His first reaction was to reprimand the young man, but that wasn't wise in this case.

So the rumors he had heard were true, the dragonborn had defeated Alduin. Many have said he could call many dragons, and it seemed that was the truth. But the problem, this man was protective of Whiterun or Balgruuf. Ulfric stayed quiet for a few as he thought this dilemma through. It wasn't something he planned, and it put an unexpected turn on things. One that could change the tide of the war if he was not careful. If he continued to push for taking Whiterun he would lose the war, that was a given. If he could somehow persuade this man to stand at his side, he could win this war easily and run the Thalmor out of Skyrim for good.

"Jarl Balgruuf still has not taken a side. With this war, we need him to take one side or the other, he cannot stand by and watch or someone will push him. If not me then General Tulius, who stands with the Thalmor," Ulfric reminded him, watching the young man carefully. He needed to trend very lightly if he was to win this argument or turn the dragonborn to his side.

"This is neither here nor there," Dovahkiin snapped. "I did not come here to debate Balguuf's standings. I came here for a warrant on a dragon."

"Sooner or later you or Balgruuf will have to take a side in this war or the people will continue suffering. You have seen what this war has done to the people of Skyrim, do you wish it to continue?" Ulfric asked quietly.

"Then stop this war," Dovahkiin stated with a scowl. "You wish this war ended, either you or that General can stop it by backing down."

Ulfric gave Galmor a warning look before turning back to Dovahkiin. He wasn't about to agree with the man, and nor was he about to deny the truth of it. "If I give up, then the Thalmor win…" He said, gauging dragonborn reaction. He noticed the tightening around the mouth and eyes, he also noticed the man's shoulder's stiffening.

"My Steward will give you the warrant on the dragon," Ulfric said as he turned and sat back down on his throne. He watched the dragonborn carefully as the man walked out of his castle with the sheet of parchment in hand.

~ooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin walked into the inn, anger still burning at him. The thought of the Thalmor ruling burned through him, but the thought of joining the war irked him. He didn't want to have a part in it, but it looked like he may not have a choice.

His scowl darkened when he saw Vorstag sitting at the table with another man. This man was a few years older, also a hardened warrior. Anger burned through him as he heard Vorstag laugh at something the man said.

Dovahkiin walked over to the table and took a seat in the only empty chair. He ignored the new man, his attention on Vorstag. "What did the Jarl have to say and do you have a bounty on your head?" Vorstag asked with a smirk.

"No, though he knows that Whiterun is under my protection. To harm it is to go against me," Dovahkiin said with a menacing grin.

"When do we fight this dragon?" Vorstag asked.

"Shortly."

Vorstag grunted and glared at Stenvar as the man looked at him expectantly. "Dovahkiin, Stenvar here wants to go up against a dragon," Vorstag said hesitantly.

"So he wants to come?"

"Uh, yeah he does," Vorstag said, surprised. He thought for sure that Dovahkiin would be upset that someone was joining them.

Dovahkiin turned to the man, a dark scowl on his face. His first thought was to shout this man. But Stenvar wouldn't be too impressed, he might do it while they are fighting the dragon, make it look like an accident. His scowl turned into a cold smile as his plan formed.

Stenvar shivered at the cold smile. He could see his death in the man's eyes and why it was there.

"Then let's go," Dovahkiin ordered rising to his feet.

"You don't want to wait until morning?" Vorstag asked.

"No, with the three of us it will be done quickly."

"What's the chances of him calling you that thuri word?"

"If my thu'um is stronger than his, and he doesn't fight to the death, then the chances are good," Dovahkiin said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Well ladies and gents, here is another chapter. Hope everyone enjoys. Tomorrow evening I won't have this computer as I said before I am sharing this computer. So this is my plan... **

**If I get 5 reviews for this chapter I will post another tonight. If I get more than five I will post not just one more tonight but another in the morning when I wake. Now here is me keeping my fingers crossed. **

They climbed the mountain in silence, Dovahkiin walked in the lead with Vorstag right beside him. Stenvar walked close behind them, you could feel the excitement coming off of him. Dovahkiin rolled his eyes, "Still don't understand what is so exciting about seeing a dragon," he muttered, once more glancing back at the man following them.

"Dragon's haven't been around for hundreds of year," Stenvar answered with a surprised look.

"Dragons have not been gone for hundreds of years, they been here just out of mortals sights," Dovahkiin stated.

"You have to remember Dovahkiin, you've been raised around dragons, whereas no other nord has had that opportunity," Vorstag reminded him. "So staying with that reasoning it's easy to see why one would want to see or fight a dragon. Though that disappears very quickly when you come up against your first dragon."

"Hmm, I guess that is true," Dovahkiin murmured. "I would advise that you do not attack right away."

"What? Why?!" Stenvar asked gaping at the man. He couldn't believe he was just asked to stay his hand. They were about to meet up with one of the most fearsome creatures and he has been told to stay his hand. It made no sense to him.

"If you do not wish to follow this rule, you may go back to Windhelm," Dovahkiin snapped.

"No, I'll stay my hand, but if he breathes fire on me, I make no promises," Stenvar said, his voice firm, showing he wasn't going to back down.

"On you… yes you can attack, but if he breathes fire on me, leave it," Dovahkiin ordered.

"So if he tries to roast you we are supposed to stand there and watch?" Stenvar asked incredulously. He scowled at a chuckling Vorstag.

"Stenvar, just leave it. There is more going on than what you know. And he knows best on how to handle dragons, he was raised by them," Vorstag said, trying to sooth the anger burning in Stenvar's eyes.

"What I want to know is why do we stay our hand if the dragon breathes fire on _him?_"

"He will be testing his shout on me. I will be doing the same thing," Dovahkiin vaguely explained.

"If he uses more than one shout?"

"Depends, but if attacks either of you, or I say other wise then we kill him," Dovahkiin answered with a shrug. "Unless he yields."

Stenvar shook his head, he thought it was ludicrous, but he would follow the rules. His eyes widened when they reached the peak and saw the dragon sleeping in one of the ancient burial mounds.

The thing was massive; its scales were glistening black with a hint of dark blue. Massive spikes running down its back and tail. There are large horns on its head, another horn on its nose. Dovahkiin said to stay his hand, but he was very tempted to kill it before it woke and ate them.

He must have made a move because Dovahkiin gave him a warning look. "Remember what I said!" Dovahkiin warned. His attention turned back to the dragon, the massive creature raised its head, giving them all a fearsome look.

Dovahkiin unsheathed his blade, the other's followed suit and waited.

"Drem yol lok," Dovahkiin greeted, keeping a watchful eye on the dragon.

"Drem yol lok Dovahkiin, zu'u Sahloknir. {Peace, fire, sky, I am Sahloknir.}" Stenvar stared, not sure what in the nines was going on. He had no idea what was being said, nor was he sure he wanted to know. He was iffy on fighting this thing even with three people to help. He honest didn't see how they would win.

"I am thur to the dov, do accept?" Dovahkiin asked in common. He did it for the benefit of the other two so they would know if there is a fight to happen.

"Niid, you will need to prove yourself," Sahloknir growled, before lifting off into the sky.

"Are we calling Odavhiing?" Vorstag asked quickly.

"No, this is my fight. I need to prove myself to him. You two stay back and do nothing unless he attacks you," Dovahkiin ordered quickly as he unsheathed his bow.

Vorstag moved Stenvar out of the way. "Is he insane? He doesn't stand a chance against that thing!" Stenvar muttered.

"Yes he does, he has done this often enough," Vorstag said, hiding his own worry. He watched as shouts were traded, right now it was a test of the power of their voice. Soon the dragon would land the actual fight would happen. He tensed as one shout tossed Dovahkiin far back. For a few moments his friend laid there not moving. He let out a breath of relief when he stood up slowly.

Vorstag drew his sword just in case. He didn't move from his place, but he would kill this dragon if he killed Dovahkiin. He watched as Dovahkiin stood his full height a menacing look on his face. "This is going to hurt," Vorstag muttered. He knew this look well and felt sympathy for the dragon.

The shout that came out rend the air, shaking the very stones beneath their feet. He thought for sure that Dovahkiin was about to call Odahviing, but that wasn't it. He shouted fire at the dragon, engulfing him in flames. He watched as the dragon crashed to the ground, groaning in pain.

"What was that?" Stenvar asked.

"Dovahkiin mad," Vorstag stated, and moved towards his friend.

"I am thur!" Dovahkiin growled with magic in his hands. He laid his hand on the dragon's head, shooting electricity through him.

"Geh, you are thuri," the dragon rasped, pain flashing in his eyes as he bowed to Dovahkiin.

"Are you going to heal him?" Vorstag asked.

Sahloknir scowled at the man who just spoke. His first inclination was to fry him with fire for the insult. He couldn't believe that this joor was the one asking if he needed healing. He wondered if the man thought he was that weak.

"Silence mortal," he hissed.

Vorstag took a step forward a scowl darkening his face. Stenvar stepped up next to him, "I think you should do what he says. You are not Dovahkiin," Stenvar warned.

"He wouldn't dare," Vorstag murmured and looked to Dovahkiin. He knew showing weakness in front of dragons was the worst thing you could do. He didn't back down, but he wasn't sure what next to do. He was pretty sure the dragon was looking at Stenvar in disgust, though he didn't blame Stenvar for being wary.

Sahloknir turned to the joor speaking to him. "Is that a challenge?" he hissed and waited for the fear. He could smell it off of the man, and yet he didn't show it.

"Challenge you and place Dovahkiin in danger… never, but I will not back down to you," Stenvar bit out. He prayed he was doing the right thing. Odahviing had told him he couldn't show fear or look weak. To look weak would make Dovahkiin look weak.

"Then you will die joor," Sahloknir gave a raspy chuckle.

"To kill me is to harm your thur. The other dragons who serve Dovahkiin call me sil se Dovahkiin," Vorstag stated and hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

"Prove it, sil se Dovahkiin," Sahloknir challenged.

"Give me a good reason to prove it to you," Vorstag challenged back.

"Yol!" the dragon breathed. Vorstag bit off a scream of pain, he forced himself to stay standing and not show how much it hurt. His body felt like his flesh was burning off.

"Dovahkiin doesn't seem harmed," Sahloknir challenged, watching Dovahkiin very closely. "I think you are bluffing mortal, if I kill you, I do not believe it will harm Dovahkiin."

Vorstag fell silent, not sure what to say or do. This was out of his realm, he tried to stand up to a dragon and he backed fired. He glanced at Dovahkiin and could read his face easily. "No I have to handle this," Vorstag said, though he really wanted Dovahkiin to step in.

He saw the look in Dovahkiin's eyes change and hoped he was guessing that look right. "No you can't kill him. I started it, I have to finish it." Vorstag said almost desperately.

They stared at each other for a few moments. A grin almost made it to Vorstag mouth when it dawned on him that he had learnt how to read Dovahkiin expression. "And if you handle it what are you going to do to him? The other dragons said I need to stand up to any dragons we meet."

Sahloknir watched the interplay, "You are not fooling me joor," he spat with annoyance.

Vorstag fell quiet, not sure what to say or do. "Vorstag, enough! I am handling this now," Dovahkiin bit out with a mild scowl. He moved up to the dragon with a cold look. "You are lucky you've called me thuri, but for your insult I will not take lightly."

Sahloknir hesitated, not sure what to expect now. He knew this man could take his soul, but it was more than that, the look in his eyes worried him. "Krosis thuri," he uttered bowing his head.

"You've harmed my mate, you've insulted him, threatened him… for that…" Dovahkiin started and laid his hand on the dovah snout. He shot electricity into the scaly flesh, listening to the dragon scream. He didn't stop until the dragon collapsed, breathing heavily, its eyes dulled with pain. "When and if you heal find me then treat my mate with the respect he deserves. Then I will think of accepting your apology. If you die, I'll come back for your soul, unless you wish me to take it now."

"Niid thuri, I will find you when I heal," Sahloknir said, his head bowed, almost tucked beneath his wing in submission.

Dovahkiin turned to Vorstag, "Let's get out of here."

"What about him?" Vorstag asked worriedly.

"Leave him. He put you in danger, he deserves no less than this."

"What about other dragons, wouldn't they kill him if he lays here weak?" Vorstag asked, it didn't sit right with him leaving the dragon alone in a weakened state.

"Probably, especially if any heard that he challenged you," Dovahkiin answered with a shrug. Dovahkiin rolled his eyes, "You want me to heal him."

"He doesn't deserve a slow death. Either kill him quickly, or heal him and figure another way to make him redeem himself," Vorstag stated.

"Then choose. If you choose to allow him to live then you can figure out a way that he can redeem himself," Dovahkiin said as he looked coldly at the dragon. He saw the dragon looking at Vorstag hopefully and shook his head.

"Heal him… please," Vorstag said quietly. "If I hadn't challenged him, he wouldn't have been harmed."

"You told him what you were and he still challenged you. If you wish him to live then his disciplined had better be good," Dovahkiin warned.

Vorstag looked thoughtfully at the dragon, "How powerful is he?"

"Strong enough."

"Is he strong enough to keep around or would he weaken the power base you have forming?" Vorstag asked pointedly.

"If he didn't need discipline and followed me properly as thur, then he would be beneficial. As it stands now I do not trust him, he would have to prove himself before I allowed him any power," Dovahkiin stated, coldly glaring at the badly injured dovah.

"I would send him to Solsthiem, have him find out all the information on Miraak. Have him report to us as soon as we land with information. If he doesn't have any information he dies," Vorstag said.

"You want me to trust him enough to find information on my enemy?" Dovahkiin asked incredulously.

"When you put it that way, it doesn't sound like a good idea," Vorstag muttered.

Stenvar cleared his throat, finally making himself noticed. He was floored at what had happened, but an idea came to him. "Why don't you send this overgrown lizard to each lair and have him find out which of those dragons will follow you and which will not. If he dies in the process then it's no loss to you, if he lives then you may have many under your rule." He said quickly as he saw Dovahkiin's expression darken.

"No, the chances of him turning the ones he meet against me are too high. My choice is to kill him and be done with it, but I gave Vorstag the choice. Now he has to come up with a good enough punishment," Dovahkiin said.

"I don't know what a good enough punishment is. I don't understand dragons that well yet," Vorstag said softly.

Dovahkiin moved beside him, still keeping the dragon in his sights. "Do you want me to kill him instead?"

"No, he doesn't deserve that. He could have killed me easily, you know this. Instead he only used one word of that shout. He challenged me as an equal, he knew I wouldn't have been able to take more than that," Vorstag tried explaining.

"True, he could have killed you and didn't. Then we need to figure out what his punishment should be," Dovahkiin reminded him.

"I don't know what would be a fitting punishment," Vorstag said, and moved up to the dragon, he laid his hand on the dragon's snout and waited for a reaction. He was surprised that there was none only what he believed was a curious look.

"You know Sil se Dovahkiin that I should have death as my punishment," Sahloknir told him.

"Answer me this honestly, were you planning on killing me?"

"Niid, only testing you joor," Sahloknir stated with a raspy voice filled with pain.

"Like any other dragon or dragonborn would," Vorstag reminded Dovahkiin.

Dovahkiin walked up to the dragon and leaned in close whispering the words that would heal him. He glanced at Vorstag "Since it was your choice to have him healed, he is your responsibility. If he betrays us…" Dovahkiin words drifted off, he could see he had made his point.

"I understand, hopefully I am not wrong about him," Vorstag said softly as he looked at the dragon worriedly.

"Kogaan drog Dovakiin, kogaan sil se drog, {Thank you lord dragonborn, thank you soul of Lord}" Sahloknir said before taking flight.

"What did he just say?" Stenvar asked looking unnerved.

"He was thanking us," Dovahkiin answered, before walking towards the path that would lead them away from this place.

"You think he will betray you don't you?" Vorstag asked quietly.

"Only time will tell," Dovahkiin said with a thoughtful look as he watched the dragon fly above them. It was as if he was keeping watch over them, but Dovahkiin didn't believe that for a moment.

He glanced at Vorstag and worried, this dragon had known that Vorstag didn't share his soul. If this dragon knew then more will know and those that believe Vorstag shared his soul would ask for his life. He stared pensively ahead trying to figure out a way to rectify this situation.

"What is it?" Vorstag asked ignoring the other man with them.

"Don't worry about it," Dovahkiin said and picked up the pace.


	20. Chapter 20

**One review and three pm reviews. Not bad, so I'll post the next chapter. Hope to hear from you guys. I live for reviews. **

Dovahkiin looked at the snow covered peak. Odahviing soared through the air, Paarthurnax lay curled on the snow while Dovahkiin leaned against his side, keeping with winter storm off of him. Dovahkiin watched the thick heavy clouds blanket the sky, snow fell heavily as he contemplated his problem. He had left Vorstag in Windhelm, calling for Paarthurnax outside of town. He looked over to his mentor/father figure. "I think it's time. Sahloknir knew that Vorstag wasn't my mate," Dovahkiin said.

"Have you spoken to him about this?" Paarthurnax asked.

"No, and I don't know if it is possible," Dovahkiin muttered.

"It is possible, but his survival is not known," Paarthurnax stated.

"That is what I figured. I remember you told me what happened to the Dragon priests that were offered dragon blood. How many mortals didn't survive," Dovahkiin uttered and focused back on the thick clouds. "What is his chances of survival?"

"I do not know. Depends on how strong his soul is," Paarthurnax said thoughtfully.

"If Sahloknir says anything then I will have to do this very soon or the others will ask for his death," Dovahkiin said worriedly.

"Sohloknir won't say anything, he used to be one of the honorable dragons. I almost had him turn against Alduin, but he didn't have a chance before he was betrayed," Paarthurnax said as he watched the sky and the other dragons flying around. More and more were accepting Dovahkiin as their thur.

"Who do I get the blood from? You or Odahviing?" Dovahkiin asked.

"Take some of mine, but you'll still need to share your soul as you did with Miraak," Paarthurnax warned.

"I know, but Vorstag doesn't know how to take a soul," Dovahkiin said heatedly.

"We will know, but you must do this where others do not catch you. Many dragons will not be happy if they found out that they have been fooled," Odahviing warned as he landed on the mountain. Dovahkiin jumped, startled by the dragon.

"I know."

"Then take what you need and do what needs to be done unless you wish him to die," Paarthurnax stated and bared the soft scales of his underside to Dovahkiin.

Dovahkiin lifted one of the larger scales and sliced the leathery skin deeply. He placed the vial next to the wound, watching it as it filled with blood. He called a healing spell to his hand and sealed the wound. "Thank you Paarthurnax," he murmured, before rising to his feet and placed an affectionate hand on his snout. "Hopefully we succeed."

~oooooooooooooo~

Vorstag sat in there room waiting for Dovahkiin to return. He wasn't sure what happened, but for some odd reason Dovahkiin had called for Paarthurnax and disappeared on the dragon's back. He hadn't seen him since that and that was hours ago.

Since they left the old mound the man had been distant, almost looked as if he was worried about something. Vorstag rose to his feet and started pacing once more. He wondered if he should head back to Markarth, he wasn't even sure if Dovahkiin was coming back.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when the door opened. "I wasn't sure if you were coming back," Vorstag murmured.

Dovahkiin watched him for a few moments and then took a seat on the bed. "I needed to speak with Paarthurnax."

"I figured that when you shouted for him," Vorstag said with a roll of his eyes. "So what did the old dragon have to say?"

Dovahkiin rubbed a hand through his hair and glanced at the other man. "Sahloknir brought this talk on. He knew that we didn't share a soul. I needed Paarthurnax's guidance." Dovahkiin explained and watched Vorstag closely.

"What did Paarthurnax suggest?" Vorstag asked leery.

Dovahkiin held up a small vial of red liquid. "This is Paarthurnax's blood, enough to allow us to share souls, the affects won't last too long...but..."

"But what?" Vorstag asked nervously.

"But there is a chance that you won't survive after drinking this," Dovahkiin stated, not able to meet the man's eyes.

"You mean drinking Paarthurnax's blood can kill me?" He asked incredulously.

Dovahkiin nodded and passed over the vial. "If the dragons find out that we lied to them, the chances are high they will ask for your life and what followers I have will turn against me," Dovahkiin said quietly.

"So there is no choice in this," Vorstag muttered, he knew the answer but had to ask.

"We can continue our pretense and hoped that it is not found out, but it will be. The dov will be able to smell it," Dovahkiin shrugged. "I'll let you think about this. I'll be back in a while."

"Dovahkiin, we've met many dragons why haven't they said anything yet?" Vorstag asked quietly.

"Usually I try to stay near you when a dovah is nearby," he said before walking away.

Vorstag stared at the bottle, it was small, filled with a dark red thick liquid. His focus stayed on that liquid for how long he didn't know. It was long enough for Dovahkiin to leave and return. Long enough for his supper to sit cold. "Dovahkiin, what exactly will happen if I take this?" Vorstag asked, waiting for an answer. When the silence stretched he glanced over his shoulder to see the man on the far side of the bed deeply asleep.

Vorstag sighed and laid down beside the man, his eyes not closing as a million thoughts whirled through his mind. He glanced at the man beside him and wondered what would this mean if he took the Paarthurnax's blood?

With a sigh he placed the small vial on the night table and rolled his back to it. He forced himself to quit thinking and get some rest. Tomorrow looked like it would be a very long day. He allowed his body to relax, allowing Dovahkiin's warmth to seep into the cold the held him. He inched closer to the other man, his eyes flicking open for a moment when Dovahkiin's arms surrounded him and held him close. "Go to sleep," Dovahkiin murmured, Vorstag watched him drifted back to sleep with ease. Vorstag closed his eyes once more, his body relaxing more than it had early. He rested his head on Dovahkiin's shoulder and allowed sleep to finally claim him.

~oooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin woke to light shining through the small windows. He scowled when he realized how close he was to falling off the bed. Vorstag legs hung off the other side, his head resting on his shoulder. The man was basically laying horizontally across the bed. He thought about waking Vorstag up but decided against it. With a dark scowl he left the bed, not bothering to move Vorstag's head off his chest gently. He grinned as the man's head bounced against the bed. But that grin turned to a worred frown when Vorstag didn't wake.

Dovahkiin placed his hand on the man's chest and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt him breathing. The worried frown left his face as he left the room.

~ooooooooooooooo~

Vorstag woke to an empty bed, he glanced around the room and saw Dovahkiin's pack nearby. He gaze turned to the door when it opened. Dovahkiin walked in with two bowls, followed by a tavern wench with two bottles of mead.

"What's the plan for today since the boat won't be here until tomorrow?" Vorstag asked as he grabbed one of the mugs and bowls.

"There is another dragon nearby," Dovahkiin answered with a grin. "I was going to suggest we bring that man from yesterday."

"Why him?" Vorstag asked leery.

"No reason, thought he would want to see another dragon," Dovahkiin murmured. _And I can shout him off the mountain and never have to worry about him again._ Dovahkiin thought with amusement.

"Something tells me you have something planned that I won't like," Vorstag commented warily.

Dovahkiin's grin grew in answer.

"Dovahkiin…"

"Yes?" He asked as he started repacking his bag.

"What do you have planned?"

"I think I'll keep that information to myself," Dovahkiin answered with a chuckle. "Let's hurry before someone hires him."

"Why don't we leave him behind?" Vorstag asked with a scowl.

"Why would we do that?" Dovahkiin asked curiously as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Because you have something planned and I don't think he will be coming back from this mission," Vorstag answered bluntly.

"Would I do something like that?" Dovahkiin asked with amusement.

"In a heartbeat. So the question is, why do you want him dead?" Vorstag asked seriously.

Vorstag breath caught as Dovahkiin turned and stared at him with intent eyes. He wasn't sure what to expect when Dovahkiin moved towards him, or when he placed both his hands on either side of where he saw bring his face very close to him. "I will not stand idly by when another wants to take you," Dovahkiin bit out coldly. Vorstag's breath caught, he closed the few inches separating them. His mouth brushing tentatively against Dovahkiin, not sure how the man was going to react.

Vorstag was about to back off when he felt Dovahkiin stiffen. He was pretty sure he just made a huge mistake. He went to move back but Dovahkiin laced his hand through his hair holding him firmly in place. Vorstag moaned low as Dovahkiin demanded entry. The kiss was filled with pent up desire, lust not answered and Vorstag wanted more. He didn't want this to end.

Vorstag grabbed onto Dovahkiin's armor and tugged the man closer. He groaned with frustration when Dovahkiin broke from the kiss. "No, we have things to do and if I take you to bed you won't be leaving till morning," the man growled, before stepping away from the bed.

Vorstag scowled at him, the man didn't look as if he just ravished his mouth. He looked calm and collect, only the strap of his armor was out of place. And that was barely even a sign that something happened. Vorstag could feel his face flushed, his shaft was standing on end. He knew anyone who looked at him would know what just happened.

"How can you stand there calm?" Vorstag muttered.

Dovahkiin didn't bother answering, he smirked and picked up his pack. "Let's collect Stenvar and be off."

"Hey! Let's leave Stenvar alone," Vorstag muttered.

"We will see," Dovahkiin said with an evil smile. "Ready to go?"

Vorstag sighed and followed him out. He glanced around the room and saw all eyes were on him. He scowled and stormed off after Dovahkiin. He saw the man was walking towards Stenvar and rolled his eyes. It looked like the mercenary was coming with them. He just needed to watch Dovahkiin very closely.

"We're killing another dragon, are you coming or have you had your fill of them?" Dovahkiin asked with a mocking voice.

Stenvar watched him with shrewed eyes, "No, I think I will sit this one out," he answered and knew he made the right decision when the man scowled. Stenvar smiled when he saw Vorstag, "He has you going with him?"

"I usually do," Vorstag stated, keeping emotion from his voice. He met Stenvar eyes and blushed slightly when Stenvar gave a knowing look.

"Are you sure its just dragon hunting he's doing?" Stenvar asked with a bawdy grin.

Dovahkiin glanced between the two, trying to figure out the man's meaning. He looked at Vorstag seeing him blush brightly. He remembered his talk with Farengar and Balgruuf and tried to figure out which was the reason he was blushing. He shook his head in mild annoyance that after a year he still hadn't figured this blushing humans do.

"Are you ready to leave?" Dovahkiin asked pointedly.

"You know I may as well join you its not like I have anything better to do," Stenvar murmured with a smirk.

Dovahkiin rolled his eyes and walked out of the inn. He was still debating whether he should wait until they were on a tall mountain to shout the man off, or do it somewhere in the bush. He glanced at Vorstag and knew then he would have to make it look like an accident.

"I don't like the look on your face," Vorstag muttered.

"Nor should you," Dovahkiin answered with a chuckle.


	21. Chapter 21

**Well for the bad news, this will be the last update for a bit. The person who owns this computer is coming back today, so I have to give it up for a few days. Now the bad news, when I get it back there will be another set of chapters to go up. I already have them written out. **

**For all the people who reviewed or sent me a pm thank you, you guys made my day. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. **

Dovahkiin stood in front of the dragon, its soul filling him. He glanced at Vorstag to see him drinking another healing potion. Stenvar lay dead not far away, but he couldn't take credit for it unfortunately. The Dragon had attacked as soon as he saw them, shouting both fire and then frost at them.

Vorstag took the brunt of it with the first attack. Fire enveloping him that he collapsed to one knee, groaning in pain. Then the dragon came around for another attack. He had tried to block the worst of the thu'um, but it had been impossible. Vorstag had taken some of the brunt, but not the full force thankfully.

"How are you doing?" Dovahkiin asked as he knelt next to Vorstag. His face was starting to heal, but his hand and what lay beneath his burnt armor was still raw and blistering. He was surprised Vorstag lived through this for how much damage he sustained.

"Why did he attack right away? Usually they do the greeting," Vorstag muttered with a shake of his head. He flinched when he felt some of his burns rub against the clothing he wore beneath the armor.

"As you've seen, not always. He was a true follower of Alduin," Dovahkiin answered. "I can use the shout I use on dragons to heal you, but we'll have to remove your armor."

"I'll need help taking the armor off," Vorstag muttered with a groan.

Dovahkiin fiddled with the latches, scowling when they didn't open to his fumbling fingers. "Here, I'll do that," Vorstag murmured, brushing Dovahkiin's hands aside with a hiss.

Dovahkiin watched as he struggled to undo the latches. When the last one was undone Dovahkiin brushed his hands aside and helped him remove the armor, ignoring all the hisses and groans of pain. He grimaced when he saw the reddened, blistering skin. So areas there was no skin, only burnt meat. He leaned his face close to the blistered skin and breathed the words to the shout. He watched in fascination as the skin healed, the blisters disappeared. In those other areas he watched the skin regrow. It didn't matter how many times he used the shout but the process always fascinated him. Especially on a human, it seemed to work faster.

"Thank you. By the gods, that shout really works," Vorstag murmured with a grin.

"We should head back to Windhelm," Dovahkiin said as he grabbed both of their packs and slung them over his shoulder.

"The dragon shouted at you more than me, how come you're not badly burned?" Vorstag asked as they walked down the mountain.

"For each shout he did, I returned, most of the time our shouts were clashing," Dovahkiin answered with a shrug.

"When I drink Paarthurnax's blood, does that mean I will be like you?"

"What do you mean 'like me'?" Dovahkiin asked curiously.

"Able to take dragon's souls."

"No and whatever gifts you receive will only be for a short time," Dovahkiin answered.

"You said there is a possibility that I wouldn't survive drinking his blood," Vorstag reminded him.

"Yes, dragons don't give their blood lightly. Only the most faithful receive their blood. Most were the more powerful dragon priests that received that gift. Though the amount that has been given to you is only enough to do what we need to." Dovahkiin explained.

"What did the dragon priest gain from drinking their blood?" Vorstag asked curiously.

"They were harder to kill, from what I understand it helped with their magics," Dovahkiin answered thoughtfully.

"So what exactly will happen to me?" Vorstag asked, quietly as they walked into the inn.

"It will either kill you right away, or it will succeed and we can do the sharing of souls," Dovahkiin stated.

"You make it sound like it's not a big deal," Vorstag muttered.

"It isn't. I am not dovah, I am Dovahkiin. I have the soul and blood of a dragon, which lies in this body. If my body can handle that you should have no problems. Plus Miraak already has a piece of my soul, so it shouldn't be that difficult." Dovahkiin said with a shrug.

"You are forgetting one things, you being dragonborn is a gift from the gods," Vorstag reminded him.

"True, but it shouldn't be that much of a problem. If it is..." Dovahkiin muttered with a shrug.

"I thought this was like marriage," Vorstag said.

"Marriage? I do not know. If you are asking if you can mate with others, you don't need to ask my permission," Dovahkiin bit out with a scowl.

"No, that wasn't what I was asking," Vorstag grumbled in frustration.

"Then what is it you want?" Dovahkiin asked with a glare.

"Monogamy would be nice," Vorstag hissed with a scowl.

"What are these words – monogamy and marriage?" Dovahkiin asked with a curious expression.

Vorstag eyes widened, "monogamy is where you take no other to your bed, but one person. Marriage is where two people commit themselves to each other till death," Vorstag answered and waited for Dovahkiin's reaction.

"This is what you want, that I take no other to my bed?" Dovahkiin asked with shake of his head.

"Why don't we drop this? We aren't getting anywhere," Vorstag growled with frustration and he scowled at Dovahkiin. Vorstag had thought there was more to their relationship, but it seemed he was wrong. He felt like the fool at the moment.

"I don't know why you are mad, I never said yes or no to your suggestion. It wouldn't be any different than what it is now, since I haven't take any to my bed for a while," Dovahkiin answered rolling his eyes.

"And what happens when you see someone you desire?" Vorstag asked challenging.

"If you wish monogamy, then I will have to use you to slake my lusts," Dovahkiin retorted.

"I am going to sleep," Vorstag grumbled, stripping down he climbed into bed turning his back to Dovahkiin.

Dovahkiin rolled his eyes, "joor," he hissed, before leaving the room.

~ooooooooooooooooooo~

Daylight greeted Vorstag to an empty bed. He glanced around the room seeing Dovahkiin's pack missing. He wondered if he had left without him. He didn't think so, but after the frustrating talk they had last night he wasn't sure. Dovahkiin didn't strike him as a person who ran from problems. More like he either created them, or met them head on.

He dressed quickly and headed out the door. The barmaid saw him and smiled. He hesitated when she walked over to him. "The man you were with last night left a message for you," she murmured, passing him a sheet of parchment.

He flicked it open and read it quickly.

_Gone to sell the stuff we collected. Left what you had in your pack. If I am not in the market I'll be waiting for you at the boat._

_Dovahkiin. _

Vorstag smirked, it was just like him, blunt and to the point. He tossed a few coins to the barmaid and rushed out of the building. He wasn't sure what time Dovahkiin left, so there was a chance that he was at the boats. He spotted him at the armorers selling the excess they had picked up from the last two dragon lairs. It seems dragons like to hoard things, there is always things laying around.

"When does the ship get here?" Vorstag asked when he stood beside Dovahkiin.

"The harbor master said it was running late. There was a storm brewing," Dovahkiin muttered. "There is a chance the boat won't be here today."

"If it doesn't come what is the plan?" Vorstag asked.

"We'll take a different way," Dovahkiin answered with a grin. "Should have used a dragon instead of waiting here."

"If we are going to fly I am using Vulthuryol," Vorstag said with a grin.

"We will see," Dovahkiin warned.

~ooooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin sat at the table eating his stew while Vorstag sat there listening to the bard. "Dovahkiin since the ship isn't coming today then we should take care of that problem," Vorstag said and glanced around quickly to make sure no one was listening in.

"Then let's go to our room," Dovahkiin said as he rose from his seat. He thumbed the vial in his pocket, and worried, praying that Vorstag was strong enough to go through this. He didn't want to know what the dragons would do to him.

He walked in the room, Vorstag sat on the bed looking nervous. "What should I expect?"

"Pain, dizziness, but through all of that you'll have to take a piece of my soul. Once that happens I can help you through it…. I think," Dovahkiin muttered.

"How long will it last?"

"Will what last?"

"To be able to take a piece of your soul," Vorstag answered, looking worriedly.

"I do not know."

"Alright let's get this done," Vorstag said softly as he held out his hand for the vial. He looked nervously as Dovahkiin placed it in his hand. Without thought he downed the vial tasting fluid. At first he didn't think it worked, he felt normal, Dovahkiin looked normal.

Then it happened…

Excruciating pain that had him curling into a ball. Everywhere he felt like he was on fire. He opened his eyes and regretted it, they it felt like someone had shoved a hot iron in it. He cut off a scream and slammed his eyes shut once more. He felt Dovahkiin move and his hand touch his arm. This time he screamed in pain, Dovahkiin hand felt like burning ice on his skin.

"Vorstag, I need you to focus on me," Dovahkiin said worriedly.

"I…I…c…ca…n't" he stuttered, his throat felt raw.

"Vorstag, open your eyes and look at me!" Dovahkiin commanded, his voice sounding like the beginnings of one of his shouts.

He slowly opened his eyes and gritted his teeth against the pain as he focused on Dovahkiin. He could see the man, but there was a blue light surrounding him. He reached out with his hand, touching anywhere he could. He couldn't feel it with his hand, but he could feel it with something else. He didn't know what that light was, but it called to him, entranced him. He listened to that call, it was like music thrumming through him. He followed that music and felt something just out of his reach. He focused on that thrumming beat, calling to it, wanting it, needing it.

Vaguely in the back of his mind, he wondered if this was how Dovahkiin felt when a dragon was nearby.

He looked up and watched as Dovahkiin leaned over him, his face so very close without touching. Panic rushed through him as something felt like it was leaving him. He fought to keep it and take it back. He could feel something coming to him, but it didn't feel like what was leaving him.

His eyes drifted shut as that something filled him, soothing him. His grip tightened on Dovahkiin, holding him close, needing him there. He could feel that something taking rest inside of him as if it belonged there.

The pain was subsiding, the white hot burning was dimming. He wondered if this was what it felt like to die. Was he dying? He felt peaceful, content and so very tired. He allowed his body to relax, and what he hoped was sleep claim him.

As he drifted he felt Dovahkiin lay beside him, pulling him close. That was the last thing he felt before darkness claimed him.

~ooooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin watched carefully as Vorstag rested. He hoped that was what was happening and not him slowly dying. He smirked when he thought of how naturally Vorstag had taken his soul, it was almost like he was born to do it.

He moved closer to Vorstag, curling into his natural heat instead of the smoldering heat that he had felt. He heard Vorstag mumble something and smirked, relief coming to him as he allowed sleep to claim him also.

_Dovahkiin scowled as he walk ancient halls. People in golden robes and white masks walked by him, while other worked or prayed. The halls and what rooms he passed were finely decorated, riches sitting everywhere. _

_He came to a room where there were people worshipping. "This is my inner sanctum," a voice he knew well said from behind him. _

_"Why am I here?" Dovahkiin asked with a scowl. _

_"Ask yourself that question, not I. I haven't thought of my temple this way. This was before I found power to rise up against the dragons," Miraak murmured, sadness entered his eyes. "Those were simpler times. Do as the dragons say… or perish. Power was everything, and the hold on this power was tenacious, there was always someone who wanted it. Tried everything to get it, in these walls there was no friends, or allies. Those you thought were your allies…." _

_"Who betrayed you?" Dovahkiin asked, watching the people in the room. A dragon priest of lower ranking walked into the room, he wore no mask, his robes were not of richness. He didn't have the dragon's favor. _

_"Many tried during my rule, but only one succeeded. If he had let well enough alone, I would be the one ruling the dragons now," Miraak bit out. _

_"No you wouldn't have," Dovahkiin murmured with certainty. "You forget there are dragons out there that are powerful and they would have stepped in." _

_"Once Alduin was defeated they all would have bowed to me," Miraak bit out coldly. _

_Dovahkiin laughed, "No they wouldn't have. Alduin is defeated, and still there are some that do not bow to me, mey." _

_"You call me a mey, a fool? And yet you shared your soul with a mortal. One who gives you nothing," Miraak spat disgustedly. _

_"No he doesn't, but he keeps me from following in your footsteps," Dovahkiin answered with a taunting smirk. _

_"Enough of this. Be gone from my Temple!" Miraak thundered. _

_"I'll leave for a time, but I will be seeing you soon," Dovahkiin stated. _

Dovahkiin woke to light shining in his room. He glanced beside him to see the bed empty. He knew Vorstag was nearby, so he wasn't worried. He thought back to the visit he had and the wistfulness he has seen on Miraak face when he saw his temple from before he betrayed the dragons.

"How was your visit with Miraak?" Vorstag asked as he entered the room.

"Enlightening," Dovahkiin murmured with a smirk. "I seen the man who stopped Miraak from taking over the dragons. The one he considers that betrayed him."

"Are we going to Solthiem today?"

"After we eat, we will leave," Dovahkiin murmured. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, though I can promise you that I am not drinking any more dragon's blood," Vorstag muttered.

"No other side effects?" Dovahkiin asked worriedly.

"No, not that I know of," Vorstag answered. "Should I be expecting something?"

"We will see," Dovahkiin said with a shake of his head. He rose to his feet and walked over to Vorstag. "If there is something different, you cannot hide it."

"Don't worry, you'll hear all about it," Vorstag muttered.


	22. Chapter 22

**A note to my readers. Updates are going to be slow until I get the replacement laptop. Right now I am using an older laptop and very slow. It really doesn't like it when I use it for word processing. So when I have a chance I will be putting up chapters, I know it won't be as quickly as it has been in the past. So please bear with me and hopefully the new computer will be here soon.**

Dovahkiin sat on the barge watching the water as they move at a swift clip. He glanced at Vorstag, the man was holding up better than he thought he would have. He remembered the first time Vorstag had went flying, it hadn't sat right with the man. He had expected the same while being on water.

Far into the distance they saw a large land mass coming into view. It was still a ways a away. "Is that Solsthiem?" Dovahkiin asked.

"That is. We should be there by nightfall if the winds keep," the captain answered.

"Have any idea what we should expect?" Dovahkiin asked.

"Nothing good," the captain growled, glowering at Dovahkiin.

Vorstag step up beside Dovahkiin, "Where do you think we will find Miraak?"

"He has a temple on the island, but he won't be there. He will be elsewhere," Dovahkiin said.

"We should search his temple and see if we find anything."

"We will, but first we need to find a merchant for supplies," Dovahkiin commented as he watched the island near. It was still a ways away, but soon he would stop Miraak.

~ooooooooooooo~

"We've been here for a few hours and already I miss Skyrim," Vorstag grumbled, coughing once more as he breathed in ashes.

"I agree, but we need to be here," Dovahkiin said with a scowl as he watched the dumner of the island walk around in a trance.

"What do you think is going on here?" Vorstag asked as they watched another person walk towards a stone in the distance.

"Let's go find out." They followed a few people to find a wizard there taking notes. They watched as people were building something around the stone.

"Vorstag, I'm going to touch the stone, see if it will tell us anything," Dovahkiin said as he walked over to the stone.

"Are you sure that is a wise Idea?" Vorstag asked with a dubious look.

"No, but I am doing it anyways," Dovahkiin uttered, before placing his hand on the stone.

Vorstag could see that Dovahkiin had fallen in the same trance as the others. But he _knew_ that Dovahkiin could break away at any time. He could feel it. He didn't understand how but accepted it. Vorstag noticed the mage moving towards Dovahkiin, "leave him, he will be finished shortly."

"That I highly doubt, no one has broken free of whatever this is," the mage stated.

"Yeah, but he's not nobody," Vorstag murmured. He glanced up when he felt a presence near, his eyes widening when he saw a dragon. He searched the dragon's body for markings that he was familiar with. The dragon seemed vaguely familiar but he couldn't place him.

He watched as the dragon swung around once more, watching them intently that it came to him who it was. "Sahloknir?" Vorstag muttered, not taking his eyes off of the dragon.

Vorstag glanced at the mage to see him still focused on Dovahkiin, not even realizing there is a dragon flying high above. Vorstag turned to Dovahkiin to see him stepping away from the stone. "Dovahkiin, Sahloknir is watching," Vorstag said, motioning to the sky.

"Interesting, very interesting. You managed to break free on your own," the mage murmured.

"Do you have a point mage?" Dovahkiin growled.

"You are the only one who has been able to break from the hold that stone has on people."

"It's not the stone that has a hold on people, its Miraak," Dovahkiin stated and walked away.

"What happened?" Vorstag asked quietly as they walked to the main gates.

"There is a chant that Miraak uses, whether it is that chant that keeps them there I am unsure," Dovahkiin said thoughtfully.

"How powerful is Miraak?" Vorstag asked nervously.

"Powerful enough, though he has abilities that I have never heard of. Paarthurnax never told me this was possible." Dovahkiin answered, his voice held apprehension that set Vorstag on edge.

"What are we going to do now?"

"First I will talk to Sahloknir, and find out why he is searching for me or you."

"Maybe he knows where the temple is," Vorstag said with a hopeful lit to his voice.

"He should, he's been here for a bit," Dovahkiin spat.

"Is he still my responsibility?" Vorstag asked nervously.

"Yes!"

Vorstag rolled his eyes, not sure what Dovahkiin expected, but it didn't seem to matter.

~oooooooooooo~

They watched as the dragon landed, kicking up ash and dust. Vorstag coughed as he breathed in more ash. He scowled at the dragon when it gave a rasping laugh. "Sil se Dovahkiin, drem se lok? {Sol of Dovahkiin, peace of Sky}"

"Sahloknir, I didn't understand a word you said," Vorstag muttered with a scowl at the laughing dragon.

"He wants to know if you want the peace of the sky," Dovahkiin said with amusement.

"You mean fly on his back?"

"Obviously, where else would you get peace in the sky?" Dovahkiin asked mockingly.

"You know for that I should just push you off while he's flying," Vorstag grumbled. Vorstag watched as Dovahkiin threw back his head a laughed.

"I'm not worried, you still fear flying," Dovahkiin murmured as he climbed on Sahloknir's back. He held out a hand for Vorstag, moving back so he could sit in front.

"Where to thuri?" Sahloknir asked.

"Miraak's temple," Dovahkiin ordered.

"You do not wish to see the lands first?" Sahloknir asked.

"What is it you wish me to see?" Dovahkiin asked with narrowed eyes.

"There is many things you should take notice of. I will show you if you wish," Sahloknir offered.

"Dovahkiin what's going on?" Vorstag asked, turning in his seat to see Dovahkiin's expression.

"I am not sure," Dovahkiin murmured, readied to be betrayed by this dovah.

Vorstag's eyes widened, he stared at Dovahkiin incredulously. He could feel that Dovahkiin expected to be betrayed by this dragon. He could _feel it_. Well, this he could not explained and was no sure about this change. "Sahloknir, why are you on this island?" Vorstag asked

"When you save me from having my soul taken, you suggested that I find information on Dovahkiin's enemy here. And so I have. I will show you," Sahloknir said before taking flight.

"Did I not say 'no' to that suggestion?" Dovahkiin asked lethally.

"Yes you you said your sil was responsible for me. He was the one who suggested it and to prove myself, I have searched since landing in these land,.I have found many things, but not much on Miraak. What is told on this land is not the same as I remember him or what happened. There has been other information I have that you might be interested in Dovahkiin," Sahloknir uttered nervously.

"Then show us," Dovahkiin ordered.

"There are two dragon mounds and one dragon lair. There is also another village nearby, they _seem_ to know much of the history. You may wish to speak with them when you have a chance. The temple you seek in at the center of this land mass, though many have become a thrall to him," Sahloknir explained.

"Anything else?"

"A few old ruins, a few words of power that are unknown to me," the dragon murmured. "The Ancient elves have also made their home here once. I am surprised, I did not think they had any structures here."

"Which words of power are they?" Dovahkiin asked.

"I have not searched for them, I have only felt them on the wind, whispering to me."

"Anything else I should be warned about?"

"There are two mounds, yet quite a few dov on this island. Two I have destroyed, making my perch on one of the mountains. You may stay there if you wish," Sahloknir offered.

"Any of the dov willing to follow the new thur?" Vorstag asked.

"I do not know, I have yet to ask," Sahloknir said and dove down to the temple.

"Sahloknir, what do you know of Miraak?" Vorstag asked, waiting for Dovahkiin to get off the dragon.

Vorstag slipped off the dragon, and walked in front of him waiting for his answer. He was about to repeat his question, but Sahloknir decided to answer. He wondered why the dragon hadn't answered before.

"For a while I was one of the dragons that was ordered to keep watch over him. This was years before he was betrayed and his betrayal of the dov. During his rule, the dov were prosperous as were the slaves, though on this island I have heard otherwise." The dragon hissed as he spoke. You could see the anger in his eyes, but Vorstag didn't understand why it was there.

"What aren't you saying?" Vorstag asked with narrowed eyes.

"The dragon priest I knew was not like the joor describe him now," Sahloknir huffed.

"Anything else we should know of him?" Dovahkiin asked.

"No, though you won't find him in there," the dragon stated. "He is with one of the dark gods. Hermaeus Mora. It's where he gained his power from. If that dark book hadn't been left in his room for him…"

Vorstag's eyes widened, "Did you say someone left it for him to find?"

"That is exactly what he is saying. Miraak mentioned something of the same, though he didn't go into detail," Dovahkiin murmured.

"We should search his temple see if we can find more information," Vorstag commented.

"Geh you should Sil se Dovahkiin," Sahloknir said and gave a raspy laugh.

He brought his snout close to Vorstag, "I can smell it on you," Vorstag heard him murmur. Then he was shocked speechless. "And taste it." The dragon actually used his tongue and licked him like a dog. Vorstag wasn't sure if he wanted to throw up or hit the dragon with his sword.

"You just licked me!" Vorstag spat disgustedly. He glared at the dragon, his fist clenched, he was so tempted to hit him even though he knew the dragon would probably not feel it.

His scowl turned darker when Dovahkiin held his gut and laughed. The dragon's raspy laugh didn't help either.

"Sahloknir I would advise not to do that a again. Joorre do not take it the same way," Dovahkiin uttered between chuckles.

"If joorre do not like licking then how do they show affection to friend or mate?" Sahloknir asked with a horrified look.

"I am not going to answer that!" Vorstag spat, glaring at the dragon, then turning the glare to Dovahkiin. "I can't believe he just asked that question." He groused.

"Yes I know, I can feel your outrage. You may not be screaming out loud, but in my head you're loud enough," Dovahkiin grumble. "Keep it up and I get a headache, you'll be doing this mission on your own!"

"Are all joorre so… squeamish?" Sahloknir asked Dovahkiin.

"Geh, most are. To answer your question, the joorre don't show that type of affection in public. They prefer to keep their mating behind closed doors and in a bed," Dovahkiin explained.

"I can't believe we are having this conversation!" Vorstag groused. "Can we search Miraak's temple before this dragon asks anymore questions."

"Yes we should," Dovahkiin answered with a chuckle.

"Joorre weren't so squeamish when dragons were in rule. Females were used for breeding, the men were used for our command, and yet they had no problem mating with their mate wherever," Sahloknir murmured, reminiscently.

"Dovahkiin, I'll see you in the temple," Vorstag scowled at the chuckling dragon.

"Sahloknir, leave him or my head will start hurting," Dovahkiin muttered with a grimace as his head throbbed from Vorstag screaming in outrage in his mind. Now he was thinking it would have been better to leave him to the dragons if he was going to have to put up with this for the rest of time.

"Vorstag, quit ranting in my mind!" Dovahkiin yelled at the man walking away.

~ooooooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin walked through the people working on the temple. None of them paid them any mind, their focus on each stone while they chanted the same phrase he had heard when he touched the stone. He glanced at Vorstag to see how he was taking to seeing these people entranced. He could feel that it didn't faze Vorstag and he had finally quit shouting in his mind.

Dovahkiin stopped when he heard a female trying to talk to these people, trying to snap them out of their trance.

"Should we see who she is?" Vorstag asked as he stood beside Dovahkiin.

"I guess," Dovahkiin grumbled and walked over to the woman. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Frea, from the Skaal village, some of these are my people. I am trying to free them," she murmured.

"Calling them won't help," Dovahkiin sneered.

"You know what is going on?" Frea asked with narrowed eyes.

"Don't you?" Dovahkiin asked with a superior smile.

"My father says that Miraak has risen once more," Frea answered uncertainly. "I don't believe that is possible. Miraak has been dead for thousands of years."

"Alduin was gone for thousands of years and yet he came back. The dragons have not been seen for thousands of years and yet they are here," Dovahkiin said calmly, a scowl creased his brow when he silently repeated what he said. His words had been diplomatic, they hadn't been biting, or mocking which this woman deserved no less. His focus turned to Vorstag and he glared at the man. "You…" he growled low and menacing.

"You almost sounded reasonable," Vorstag said, looking at him astonished.

"And it's your fault. There is no way I would be reasonable to a fool," Dovahkiin hissed.

"Yes I know, but I don't see how it is my fault," Vorstag grumbled.

"Then I'll let you figure it out," Dovahkiin sneered, before turning to the tunnel that would lead them under ground.

Frea turned to the other man, the more reasonable one, "Who is he?" she asked calmly.

"The only one that can stop Miraak," Vorstag answered and then rushed to catch up to Dovahkiin.


	23. Chapter 23

**Well ladies and gents, this is a long chapter for a few reasons. Number one, I haven't posted in a bit. Number two I didn't want to break up the main scene in this chapter. **

**On another note, I still don't have my new computer. Won't have it until September the 7th. I hope that date is true, because I really miss having a computer and using this one is very awkward. **

**Well here is the new chapter, I hope you enjoy. I am very sorry that I have been gone for so long, but it wasn't my choice. Once the new computer comes in, chapters will be going up more frequently. I will try my best to post another chapter in a few days, but I can't make any promises. **

The old temple has fallen into ruin, like every other Dovahkiin had went through. But this one affected him more so, this one he had seen when it was at its best. He had been in most of the rooms they had passed and it was nothing close to what it is now. Then it had been lavish and well kept.

You could still see remnants of the past, beneath the rubble and spider webs.

Dovahkiin stopped dead when they entered another room. In this room was where he had spoken to Miraak and the lower ranked Dragon priest had been there too. He glanced around, seeing the old drapery in tatters, tables over turned and broken. He looked at where a doorway that was blocked by fallen rocks was. That had been where the lower rank dragon priest had stood.

"_And where the battle started," _A voice whispered through his mind.

"Who the hell was that?" Vorstag asked with a glare.

"Miraak," Dovahkiin answered.

"You heard Miraak? Where is he? What did he say?" Frea asked firing off the questions.

"Yes. Not here. As for what he said does not concern you," Dovahkiin bit out coldly and then grinned. He turned to Vorstag, "You didn't interfere this time."

Vorstag smirked and shrugged. "We should head further in, there has to be answers here somewhere."

"All books we've come across are ruined," Dovahkiin told him.

_"Pity, so much lost knowledge. So many things lost in the fight..." Miraak whispered, his voice filled with sadness. _

"Did the dragons keep records?" Vorstag asked uncertainly ignoring the second voice.

"Yes, but they didn't write them, others did," Dovahkiin answered.

"You seem to know a lot about dragons. You better not be one of their followers," Frea bit out.

"Whether I am or not is no concern of yours," Dovahkiin sneered.

Vorstag watched Dovahkiin carefully, worry eating him. He stayed close to the man, ignoring the woman that was giving them a history lesson. He had two different versions now, both paint Miraak as a traitor, but the why he became a traitor differ. Another thing that bugged Vorstag is this woman says things were better after Miraak was gone.

Vorstag didn't believe it. What he has seen of the ruins, this man had been well respected. You could still see the richness, though it did lay in ruins, but it was still there. Books lay everywhere, a wealth of knowledge lost. Vorstag bet those books would tell the truth of what happened.

He wasn't sure what the truth was or not. So far there was too many conflicting stories. He knew Miraak would probably try and paint himself as innocent. But the Skaal's seemed to be ancestors of the slaves that had worked here. Though he couldn't be sure of that either, but by going by that line of thinking they would paint the story as Miraak as a tyrant. Then there was Sahloknir's story, he was a dragon and Miraak had tried to up rise against them, yet the dragon hadn't looked at him in a bad light.

Vorstag shook his head to clear his thoughts. He couldn't be thinking of other things while they were in danger and being in this ruin was dangerous. He saw Dovahkiin's scowl darken as the woman spoke. "A word of advice, silence would be the best, Dovahkiin isn't one for idle chatter," Vorstag warned and hoped the woman took the warning. He knew if it kept up there was a good chance this woman would either go flying by one his shouts, or be roasted.

"This temple is huge…" Frea trailed off and glanced nervously at their leader.

"Yes it is. It shows he had great power and respect," Dovahkiin murmured thoughtfully. This temple kept going deeper and deeper, yet the decorations were changing as they went. Seemed to be a more darker atmosphere. "This isn't the original part of the temple, this was added years later."

"How do you know this?" Frea asked sharply.

"I'll find out if its true later, when you are not around to annoy me," Dovahkiin retorted sneeringly.

"I don't like your attitude," Frea snapped.

"Tell someone who cares. I don't." Dovahkiin stated firmly.

"Dovahkiin, you should be somewhat nice," Vorstag said with amusement.

"Why? She's done nothing but yammer and annoy me. She deserves nothing less," Dovahkiin stated calmly while shooting glares at the woman.

"Yes, but she has helped us fight our way through here and you learned what her people know of Miraak," Vorstag reminded him.

"We could handled what was in this ruin on our own without her help. As for her input on Miraak, her stories are tainted by her people's hate of the man. Remember she only described him when that deadra had his clutches in him. She has not spoken of Miraak's before that Deadra," Dovahkiin said.

"True, but can you quit bickering with her, or the next bridge we cross I am throwing the both of you off of it," Vorstag threatened half heartedly.

Dovahkiin rolled his eyes, "Fine, if she keeps her silence I'll leave her alone," he relented.

"About time," Vorstag said with a grin. "You take lead and I'll keep her away from you."

"Thank you," Dovahkiin said with a scowl, his mouth twisted like he swallowed something foul.

"You're welcome," Vorstag laughed at Dovahkiin's expression. He knew it cost him to say thank you and he wouldn't have said it if he hadn't really meant it. So Vorstag couldn't wipe the smile off his face even if he wanted to.

Vorstag watched Dovahkiin walk up ahead and Frea walked beside him. He could see questions brewing in her eyes and the scowl every time she looked at Dovahkiin. "Ask," Vorstag stated with a shake of his head.

"Who is he?" She asked.

"His name is Dovahkiin," Vorstag said proudly.

"Not his title, his name!" She snapped, not amused by his answer.

"Dovahkiin what is your name?" Vorstag called out to him.

"You know that is my name Vorstag," Dovahkiin answered with mild annoyance.

"As I said, he's Dovahkiin," Vorstag repeated.

"You know just because he's the dragonborn doesn't give him the right to be an ass," Frea grumbled.

"No, but his past and standings right now does give him the right," Vorstag answered cryptically.

"What's that mean?" Frea asked.

"That I am not going to answer. The only way I will answer that question is if I have his permission and I can guarantee you that I don't have his permission," Vorstag muttered,rubbing his aching head as he scowled at Dovahkiin's back.

"We should be nearing the end of this ruin soon," Frea muttered, watching the man walking beside her warily.

"I would agree, but I do not think we are close to the end yet," Dovahkiin murmured when came to a room where they killed many draugre. He was surprised to find a wordwall here quickly he walked over to it and learnt a new word. He had thought he knew them all, but it seemed he had been wrong. He listened to the word thrumming through him and knew this word or power wasn't from the dragons, but a mortal. Miraak to be exact.

Dovahkiin walked back over to the dragon strung up as a trophy. "No, there is no way this is the end of this temple."

"Dovahkiin, what was that chanting?" Vorstag asked, pressing a hand to his brow.

"What is it Vorstag?" Dovahkiin asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Not sure. My head is still fuzzy. When you stared at that wall it felt like my head was about to explode," Vorstag answered with a grimace.

"Come with me," Dovahkiin ordered as he led him over to the wall. "What do you see?"

"Some strange writing on the wall..." Vorstag answered with annoyed look. Dovahkiin looked at him with concern, not sure what was going on. It worried him, but he wasn't about to admit that. He hated that Vorstag probably already knew that he was worried. He was glad that he never mentioned it.

"Let's continue the search, there is probably a secret door around or something," Dovahkiin stated.

"Why are you so sure that it continues?" Frea asked.

"Number one: There has been no dragon priest or Draugre lord. Number 2: There is no noticeable secret escape route, so that means the it hidden. That tells me this temple still continues. The last telling proof is the dragon hanging above us. It's a trophy. The majority of this temple of built before he turned to that deadra. He had continued building after he gained power, it shows in the decoration, it seems darker," Dovahkiin explained.

_"Impressive last dragonborn. You_ _seem to know your histrory very well. But are you smart enough to find my secret? I will be waiting."_

"What about that key you found?" Vorstag commented hoping to cut Miraak off, but it hadn't worked.

"What about it?" Dovahkiin asked with annoyance. They had found many keys on their adventures that never led to anything.

"Well, he had it for a reason, he was stronger than any other draugre we came against. So that means he was probably protecting something," Vorstag reasoned.

"Geh, very true," Dovahkiin murmured absently without thinking. Vorstag chuckled lightly at his use of the dragon word. He watched Frea continence darken to thunderous.

"He works with the dragons doesn't he?" she spat accusingly as she glared at Dovahkiin.

"Work for them?" Dovahkiin scoffed. "No, I rule them. I am thur to the dov." he stated with a cruel smile.

Frea fell silent, her heart racing, knowing anything she said against this man would get her killed. She could see it in his eyes. The other man, Vorstag, didn't seem bothered by Dovahkiin's attitude. What surprised her was he didn't step in like the rest of the times.

With a sigh she turned away from the both of them. It irked her that she didn't stand up to the man, but something told her that would be a serious mistake. Her eyes wandered over the coffins, not even seeing them, her mind was elsewhere.

Her eyes widened when something caught her eye. She walked over to one of the coffins. A door was hidden within. She glanced at the other two men and watched them search the walls. "I found a door here," she called out and wondered if Dovahkiin was going to be upset that she found it and not him.

Dovahkiin walked over to his newest annoyance and looked too where she motioned. "Vorstag, bring that key here. I think she found the lock it opens," Dovahkiin called out.

Frea was surprised he actually gave her the credit without biting words. She didn't understand him one bit. One minute he could be cival. She couldn't call him nice, not by a long shot. And then there were those other times where she wanted to shove her sword through his gut and smile while he groaned in pain. She never though brutal thoughts like that until she met him.

He called her annoyance, he was worse, as far as she was concerned. She stepped back when Vorstag walked over to the door she found. The heard the lock click and each glanced at the other. Frea was about to take lead since the other two seemed hesitant, but Dovahkiin walked through the door.

Dovahkiin wasn't sure what to expect, but it hadn't been a lavish dining room. He expected something darker, not this. Though the skeltons seated at the table didn't bode well. He was guessing they poisoned themselves, or Miraak poisoned them so they wouldn't suffer at the hands of the dragons. And yet that made no sense, Miraak had been fighting the other dragon priest, so he wouldn't have had a chance. His first thought was probably right, they killed themselves.

He glanced at Vorstag and could feel his turmoil. He didn't like this any better than he did. He looked at the female and she didn't seem to care. That bothered him, though it shouldn't, not with her outlook of Miraak.

"This looks like another dead end," Vorstag murmured. "If it is, it doesn't make sense."

"Why do you say that?" Frea asked.

"This was a hidden room, he wouldn't hide it just for a kitchen and dining room. There is more here we just aren't seeing it," Dovahkiin answered.

"I agree. You check the kitchen, I'll search out here," Frea ordered and cringed when she saw rage flash in Dovahkiin's eyes. She let out a breath when Vorstag quickly stepped in.

"Come on, lets go to the kitchen," Vorstag said with a smirk as he nudged Dovahkiin. He knew the woman was coming very close of never leaving this place. He just hoped Dovahkiin listened to him right now, if he didn't then the woman would be dead within the next few minutes.

"Fine," Dovahkiin snapped, still glaring at the woman. "But if she keeps ordering me, I will kill her very slowly." He smiled coldly when he saw the woman paled.

"Dovahkiin, let's go. You can plot and plan on the way to the kitchen," Vorstag said with a chuckle.

"How can you not be outraged that she throwing out orders without earning the right to?" Dovahkiin asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Easily. So she throws out an order, doesn't mean we have to follow it. You throw out orders and I don't have to follow them. I follow them because they are the right thing to do at that time. We aren't dragons, so the rules are different. You can't treat us like dragons where you rule us too. The dragons did that and we overthrew them. Don't make the same mistake as them. People like having free will, we like making our own choices. When you are with your dragons, then you are in rule. Then you can think about killing one of them if they step out of line, but not here," Vorstag stated, and them waited for Dovahkiin to think his words through.

"Yet you followed my orders before you even knew me. Quite a few of those orders you didn't agree with," Dovahkiin reminded him.

"True, but you also paid for my services. So that means following your orders since you paid for my services. I would hope we are past that," Vorstag said, with a warning in his voice.

"Relax, we are past that. So you are telling me I can't hold mortals to the same rules I hold the dov to?" Dovahkiin asked uncertainly. It didn't make sense to him. If he was to be ordered the one ordering him should have earned the right. It made no sense and he didn't like it.

"That is exactly what I am saying. No you can't kill her because she ordered you around. No you can't kill her because she upsets you. No matter how tempting it is." Vorstag said with mild amusement.

"Fine, I'll let her live," Dovahkiin muttered. "But Vorstag if she orders me when we are around dragons, I will have to disipline her."

"I figured that already. I remember Odahviing's teachings, that you can't look weak in front of the dragons, and I can't make you look weak," Vorstag grumbled.

"He is right. I would heed his teachings."

Vorstag didn't bother answer, something else had caught his eyes. A small hidden path leading somewhere. "Dovahkiin," Vorstag called, already heading down the path. He could feel Dovahkiin's following closely. It wasn't the same as you would normally feel a person following, this was more like his body knew he was there, close.

"Pull the switch and hopefully we will find what it opens," Dovahkiin muttered.

"Isn't Miraak telling you anything?" Vorstag asked.

"No, but something tells me that I will be talking to him very soon," Dovahkiin said worriedly.

Vorstag shivered in apprehension, Dovahkiin's worry mingled with his own, increasing it by leaps and bounds that his hands started to shake. It was too much, his emotions mixed with Dovahkiin's, he could barely control the fear coursing through him.

Dovahkkiin turned back to Vorstag and took his hands into his. He tried to show reassurance with his hold, but wasn't sure how to do that. Instead of the useless guesture he pulled Vorstag close, wrapping his arms around the man and held him close until he got control of his emotions. He wondered what had caused this. Vorstag wasn't one to lose nerve, or one to allow fear to override him. He usually was able to control his emotions as good as him.

"What is it?" Dovahkiin asked.

"I could feel your fear, and worry and made mine grow by leaps and bounds. It made no sense," Vorstag answered and wanted to kick himself for acting like a milk drinker.

"Hmm, that is odd. You are not one usually to allow your emotions to rule you," Dovahkiin murmured. He smirked when he heard Vorstag let out a breath of relief. "When we have a chance we will speak with Paarthurnax."

"Good, because that is not happening again," Vorstag said with a scowl. "I am not a milk drinker."

"Now that your emotions are back under control we better see what the annoyance wants. She's been calling," Dovahkiin grumbled.

Vorstag looked at him with surprise, "I never heard her..."

"Not at all?"

"No. The fear and worry took over everything..."

"And not just my worry and fear. Miraak's too..." Dovahkiin trailed off when a thought came to him. Did that mean Vorstag would feel everything he felt and MIraak's emotions that came to him. If that was so... Now he really worried as did Miraak. He could feel the first dragonborn anger, frustration and fear that Vorstag would know what he was feeling. He felt those emotions fill him, increasing his own emotions, but that wasn't a problem.

He wasn't a mortal. He was Dovahkiin with the soul of a dragon. He focused on all those souls he had taken, allowing their strength to fill him. He smirked as Miraak's emotions faded with outrage and curiosity. He turned his attention back to Vorstag and noticed that the man was breathing easier.

"What did you do?" Vorstag asked as all those overpowering emotions faded.

"Did what I should have done. I used what was given to me," Dovahkiin said with a superior smirk when he felt Miraak's confuse and outrage that he had done something the first dragonborn hadn't been able to.

_"You learn quickly last dragonborn,"_ MIraak whispered through his mind.

_"And you learn slowly as you have proven," _Dovahkiin taunted back and had the amusement of Miraak's frustration and anger not affecting him.

~ooooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin stood in front of the blackbook that had started all of this. He looked back at Vorstag, "I'm going to read it. I don't know what will happen, but don't interfere." He warned.

"Fine, and I'll make sure Frea doesn't interfere," Vorstag said hoping it reassured Dovahkiin.

"Good."

Vorstag smirked, he knew how to translate that one word - thank you. Though he knew Dovahkiin would rarely use that word.

They watched as he opened the book, and his body started fading. It was still there, but looking ghostly. Dovahkiin's eyes were distant, his body still. That was all you saw, but what he felt was something different. What he saw in his mind was very different and creepy. It was like a dream, but he was wide awake and aware. Most of what he saw was cloudy, distorted, he wondered if it was the same with Dovahkiin.

_"No I see all clearly," _Dovahkiin whispered through his mind, reassuring him everything was fine.

_Dovahkiin stood in front of Miraak. The man stood there as if he ruled, which they both knew wasn't true. He glanced around and saw the dragons that followed this man. He wondered how the dragons came to be here, but that didn't really matter right now. _

_"We finally meet on my realm. You are making this too easy," MIraak said with amusement. _

_"Not as easy as you think. I am surprised your new master is allowing this visit," Dovahkiin taunted and smirked when he felt Miraak's rage. _

_"Mora doesn't know all. I am my own master," MIraak hissed. _

_"Then you are a fool if you believe that. You have gained power, but its not all yours is it? No, someone who owns you gave you this power over the mortals." Dovahkiin murmured thoughtfully._

_"You know not of what you speak of," Miraak spat_

_"Don't I? I've asked a dragon who once knew you, before someone gave you the means to more power. Sahloknir said that you weren't always like this. That you were a powerful dragon priest and loved by the people and had the trust of the dragon. Then someone gave the means to become more powerful that you thought of taking over the dragons. Amusing isn't it?"_

_"What's so amusing?" Miraak spat._

_"That I now rule the dragons without the search for more power. And here you are, powerful, too powerful for your own good and trapped. Everything you wanted is gone and I have what you wanted," Dovahkiin answered with a short mocking laugh._

_They both glanced around when they felt pressure in the air. "Your master calls you," Dovahkiin mocked._

_"Begone!" Miraak's voice thundered through the area._

Dovahkiin watched the area around him faded and he soon found himself in the room where he had been. He glanced at Vorstag to see amusement in his eyes. The woman had fear in her eyes but Dovahkiin didn't expect anything less from her.

"Are you ok?" Vorstag asked worriedly as he knelt down beside a dazed Dovahkiin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I saw him... and felt his master," Dovahkiin answered tiredly.

"We should head back to Ravenrock so you can recover," Vorstag suggested.

"Good plan, we'll have Sahloknir fly us part of the way, right now I won't be much use in a fight," Dovahkiin muttered with a scowl. Vorstag hid his smile, he didn't need Dovahkiin to tell him he was exhausted, he could feel it distantly. It was odd, but in a small way reassuring.

~ooooooooooooooo~

They didn't end up in Ravenrock, nor did they call for the dragon, it seemed the woman wanted them to follow her to her village to speak with her father. Vorstag had to hold Dovahkiin back so he wouldn't kill the woman. He almost didn't succeed.

Now they were standing in front of the leader of a small village. Dovahkiin's anger at an all time high. He wasn't listening so Vorstag took it upon himself to listen to what the elder had to say. Later when Dovahkiin was in a calmer mood then he would explain it to the man, but not right now.

Vorstag's eyes widened when the elder spoke of a word wall that would teach Dovahkiin a shout to clean the stones. He wondered if that was actually possible or just some old ledgend that was wishful thinking.

"Enough!" I will learn this shout, for the sake of weakening Miraak, that is the only reason." Dovahkiin bit out coldly before walking away from the village.

"I thought you hadn't been listening," Vorstag murmured withh a smirk.

"I was listening to the folklore, but it was more of an annoyance than anything else. I have learnt all the shouts there is. There is no shout that cleanses stones from Miraak's taint." Dovahkiin explained a bit more calmly.

"Sahloknir said he felt words of power on this island, isn't it possible that guy was right?" Vorstag asked.

"Sohloknir is a powerful dragon, but even he does not know all the shouts. He knows the shouts that benefit him, as is with most dragons." Dovahkiin explained.

"Is it they don't know the shouts, or don't use them?" Vorstag asked with a smirk.

"Good question, I don't know," Dovahkiin murmured.

Vorstag raised a brow, shocked that Dovahkiin didn't know this answer. "Where did you learn all the shouts?"

"Paarthurnax, he taught me," Dovahkiin explained.

"I would guess that I am right. So are we going to search for the word wall?"

"No, I need rest. The Blackbook is draining or maybe its Miraak," Dovahkiin answered, allowing his fatigue to show. Vorstag was the only one he would trust with this knowledge, he knew the man wouldn't betray him.

"Then you call the dragon and we'll rent a room for the night. I think it should be two rooms, this isn't Skyrim," Vorstag muttered, trying to hide his emotions.

He kept his eyes down cast as Dovahkiin shouted for Sahloknir. He should have known Dovahkiin wouldn't have a problem with the arrangements. Its just he had gotten used to the man sleeping next to him, or being held in his arms.

He was startled out of his thoughts when his back hit one of the boulders nearby. His breath left him in a woosh. His eyes met the determined gaze of Dovahkiin. "Forget it. You belong in my bed, nowhere else," Dovahkiin bit out.

"Dova..." Vorstag started, but didn't get to finish before Dovahkiin's mouth was on his, demanding. Vorstag moaned low as teeth nipped his bottom lip, and Dovahkiin's slick tongue soothed the area. His hands clutched Dovahkiin's armor tightly as he was pressed harder into the rock, with Dovahkiin's leg between his own, enflaming his passion more.

Vorstag had to break from the kiss, panting for much needed breath. He groaned low as Dovahkiin nipped his way down his neck, each nip shooting lust through him. He felt the press of Dovahkiin's desires through their armor and nearly lost it right there.

"We will continue this once I have rested," Dovahkiin muttered and backed away from Vorstag. Vorstag glanced over Dovahkiin's shoulder when he heard a snuffling snort. His eyes narrowed as Sohloknir laid there totally relaxed watching them with amusement.

"The dragon is here," Vorstag grumbled, glaring at the overgrown lizard.

"Drem yol lok, sil se Dovahkiin," Sahloknir greeted with amusement.

Vorstag wanted to bite his head off, but knew that would be insulting the dragon and that wasn't a good thing.

"Greetings Sahloknir," Vorstag said with a strained voice, trying to keep his ire under control.

"You do not sound please Sil se Dovahkiin," Sahloknir murmured and looked worriedly between Dovahkiin and Vorstag.

Vorstag seen the fear and knew it was because of how he was acting. "Let's just say we prefer to keep our intimacy private where there is no one watching," Vorstag tried explaining.

"Then I will leave and come back later," the dragon offered.

"No." Vorstag said quickly. He saw the curious look and wondered how he was going to explain this to a dragon without Dovahkiin looking weak. He knew then that he had to be very careful with his words.

"I'll give myself to him once he rests as he promised me. Even if I have to knock him out," Vorstag muttered with a scowl. "Once he's rested, and if I find you at our window I am allowing him to take your soul."

Vorstag waited to see if the dragon thought Dovahkiin weak, or if he did anything to make Dovahkiin look weak.

"Thuri needs rest as other joor?" the dragon said with a slight sneer. Vorstag knew then that he had made a mistake.

"He does with the plans I have. I want him in top form when he takes me," Vorstag said with his face burning and wishing there was a hole nearby where he could burry himself.

"Dovahkiin has the soul of the dov, he does not need rest as you joor do," Sahloknir stated with certainty.

"You're probably right, but while I rest, I want him there," Vorstag said quickly and hoped that would be the end of it.

Dovahkiin watched the interplay and had to hold in his chuckle. He knew Sahloknir wouldn't care if he was tired or not, he knew that dragon was trying to get a rise out of Vorstag and succeeding.

"Enough, the both of you. Sahloknir I was in Miraak's land, even with the blood and soul of a dragon it is tiring," Dovahkiin stated. "While I rest, you will take Vorstag to the word wall and clear the area. Any harm comes to him, I will take out of you!"

"As you wish thuri," Sahloknir said with a bow of his head. "If there is a dragon there, what do you wish us to do?"

"Do what needs to be done," Dovahkiin stated as he climbed onto the dragon's back.

Vorstag held Dovahkiin around the waist as he fell asleep on the dragon. He wondered how this was goinng to work with the word wall. They had to clear it out, but if there was another dragon, was this dragon powerful enough? He hoped so.


	24. Chapter 24

**I am so very sorry for the long wait, but I just got my new computer today. I was slowly going insane not having a computer. So here is a new chapter for you guys.**

**While the two dragons are talking, the Italics means they are speaking draconic. **

**On another note I reread the other chapters I posted while without a computer. Those chapters will be replaced shortly, there are a few scenes that need to go into them. I am really sorry about that. A lesson learnt, don't write when you are having a really bad day. **

**Hope you guys like the new chapter, let me know what you think. **

Vorstag eyes widened when he saw the red dragon. He was surprised seeing Odahviing here of all places. He thought for sure that Odahviing would be in Skyrim making sure Dovahkiin's followers stayed in line while he was gone.

"Why would he be here?" Vorstag asked the sahloknir.

"It is not Odahviing," the dragon answered.

"Then who is it? Or is it another dragon that has lost his name after Alduin called him?"

"Niid, it is Nahfahlaar," Sahloknir answered as he hovered above the other dragon. The dragon looked on wearily, unsure of his welcome. He had known a dragon resided here, but not this one. He was not sure if Sil se Dovahkiin was safe being here.

"Drem yol lok Nahfahlaar," Sahloknir greeted.

"Drem yol lok Sahloknir. _I see you have finally found the need of the mortal_."

"What is he talking about?" Vorstag asked not understanding a word being said.

"This dov has worked with humans many times, died by their hand also." Sahloknir explained quickly to Vorstag.

"_I am surprised Alduin allowed this joor to touch you_," the other dragon said with a chuckle.

"_Alduin is no longer my master_," Sahloknir stated carefully.

"_Broke free from Alduin's tyranny? You should have done so long ago_," Nahfahlaar murmured as he relaxed in the heated sand. He wasn't worried about the young dragon beating him in a fight, he knew he could take this dragon easily, but at the moment he was giving him a chance to leave in peace.

"_Niid, Alduin is dead, I follow the new master,_" Sahloknir answered.

"_And this new master is the one riding you? Your master is a mortal_?" Nahfahlaar said sneeringly. "_He does not even understand and yet you follow him_."

"_No, this is not thuri_, _but soul of my master_" Sahloknir stated with a low growl.

"_Heh, I should hope not. He stays on your back as a coward_," Nahfahlaar taunted.

"Sahloknir what is being said?" Vorstag asked in annoyance.

Sahloknir nearly cringed, he wondered what sil se Dovahkiin would say when he told him the dragon thought he was weak. He knew this jul would die fighting against this dragon. Sahloknir only knew of two dragons that would win against this red dragon, and neither were not here. Now he worried for this man's safety and there was no way to fly away without it being known that they were cowards. That alone would make Dovahkiin look weak and thuri was anything but weak.

"Sil se Dovahkiin call thuri," Sahloknir said in a rush. They needed Dovahkiin here if things went badly and Sahloknir was pretty sure there were going to go very badly.

Vorstag's eyes widened, not sure what to do or how to do what the dragon asked. He had never really used their bond intentionally most of the time it was accidental. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath, hoping Miraak wasn't listening in or waiting for a weakened moment like now where he was very unsure.

_"Dovahkiin," _he whispered in his mind hoping that alone would work. Silence greeted him as he thought it would. His nervousness grew; he knew Sahloknir wouldn't ask him to do this if it wasn't important.

_"Dovahkiin, we need you here!"_ Vorstag screamed in his mind.

_"What is it you want?" _Another voice answered. Miraak. The one person he hadn't wanted to get this message was now in his mind

_"What I want is no concern of yours!" _Vorstag hissed mentally_._

_"And yet you called for me," _Miraak murmured with a laugh that sent a warning shiver down Vorstag back_._

_"Not for you and you know it!" _Vorstag growled_._

_"And yet it seems the one you share your soul with doesn't bother to answer. Is it because you are too weak and he has sent you on this mission to prove yourself? Or is it because he doesn't care? Or..." _Miraak trailed off and Vorstag could feel his amusement.

_"None of those are true. If he had a problem with me he would have told me!" _Vorstag stated mentally, his voice filled with certainty. He knew Dovahkiin would have expressed any displeasure he had with him.

_"Or so you think." _Miraak said before his presences faded away. Vorstag laughed at Miraak's attempt at putting a wedge between them. If Miraak knew anything about Dovahkiin, he should have known Dovahkiin was too forthright not to state what was bothering him.

_"It is good that you didn't believe him," _another voice stated. Vorstag let out a sigh of relief. This voice he knew, Dovahkiin.

_"We need you here. Not sure what is going on, but Sahloknir told me to get you," _Vorstag said quickly_._

_"It will take me a while to get there,"_ Dovahkiin stated before breaking the connection.

"Dovahkiin is on his way," Vorstag told Sahloknir.

"So you think to make me let my guard down and then bring the dragon slayer here. Betrayer!" Nahfahlaar growled. Vorstag's eyes widened.

"No. I called the thuri of the dragons, who is Dovahkiin. He defeated Alduin and took his place as leader of the dragons. I called him because he understands your kind a lot better than I," Vorstag said quickly, hoping to waylay a fight.

"SAHLOKNIR!" the shout rend the air, causing the ground to tremble.

"We will be back shortly," Sahloknir stated, about to take wing.

"Niid, the joor stays here," Nahfahlaar demanded.

"Sahloknir you go, I'll stay," Vorstag ordered as he climbed off his back.

"No, I was ordered to protect you," the dragon said, fear coloring his voice.

"Go!"

Vorstag watched the dragon take wing and turned his attention to the red dragon. He could see the differences between this red dragon and Odahviing. Odahviing was thicker in mass, stronger. His horns larger, while this dragon looked older, he didn't have Odahviing's presence.

"You stare at me joorre, never seen a dragon such as I?"

"I have seen a red dragon before. Ridden on his back a few times," Vorstag answered with a chuckle.

"There is only one other red dragon, and that one would never allow a mortal on his back," Nahfahlaar spat.

"Yes, he would. I have ridden Odahviing a few times, though never without Dovahkiin there."

"Next you are going to tell me that many dragons bow to you," the dragon said with a snort.

"I am sil se dovahkiin, they bow to me out of respect to him," Vorstag answered with amusement.

"A joor cannot share the soul of another," the dragon spat.

"They can if one already has a dragon soul and the other drank the blood of a dragon," Vorstag answered.

"And what dragon would allow you, an untested, the chance to drink their blood?" Nahfahlaar sneered.

"Paarthurnax," Vorstag answered and stepped slowly back as silence fell. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or if he just signed his death. He swallowed nervously as he moved further back, placing a large rock that he can use to protect himself between them.

"I do not believe you joor!" Nahfahlaar roared. "You insult me with your lies."

"Believe what you will, it is of no concern of mine." Vorstag said bravely.

"I can make it a concern," the dragon sneered as he crawled his way to Vorstag. Vorstag prayed to the nines that Dovahkiin would be here very soon. He looked up at the sky hoping to catch sight of the other dragon, but the sky was clear. Vorstag hated it, but he was on his own until Dovahkiin showed.

"Harm me and you'll start a war you'll never win. Odahviing will hunt you down as will Paarthurnax," Vorstag bluffed.

"We will see won't we," Nahfahlaar growled. He couldn't believe this human would make up these lies. The two strongest dragons would never give this human their attention. They would think it beneath them.

Nahfahlaar focused on the human and was about to end his life, but searing pain enveloped him as a ball of fire encased him. This wasn't a shout, it was magic, strong magic, old magic; magic he hadn't felt in a long while. He looked up at the sky to see Sahloknir and Odahviing hovering. He noticed a human on Odahviing's back, with cold, lethal eyes staring back at him. His hands were lit with magical flames and a sneering smile that told him of his death if he wasn't careful.

"Odahviing, any chance you can land so I am not a sitting target on the ground?" Vorstag asked loudly so he could be heard.

He sighed in relief when the dragon landed and quickly climbed behind Dovahkiin. His arms automatically wrapping around Dovahkiin's waist, he let out a sigh of relief when he was finally safe.

"What took so long?" Vorstag asked.

"Odahviing. As I was leaving, he showed," Dovahkiin answered.

"Why are you here?" Vorstag asked.

"We have more important things to deal with than annoying questions," Odahviing hissed and turned his focus to Nahfahlaaz.

"It's been a while, Nahfahlaaz. What are you doing here? There is no joorre to pay for your services." Odahviing taunted.

"Odahviing land!" Dovahkiin ordered.

"I am surprised that you allow these joorre to ride you," The dragon murmured with an intent stare. His focus turned to the man that now stood before him without fear. He glanced to the one that was still on Odahviing's back and saw a challenging look in them. What was odd, even now he did not show fear. Although this one who stood before him… this one worried him, and he wasn't sure why.

"I am surprised you are not challenging me yet," Dovahkiin murmured. "But that won't last. You threatened my mate, even after you knew what he was. You forced me from my rest…"

Dovahkiin took a step closer and ignored Odahviing's raspy chuckle. His focus was on this other red dragon that had put Vorstag in danger. He knew if he hadn't arrived when he did, there would have been a good chance Vorstag would be badly wounded right now.

"FUS RO DAH!" Dovahkiin shouted, putting as much force as he could into it. He smirked as the dragon tumbled backwards. "Sahloknir, take Vorstag back to the city, I will return once I am finished here," Dovahkiin ordered. "Odahviing, do not interfere."

"Dovahkiin, I am not leaving," Vorstag bit out in annoyance.

Dovahkiin turned to him, a warning in his eyes. Vorstag met those eyes without flinching. He wondered if he just did something wrong. He didn't think he had.

"You would disobey my order? For what reason?" Dovahkiin asked, his voice turning cold and foreboding.

"I am safer here than anywhere else. You've already stated that you don't trust Sahloknir," Vorstag answered the first plausible reason that came to him. Truthfully, he just wanted to see what was going to happen.

"Even your sil doesn't listen to you," Nahfahlaaz murmured with a raspy chuckle.

"If I was leaving on Odahviing back I would. But I will not leave on the back of a dragon that he doesn't trust," Vorstag bit out.

"You do not wish to see what happens here joor," Nahfahlaaz said with growl to his voice.

"Why would that be? You don't want me to witnesses Dovahkiin beating you?" Vorstag asked mockingly.

"Begone joor!"

"No." Vorstag stated firmly.

"Afraid if you leave the dragon slayer won't be able to defeat me?" Nahfahlaaz asked with a mocking laugh. Vorstag shook his head, this dragon reminded him a lot like Odahviing in a way. They had the same cockiness, the same superiority, but whereas Odahviing knew when to bow out, this dragon didn't.

"No, I am not afraid of that in the least. Truthfully, I don't think he should lower himself to fight you. He's defeated Alduin, and taken his soul. What have you done that is even worthy of that? Truthfully I think Odahviing should be the one to fight you." Vorstag said with a shrug. He could feel tension in the air and watched the other dragon carefully, he knew he hit a nerve.

He wondered if he really messed things up and made them a lot worse, or if he did right. He would know soon.

"No, I will fight him," Dovahkiin said.

Vorstag watched as Dovahkiin's hand lit with magic, he smirked as he glanced at the new dragon. Vorstag moved closer to Odahviing, "What do you think his chances are?"

"As you said, he defeated Alduin. This is beneath him," Odahviing stated.

Vorstag placed a hand against Odahviing's neck and leaned against him. "I am leaning post now? When did you get over your fear of me?"

"When I figured out that you won't eat me," Vorstag answered with a chuckle.

"Why are you not speaking with Sahloknir?"

"I want information about this dragon and you are the best to give it to me. Plus I want to know how things are going in Skyrim and how the lair is coming along," Vorstag explained as he watched Dovahkiin's fight.

"Nothing has changed. Many more follow Dovahkiin. As Dovahkiin's second they challenged me and lost, now they follow Dovahkiin. The lair is slowly being built. Volthuryol wished to come in my stead." Odahviing explained.

"Why are you here?"

"To report, which I have just done," Odahviing said with a snort.

"Why is the lair being built so slowly?"

"The mortals doing the building are useless," Odahviing growled. "If I was the one giving orders, they would be moving a lot quicker or face my wrath."

"I'll talk with Dovahkiin once he is finished his fight," Vorstag said.

He turned his attention back to the fight, his eyes widened when he saw Dovahkiin had already won, but his hand was lit with magic and the dragon was prone on the ground. Vorstag rushed over to Dovahkiin grabbing his arm and forcing his hands down.

"Don't kill him. He does not deserve that," Vorstag said softly.

"Doesn't he? Insults, threats, and you say he doesn't deserve it?" Dovahkiin hissed.

"And yet Sahloknir was the same. As was a Nahagliiv, he was even more insulting than this dragon," Vorstag reminded him. "As would you be if you were to be forced to follow another dragon."

"Fine," Dovahkiin sighed. "It seems you've been saving most of the dragons that should die."

Dovahkiin turned to the barely breathing dragon, "Be thankful he stepped in. I would have taken your soul, but he deems it not necessary."

"Kogaan Sil se Dovahkiin," the dragon whispered softly, then took a laboured breath.

"Dovahkiin heal him. You can see that he will die without help," Vorstag said softly.

"Vorstag, if this keeps up with the dragons one of them will have to die to show that I will not tolerate threats." Dovahkiin warned.

"Fine, but there is no dragons around here to prove that point to. It would be a waste to use that threat on this dragon without purpose." Vorstag said logically.

Dovahkiin turned to the dragon and whispered the words to heal him. He glared at the dragon, "Begone!" Dovahkiin ordered.

Vorstag rolled his eyes. "Begone after you call him your thur."

"Kogaan Sil se Dovahkiin, kogaan thuri Dovahkiin," {Thank you Soul of dragonborn, thank you dragonborn.}

Dovahkiin watched the dragon for a moment and then a thought came to him. "You've worked with mortals before haven't you?" He asked.

"I have. Why?"

"Are you true in following me, or are you saying words so I won't kill you?" Dovahkiin asked with watchful eyes.

"I will follow you until you prove yourself unworthy," Nahfahlaaz stated.

"Then I will not give you this mission, you are not worthy of it," Dovahkiin said with a shrug.

"Odahviing, have Vulthuryol keep watch over the building of my lair. He is to do what he can without killing the humans," Dovahkiin ordered. "Sahloknir, will be staying here. You are to make sure the dov stay inline until my return."

"It will be so thuri," Odahviing said with a bow of his head. "Is there anything else?"

"Have one dragon speak with the Jarl of Whiterun. I want that dragon to protect Whiterun from Ulfric. I don't trust that joor not to try and take over Whiterun." Dovahkiin said with a mutter.

"It will be so. There are a few younger dragons that would be prefect for the job. I'll have another keep watch over Markarth also."

"Have Lydia and Argis moved to the lair, I will write you a letter that they are to receive. The Greybeards should be able to see to it that they get it." Dovahkiin murmured thoughtfully as he plotted out his plans.


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is another chapter, sorry I haven't been updating as fast as usual. Hopefully it will change soon, I am still getting back into the swing of things from being gone so long. So chapters are coming to me slower. **

**Hope every one enjoys this chapter, let me know what you think. Hope to hear from you!**

Vorstag woke to an empty bed. He glanced around quickly to see Dovahkiin's pack gone. Now he worried, he hoped Dovahkiin wasn't purifying those stones without him.

Quickly he left the room; Dovahkiin wasn't in the main room of the inn. His worry grew. He hoped at least he took Odahviing with him, and then there would be no need to worry.

He ran outside, ignoring everyone bustling around. His eyes latched onto Dovahkiin talking to a merchant, selling the excess they had collected. Relief swept through him.

"You should know better than that," Dovahkiin stated as Vorstag walked up beside him.

Vorstag walked over to him, "What are the plans now?"

"We'll clean all of the All Maker Stones. I want to weaken Miraak before confronting him. Then we'll search for those words of power like you suggested, and as we do that we'll search for the blackbooks." Dovahkiin answered.

"Sahloknir said he heard the call of the wordwalls, do you hear the same?" Vorstag asked curiously.

"Yes, but I was never trained to locate them. While Paarthurnax was training me I could hear the words that were in Skyrim, as I learnt the words they silenced. So there was no need for me to learn how to locate them," Dovahkiin explained.

"We could ask Sahloknir if he can show us where they are located," Vorstag suggested.

"I was planning on. Go grab food and we'll leave as soon as you are finished eating." Dovahkiin ordered.

~ooooooooooooooooo~

"I can't believe you paid that man a thousand dollars!" Vortag grumbled as he watched the dumner walk away. His attention turned to the ash filled mound. "It's a waste of money, it will take them years to get through this."

"It needed to be done if we want to get to that wordwall that is buried," Dovahkiin stated, once more. He was really starting to become annoyed with Vorstag repeating the obvious.

"Don't tell me, if he asks for more money you will give it to him?" Vorstag muttered.

"If it gets us to the word wall, but he had better have a good reason for the money," Dovahkiin growled.

"And if he doesn't?" Vorstag pressed. He didn't want to see Dovahkiin swindled of his money.

"You of all people should know better than to ask that question," Dovahkiin warned.

"You're not planning on killing him are you?" Vorstag asked rolling his eyes.

"If he is trying to use me for my money, then yes, I will kill him," Dovahkiin bit out, glaring at the back of the dumner.

"Well, while we await word from him we should find the other word walls," Vorstag muttered.

~ooooooooooooooooo~

Three weeks later found Dovahkiin and Vorstag heading towards the mage place. They didn't know exactly what they were looking for, all they were told was the mage lived in a mushroom. Dovahkiin had scoffed at that, as far as he was concerned there was no possible way to live in a mushroom.

"How many blackbooks have we found now?" Vorstag asked tiredly. They hadn't camped last night, and the lack of sleep was catching up with him.

"Five now, the mage should know where the others are. He better, or this is a wasted trip," Dovahkiin muttered.

"Are you sure we found all the wordwalls?" Vorstag asked, his voice becoming thick as sleep pulled at him. He was staring at Dovahkiin's back, the only thing his tired eyes could focus on.

"I feel no other wordwalls, but a few of the shouts are unfinished…" Dovahkiin grumbled. He glanced behind him when he heard no comment to his answer. His eyes widened when he saw how tired Vorstag was. It was something he had expected. "We'll camp here, and continue in the morning," Dovahkiin said hurriedly.

Dovahkiin made camp quickly, and smirked as Vorstag passed out. He finally understood why Vorstag tired so easily, or what he considered easily. Vorstag was a mortal, and he wasn't any longer - he was pretty sure, though he didn't want to test that. He could feel the call of his dragon blood and soul, he envied them their ability to fly. He smile wistfully, he could feel each and every dragon on this island, even the ones that now followed him. In a way their presence was soothing.

He wasn't sure what to do with Vorstag, they shared souls for his safety, but it was lacking. He swore to take no other to his bed and now he was regretting that. Being with Vorstag was not what he expected; it was tame and hadn't fulfilled him as he thought it would. But to save a friend he would keep his word, but he wasn't sure how long this pairing would last. Vorstag didn't understand the dragon part of him, the need to conquer, to control all. The human was starting to make him look weak with every dragon he saves. The dragons needed to know he was in charge and would take their lives if they stepped out of line, but every time Vorstag stepped in.

He wasn't sure what to do with Vorstag. With an annoyed shake of his head he glanced up at the sky and watched Sahloknir fly around, Nahfahlaar flew with him. That dragon he didn't trust in the least, he still stood by his decision to kill that dragon.

He scowled as the red dragon flew off into the distance and he watched as Sahloknir landed close by. "Drem yol lok thuri," the dragon greeted.

"Drem yol lok sahloknir, what news do you bring?" Dovahkiin asked idly.

"The other two dragons searched me out, they are now yours thuri," Sahloknir answered with a bow of his head.

"Impressive, are they trustworthy? Or looking for a chance to betray me?"

"You'll have to make your own judgement on that thuri. I am surprised the joor sleeps during the day," he commented and he looked down at Sil se Dovahkiin. It was amusing that joor had stood for him multiple times and he didn't even know its name. It didn't really matter as it was, the joor belong to thuri.

"It seems mortals need to sleep at least once a day. I kept him up all night travelling," Dovahkiin muttered.

"What did Nahfahlaar wish?" Dovahkiin asked with narrowed eyes.

"He told me of a blackbook that the old elves used to have. He thought you should check their ruins," the old dragon answered.

"Who are the other two dragons that follow now?"

"One has no name, he lost it when Alduin summoned him, the other is Krosulhah. A powerful ancient dragon, he followed Alduin faithfully. He was placed here as precaution in case Miraak appeared once more." Sahloknir answered.

"How is it you have him following me now? And why hasn't he come to call me thuri?" Dovahkiin demanded.

"He searches for other blackbooks. As for following you, he had already heard of your strength and fears it," Sahloknir answered.

"What will you do with Miraak thuri?" Sahloknir asked quietly, unsure if he would be punished for his question. The mortal was not awake to save him this time, so he was taking a risk. He wasn't sure if he had Dovahkiin trust.

"Since we shared a soul, I will be taking him as a slave," Dovahkiin answered idly as he watched Vorstag stir in his sleep.

"A wise decision, I know many dov that would want him dead," Sahloknir murmured thoughtfully.

"Yes I know this, hence the reason for taking him as a slave, otherwise I would kill him without hesitation," Dovahkiin said rolling his eyes. He glanced at Vorstag and back at the dragon. Vorstag trusted the dragon, and the dragon had done everything to prove himself. "When I read the books you are to watch over Vorstag, no harm is to come to him." Dovahkiin ordered.

"I will do this," Sahloknir said with a bow of his head. "I shall watch over the other dov until you call for me thuri."

~ooooooooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin scowled as the mage prattled. Vorstag was listening avidly so there was no need for him to. The mage annoyed him like now other, even Alduin didn't annoy him this much. He had to scoff at the mage's attitude, thinking he was all powerful, and yet with one shout from him he would be dead. He was pretty sure he had stronger magic than this mage, though that hadn't been proven yet. If the mage kept it up, he would gladly prove and grin at the mage's corpse.

He walked away from the two and looked at the shelves. A room off to the side caught his attention, he moved closer to it and his eyes widened. Behind a closed gate sat another black book, one of many that he needed to learn what Miraak knew.

"Dovahkiin, we should camp here the night and leave early morning to collect the black book Neloth knows of," Vorstag suggested as he moved beside Dovahkiin.

"Neloth?" Dovahkiin muttered with a confused look.

"The mage…" Vorstag murmured with a smirk. "He knows where a black book is located and needs help retrieving it."

"You mean other than the one that sits behind this door?" Dovahkiin asked, scowling at the locked gate. He didn't see a place to use lockpicks so he wasn't sure how to get into it.

Vorstag looked past the gate and was surprised to see another black book, he could see the anger in Dovahkiin's eyes and wondered if he was about to kill the mage for withholding this information. Vorstag glanced over at the mage and noticed him watching them with a challenging look. He knew if Dovahkiin saw that look there would be no chance of him stopping Dovahkiin from killing the mage. Now he worried, they needed the mage's help, but Dovahkiin didn't see it that way.

"We should head outside and make camp," Vorstag said hurriedly, hoping to keep Dovahkiin's attention from the mage.

"Once I have spoken with the mage, then I will leave," Dovahkiin growled and stormed over to the mage. He stopped when he was mere inches away from the robed man. "You have something I want!" Dovahkiin stated coldly.

"Yes, I can see that, but you will not get it until we've retrieved the other black book," Neloth sneered.

"Be warned mage, cross me and Vorstag won't be able to save you."

"As if I need barbarian to save me," Neloth scoffed and smirked coldly. He noticed the change in Dovahkiin's eyes and his interest peaked. He waited to see what was going to happen instead of taking cover. He honestly didn't think Dovahkiin could harm him too much, not when only he knew how to retrieve the other black book.

"Yol toor shul," Neloth heard him shout just before his body burned in agony. He could feel his flesh pealing from his bones as the fire ate at him. He didn't hear what the other shout was, but the agony disappeared. He stood there panting, his heart racing from the remembered pain and fear. He thought Dovahkiin had vented his anger enough, but he had been so wrong on that thought.

A burning cold enveloped him, freezing him to the bone. His body felt like ice, he could barely move as the cold fogged his mind. Then just as suddenly the cold was gone, and anger rose up in him. His hands lit with magic, he was about to cast a spell, but instead he found himself flying through the air, his body hitting the wall solidly, knocking the wind out of his body. His bones jarred together, his head throbbed in agony where it hit the wall. He moved his hand slowly and nearly screamed in pain, he knew he had many broken bones.

His mind was losing focus, faintly he could hear arguing but couldn't focus on what was being said. The blessed peace claimed him, his body was being healed. His eyes fluttered open to see the dragonborn standing over him with a smug smirk. "If you cross me I will do a lot worse than what I just did here." Neloth believed the threat. He knew it to be truth.

Neloth didn't say a word but slowly nodded his head. He knew his idea of using Dovahkiin for an experiment was not an option anymore. When the dragonborn moved away from him back to his companion he slowly stood up, fear still racing through him. He didn't want either of these men sleeping his home, but if they did there was nothing he could do.

~ooooooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin chuckled as he watched the mage swim through the water to get to them. He had forced the mage to retrieve the cube instead of him wading through the water. It didn't surprise him when the mage didn't complain at all, especially not after their last altercation.

"Do you have it?" Dovahkiin asked.

"Yes, though there was enough…"

"Enough, if you don't know how to fight you should have never entered these ruins," Dovahkiin bit out coldly. He could see the mage wanted to say something, but knew he never would, not now.

Dovahkiin glanced at Vorstag and saw the disappointment on his face. It irked him, but he ignored it. Vorstag had to learn. Now of all times he couldn't appear weak, it would be too dangerous. Until Miraak was his slave or they both were dead, he couldn't back down to Vorstag anymore. The dragons knew this, but it seems the humans and elf's didn't understand it.

"Then let's place these on the pedestal and retrieve that book," Dovahkiin ordered as he took lead.

Vorstag walked beside Neloth, looking at him worriedly. He didn't know if Dovahkiin planned on killing the mage once this mission was done, or let him live. All evidence says he was going to kill the mage. "How are you holding up?" Vorstag asked quietly.

"Fine," Neloth answered nervously, unsure what the man was up to.

"I'll talk to Dovahkiin about his treatment to you," Vorstag offered, though he honestly didn't know if talking with Dovahkiin would help.

"Do not make promises you can't keep. If you wish to help, then leave me be," Neloth spat belligerently.

Vorstag sighed, his shoulders slumped, right now he was upset with Dovahkiin, but he knew it was pointless.

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin grinned, one step closer to defeating Miraak, he had a new piece to one of the shouts he had learnt from this place, a powerful one. He turned to the mage, "I want the blackbook at your mushroom!" Dovahkiin demanded.

"You'll have it. If you wish you may follow me back to my house to retrieve the book before continuing on with your mission," Neloth offered nervously.

"I will be following you until the blackbook is in my hands," Dovahkiin warned with a cruel smile as he saw the fear in the elf's eyes.

"Then you'll leave me be or am I to die?" Neloth sneered.

"When I have the blackbook I will let you live, unless you try and betray me before then," Dovahkiin warned.

"Dovahkiin is threats really necessary?" Vorstag asked tiredly.

"Don't tell me, you trust this mage to keep his word?" Dovahkiing scoffed sneeringly.

Vorstag narrowed his eyes at the tone Dovahkiin used, "Yes; considering you have made him fear you and for his life," he spat.

"Then you trust to easily. Fear can make a man do stupid things. If you think he is not a danger now they you are a fool. He is more of a danger now than ever. I threaten him so he remembers what I am capable of and maybe if he listens, he'll live," Dovahkiin snapped. "It would be wise until the mage is home to leave him be."

"Dovahkiin you are not my master. If I wish to talk with him, I will!" Vorstag shouted, his anger getting the better of him.

"And if he kills you? Then what?" Dovahkiin asked with a smug smirk.

"I highly doubt that will happen!" Vorstag snapped.

"You are too soft hearted for you own good, and mine!" Dovahkiin stated. "When we are done here you will be going with Sahloknir, and I will not listen to any arguments." He didn't bother waiting for complaints instead stormed out of the ruins. He knew they were right behind them with the noise they were making, but he had larger problems now.

An Ancient dragon hovered above them, its showing signs of many fights. "Drem yol lok Dovahkiin," the dragon uttered.

"Drem yol lok," Dovahkiin answered hesitantly, unsure if this was a ruse or not.

"Is this one of the dragons that Sahloknir mentioned?" Vorstag asked.

"You heard the question, now answer," Dovahkiin demanded.

"I am Krosulhah thuri," the dragon answered with a bow. "Did you find the cursed book?"

"I did." Dovahkiin answered shortly.

"Then thuri I would advise caution, the ruler of those books is the same that turned Miraak against his rulers," the dragon warned quietly.

"Yes I know. Mora has already offered me a place as his champion and every time I refuse. I only want Miraak, nothing else." Dovahkiin said firmly.

"I hope you seek what you search for so the traitor can get what he deserves," Krosulhah stated.

"No dov will harm him," Dovahkiin snarled, ignoring the gasp from Vorstag.

"Many dov will want him dead thuri," the dragon reminded him.

"It matters not. Miraak will be my slave until I decide his fate," Dovahkiin stated harshly.

"The dov will abide by your disicion until it is shown as a weakness," Krosulhah warned.

"I know this. Any dov that cross's me I will take his soul. Nu kun gein wo gevild gorm do dii sil," {Now take the one who holds a piece of my soul} Dovahkiin said firmly and motioned towards Vorstag.

"Where to thuri?" Krosulhah asked nervously. To be given the honor of guarding one close to his thuri was an honor and a bane. One false move and thuri would kill him, any harm came to the weak mortal and he was dead. He hoped his mission was an easy one and this mortal listened.

"Take him to Sohloknir, have him guard him," Dovahkiin ordered.

"Dovahkiin what's going on?" Vorstag asked with a scowl.

"You'll be riding this dragon, he'll take you to Sahloknir. You are to stay with him until I call for him," Dovahkiin ordered.

"What? Why?" Vorstag asked coldly.

"I can't show weakness and for every dragon you save is a weakness. I am thuri of the dov. I am dov not a mortal!" Dovahkiin shouted.

"You are also a man!" Vorstag retaliated.

"Once maybe, but since taking Alduin's soul... No. I rule the dragon, do you understand what that means? Dragons are meant to dominate, they do not bow to just anyone. I am Dovahkiin, dragon born, a title you mortal take for granted. A title that means little you men, but its something the dragons understand. You may have a part of my soul, but you still don't understand. I know you think me cruel for the way I treat an injured dragon, its not cruelty when that dragon will turn on you as soon as there is a sign of weakness. It practical to kill something or someone when the chance is high they will turn on you," Dovahkiin stated heatedly. "So you will be going with this dragon and staying with Sahloknir so I can do what is necessary without you interfering!"

"Dovahkiin…"

"Go with Krosulhah Vorstag," Dovahkiin growled, stopping him from uttering anything else.

"Krosulhah, Kun mok ahrk kos saark!" Dovahkiin ordered. {Krosulhah, take him and be gone!} He didn't bother to see if the dragon was listening to his order. Instead he turned his back and walked away with the mage in tow. His frustration and anger were at an all-time high, he knew Vorstag could feel it as he could feel Vorstag confusion and hurt. He hated doing it, but he had no choice. He knew the dov of this island were starting to look at him as weak and he couldn't allow that. He knew it as soon as Nahfahlaar had stated that he might follow him. That was the telling point, he just hoped soon Vorstag would understand what he was doing.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Each book brought him closer to Miraak; each word he learnt readied him. And each dream he had of the man he learnt more of him. So many didn't know the truth of what happened, some of the dov did, but not all. Was Miraak innocent? Or was he another pawn trying to break away? The larger question: was it the right the thing he did? Alduin had changed when Miraak had decided to break away. Alduin had been giving out orders that were cruel, and Miraak hadn't agreed with them.

Dovahkiin sighed, unsure of taking Miraak as his slave, but it was the best option. If he didn't, most of the dragons would want him killed. Dovahkiin may not die because of his link to Vorstag, but that wasn't a certainty.

He stared at the book Waking Dreams, readying himself for another fight. This time he wasn't sure he wanted to do this fight. With Alduin there had been no conflicting emotions.

It had been a week since he sent Vorstag off, and he could still feel the human's anger towards him. He knew Vorstag was receiving the updates of what was happening in Skyrim, right now he had more important things to take care of. He just wondered if Vorstag would give him the information when they met again.

He didn't know what to do with him. Things weren't going as he planned. If he was honest he hadn't really planned anything. His main thought was to protect him and let things play out. He hadn't expected Vorstag to counter all his decisions. He should have allowed the dragons to find out and let things happen instead of saving him. If he had followed through on that plan Vorstag would be dead and he would have an easier time with being thur to the dragons.

On the other hand, if Vorstag had died (and he hated admitting it) but he would miss the human. He didn't know what his feelings towards the human were, but he knew he cared for him; maybe too much. And yet, it would never work out, Vorstag couldn't fulfill his needs, his desires.

Once he was finished with enslaving Miraak he will have to decide what to do with Vorstag, until then he would leave it.

~ooooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin stood in front of Miraak, waiting. Miraak looked shocked that he was there. "So you have finally come. Have you finally figured out what happened?" Miraak asked.

"You mean when you forced a sharing of souls?" Dovahkiin asked with a sneer.

"So you do know. Then what do you plan on doing last Dovahkiin?" Miraak asked, cocking his head inquisitively.

"There is only one thing I can do. Take you as my slave," Dovahkiin answered calmly.

"Is that what you really want? Me as your slave? The dragons tried that…" Miraak snapped, glaring at the last dragonborn coldly.

"You know that is the only solution Miraak," Dovahkiin bit out.

"Or, I can take you as my slave," Miraak murmured, his voice showing his intentions before he shot the first magical blast between them.

"Then so be it." Dovahkiin stated as he rolled out of the way of the frost spell. He watched his opponent closely, looking for signs of weakness. As far as he could see there was none, this man was adept at magic and powerful.

Dovahkiin hissed as a fire blast nearly hit him, his arm was singed, part of his hair was burnt. He glanced up towards Miraak when he heard the man groan. His eyes widened when he saw that Miraak's arm was singed and part of his mast was blackened. "It seems, trying to kill me you are injuring yourself also," Dovahkiin murmured with a smirk.

"And yet it was never like this with your mortal, I wonder why that is," Miraak questioned slyly.

"You know the answer joor," Dovahkiin spat belligerently.

"I am no more of a mortal than you are," Miraak reminded him.

"That is where you are wrong. I took Alduin's soul, not you," Dovahkiin gloated, enjoying the hissing of displeasure that Miraak made.

"The only soul I couldn't take from you," Miraak stated with certainty.

"You've tried many times, and have not succeeded. You think you are more powerful than me, and yet I rule the dov, something you weren't able to do. Remember that," Dovahkiin bit out. "You were defeated by another; that is weakness in itself."

"Do not preach to me. I have lived for thousands of years. I know my mistakes," Miraak yelled.

"Do you? Then why fight me? I give you what you want, freedom from this place." Dovahkiin commented.

"As a slave!" Miraak shouted.

"It is the only way you can be free of this place and you know it. The dov would kill you in moments," Dovahkiin reminded him.

"I do not deserve to be a slave. I did what I had to do," Miraak snarled.

"True. But do you really think the dragons care? Most of the dragons that follow me had been followers of Alduin, they won't care what Alduin's orders were. All they will care about is you didn't follow that order," Dovahkiin told him quietly.

"I was not going to slaughter all of my followers on Alduins whim. I was not going to slaughter children because Alduin had decreed them too young to learn magic," Miraak stated coldly. "Then that book was placed where I would find it. Power at my fingertips, enough power to protect and defeat Alduin… or so I thought…"

"What do you mean?"

"Alduin had already spoken with one of the weaker priest, offering him more power and higher standing to get rid of me. The fight last days, each of us weakening the longer the fight lasted. Then my new master stepped in took me here, where I have been for the past thousands of years," Miraak told him quietly. He thought back to that time, the time when Alduin changed quite drastically. He remembered the screams of his followers that had died by dragon fires. He remembered the cries of women when their children were taken from them. He remembered the order that had changed everything. One order had opened his eyes. 'Kill the children, they are useless to us this young and they know too much of our ways.' The other dragon priests that had resided here had followed the order, but he hadn't. He had turned to the book for power. A book he had ignored for so long and had finally gave into.

Now here he stood fighting with the one man that could give him the freedom he so wished for. He wanted his place back, he wanted to rule once more, but he knew that wouldn't be happening. And yet, he would be this man's slave, the question, was he any different than Alduin? He had taken the dragon's soul.

Taking a risk he dropped his staff and sword and met the last dovahkiin's eyes squarely. He would go with him, but now they would have to face his master.

Miraak listened to the oily voice of his master and it grated on his nerves. He listened to Dovahkiin argue and wondered if the both of us would be trapped here.

"Miraak needs to be taught his lesson and setting him free is not the option," Hema mora stated.

"Then strip him of everything you gave him. Strip him of all his powers," Dovahkiin bit out.

"Hmm, that has merit. A once powerful being living among mortals now as weak as them," the black oily tentacles purred.

"Don't forget he will still be a slave for me," Dovahkiin added in with a smirk.

"On one condition, when you die the both of you come back here," Mora stated.

"Done!" Dovahkiin said firmly.

~ooooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin was the first to rise to his feet after being shoved from the book. He glanced at the man beside him, dressed in rags, no longer wearing his mask or the robe that stated he was a high ranking dragon priest. He wondered what all the deadra god had taken from Miraak. Dovahkiin searched in his sack for a health potion, something to take the ache away. He didn't bother using his magic for something so minor.

His eyes widened when he saw Miraak equipment in his pack, his sword and staff along with his outfit.

He glanced at the man that was now stirring. He wasn't surprised that Miraak was a nord, with long black hair, a light dusting of a beard and mustache that covered his chin and just above his lip. He wore quite a few scars on his face, on from his right eye to the bottom of his right cheek, another across his left cheek just ending at his nose and the last scar was in the center of his forehead and ended partway down his nose. The last two weren't that noticeable but the one from his eye was very noticeable.

Dovahkiin watched as his eyes fluttered open, vibrant green eyes stared back at him. "It seems he kept his word," Miraak muttered as he slowly sat up.

"What did he leave you with?" Dovahkiin asked.

Miraak opened his mouth to shout and then snapped it closed. He looked alarmed "He took all my knowledge of the thu'um. I am weak…." Miraak spat.

"With time as you change your ways I may teach you to shout once more," Dovahkiin offered.

"It should be I teaching you, but now I am your slave. The irony of it isn't lost," Miraak snarled.

"It matters not what you think at the moment. Right now I am going to call a dragon and you are going to stay quiet," Dovahkiin commanded.

"Sihloknir," he shouted his voice thundering through the air. He smirked as Miraak glared at him. They didn't have long to wait before the dragon showed himself with another on his back. He would bet that Vorstag had already talked to the dragon into going for a search.

They landed not far away, he could still feel Vorstag's anger towards him, but ignored it. "I see he is no long under his old master's rule," Sahloknir stated.

"Niid, Mora gave him to me," Dovahkiin answered and glanced at Vorstag.

"Don't worry the dragons have been explaining a lot to me the past week," Vorstag answered quietly.

"What did you learn?" Dovahkiin asked ignoring Miraak's curious look.

"That a lot of what I did had harmed your standing with the dragons, not all of them. The ones I saved hold me in high regard, but also made me look weak," Vorstag answered.

"Made you look weak?" Dovahkiin questioned, he knew the answer, but he wondered if Vorstag actually understood.

"Yes, they said the way I went about saving them made me look weak and you also. By arguing with you, I showed you as weak and having to argue with you made me look weak," Vorstag explained.

"And yet thuri, he makes you stronger than Alduin ever was. Many of the dov fear you, and respect you because of this joor," Sahloknir said calmly.

"We shall see," Dovahkiin murmured. "Now we can head to Skyrim, and be done with this place."

"Dovahkiin, you should place a dov as overseer of this island," Sahloknir murmured.

"If this was the old ways I would agree, but with the standing of the dov now, it is not necessary, no mortals here follow the dov." Dovahkiin stated. "As for other dov trying to take over this place, I highly doubt that will happen."

"Why do you say that thuri?" Sahloknir asked curiously.

"It common knowledge that Alduin is dead, it is also common knowledge that a Dovahkiin now leads the dragons, until dragons regain their dominance there will be no fights for superiority. The mortals kill you on sight as it is, until that is rectified it would be stupid for a dragon to take a parcel of land forcefully," Dovahkiin explained with a shrug.

"Since you are Thane of Markarth and Whiterun, you could petition the Jarl to call a meeting of all Jarls. See if you can come to a truce of some type between dragon and men," Vorstag commented uncertainly.

"Maybe this joor of yours isn't so much of an idiot as I thought," Miraak murmured, giving Vorstag a sneering smirk.

Dovahkiin glared at Miraak until his shoulder's hunched and the sneering smirk left his face. He wondered what on his face had made him back down, he didn't think this man would back down to much. Dovahkiin shook his head and sighed. "Fine, you'll be going to the Jarl's and speaking on my behalf. I want the meeting in Whiterun," Dovahkiin ordered.

"Having me speak on your behalf might work with the dragons, but not with the Jarls. They would expect you there," Vorstag told him hesitantly.

"Then we will need to figure something out. Me going there to speak with the Jarl isn't prudent," Dovahkiin muttered with a scowl.

"No its not, not unless you wish to start another war, and with the war going on right now Skyrim won't survive," Vorstag warned him.

"I am not starting a war with the people of Skyrim, they would rise up and many more would die. It would be worse than the old dragon war," Dovahkiin told them. "Enough for now, we can do more planning later. Right now, we need to head to Skyrim."

"I cannot carry all three of you to Skyrim, two, but no more," Sahloknir warned.

"Krosulhah!" Dovahkiin shouted. "You will take Vorstag while I ride with Miraak." He ordered calmly as the other dragon circled above them.

"I still stand with my old thought," Vorstag muttered.

"What thought is that Sil se Dovahkiin?" Krosulhah asked.

"Bind Miraak's hands, or something of that nature until we can trust him," Vorstag bit out glaring at the older dragonborn.

"We could use the collars that we once used on our slaves when we didn't trust them," Sahloknir murmured thoughtfully.

"What collars?" Dovahkiin asked, looking at Miraak curiously. His eyes were latched onto his neck where a collar would lay.

"Our dragon priest would be responsible to these collared slaves. Those slaves that didn't except the dominion of the dov wore them," Krosulhah explained.

"Is there any of these collar in existence anymore?" Vorstag asked.

"Yes, though I am not sure where they would be," Sahloknir answered.

"Bromjunarr. That would be a good place to start, it was the capital after the fall of Saarthal," Krosulhah said thoughtfully.

"Where is this city?" Dovahkiin asked.

"It is in the mountains, between the grasslands and where there is snow falls, it's where the dragon priest got together for important meetings before Alduin changed," Miraak stated quietly.

"Do you remember how to get there?" Dovahkiin asked.

"Yes, though the land has changed much, even here it has changed," Miraak said, looking around sadly.

"When we get to Skyrim we'll find Bromjunarr and retrieve a collar, until then you are not leaving my sight," Dovahkiin bit out.


End file.
